Against All Odds
by Keke TheGoddess
Summary: Olivia promise to never engage in the world she once knew ever again takes a chance against all odds after meeting Fitz known as Trip in the streets.Will Fitz go against all odds for her even if it puts his life in jeopardy? Will they be together in the end?Take this romantic but trying journey with me as two people decide if going against all odd is even worth the love they share
1. Chapter 1

**Against All Odds**

**A/N: Hello my fellow Olitzers. I told you guys this story was working my brain. Well here it is. I hope you all like. This is a beautiful romance from beginning to end of course with some twists and turns that challenges our couple love affair. Let's begin the back story starting with Fitz. Here we go! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Fitz…**

Trip also known as Fitz birth name Fitzgerald Grant III sits back thinking about how he got here on top of the world with more money and businesses than he could ever imagine. It all started when he was just 12. His father to his knowledge was a successful business owner. They had the large home and the fancy cars. His father gave him and his mother everything. His mother on the other hand was somewhat of a materialistic type of person. No matter what his father gave her she always wanted more. More attention, more clothes, more of his dad's time and more presence when it came to his business deals.

At age 17 his father was killed during a drug deal take over. It was then Fitz realized what his dad actually did for a living. This is the moment his life changed forever. _"Fitzgerald you are the man of the house now. It's time for you to step up." Anna Grant states to her son. "You have to take over the family business. I will introduce you to some people and they will give you instructions on what to do. Your daddy is gone Fitz and you now have to take care of everything. I can't do it alone I need you son." _Things weren't as simple as him mom made them seem but over the next 10 years he became what people referred to as one of the best in the game. This distribution game put a strain on him and his mother's relationship. He distanced himself from her after 6 years in the game and forced her to stay away from this life. He financially took care of her from abroad. Not seeing or visiting her much because her definition of love was how much money he could give her. After realizing he was yet again day dreaming he got himself together and prepared himself for tonight's events at his new night club _Pleasures. _

**Olivia…**

As Liv is finishing up with her study assignment she heads to the bathroom to get dressed to go out to this new club her best friend Abby has convinced her to go with her to. As Liv is putting on her makeup her phone rings and Abby's voice comes through with much excitement. "Liv!"

"Why do you keep calling me?" Liv responds

"Because I'm trying to make sure you getting ready."

"I'm putting on my makeup. I just finished my homework and I had to wait until Ginny got ready to go to her bible meeting."

"Well I hit up one of my old flunkies and bought me this banging outfit. I'm going to be the baddest chick in the club.

"And as sexy as that sounds, why are you putting so much energy on this?"

"You got to live more Olivia Marie. You have not been out since you was with that stupid ass dude Russell."

"Ah because I'm trying to graduate from college it helps if you study."

"One night in New York let's do this."

"Okay we gonna do it but I can't do it unless you let me get off the phone so I can get ready."

"Alright…alright my uber is her anyway imma go home and get ready I will meet you at the train station at 8."

"Yeah alright bye." They both hang up and Liv thinks about how she came to be here at 24 years of age.

Raised by her grandmother Edna Mae Pope she thinks about her mother Maya Marie Pope she never got to meet. She carried her mother's middle and last name but wishes she had more. It would be told to Liv by her grandmother that her mother died in childbirth while having her at age 21 due to a car accident. Her father was some guy named Elijah who was more concerned with his career than having a child. She never met this Elijah guy to this day with no last name she could only hope that one day he would look for her and want to get to know her but she wasn't very hopeful about this ever happening. She comes out of her day dream and continues getting ready so she could meet up with Abby and try this club thing.

**Fitz…**

Fitz and Tom are in route to the club when Fitz receives a phone call. "Yeah." He answers not very concerned about who is calling

"Where you been Trip I've been calling you It's been weeks. You said we were supposed to hook up?"

"It's been hectic and I didn't say that."

"Disagree all you want you know I'm right."

"Look Amanda I told you I'm handling business. But keep that thang right and tight I'll hook up with you later."

"Yeah alright you better show up Trip and handle this business over here I'm not playing."

"That business doesn't pay it costs just stay by the phone imma call you later." Fitz says before ending the call and then dialing another

"Yeah." Mellie answers

"We straight?" Fitz quickly asks

"I would have called you if we weren't." Mellie responds and hangs up continuing doing what she was doing before Fitz called.

"You and these chicks man they be blowing your phone up but Mellie I don't see how you deal with her…she's rude…she's got you too close to the curb..."

Mellie was Fitz eyes and ears. She was born and raised in the upper east side of Philly and knew everyone. Coming from a working class family who never move out of the neighborhood she pretty much lived in the streets as her parents worked their asses off to give her a good life. She liked what the streets offered and like a sponge sucked up everything there was to learn. Many people looked out for her because they thought she was and orphan. She met Fitz when he first moved in her neighborhood and put him up on who's who on the block. Fitz was the first guy who didn't try to sleep with her or use her for his own gain. He kept her pockets' paid and when she turned 18 paid for her first apartment after her parents kicked her out once they realize she was more interested in the street than college.

"Yeah but she keeps me tight she keeps me on point with my shit plus she has an ear in these street. It's these hang arounds I need to get rid of and find me a main chick but forget all that who is this dude we're meeting?"

"His name is Andrew Nichols but he goes by Drew. He's legit. Huck already checked him out. He's from the west coast and just looking to expand but he needs you his other distro got busted. So he's looking to get established uptown."

"You trust this dude?"

Yeah Trip I wouldn't bring him to you if I didn't." Tom answers and Fitz just nods as they arrive at the club both men exit the truck dressed to the nines. All heads turns as they enter the club. The women all stop what they are doing for a chance to just say hi. "Hey Trip, Hey T." Tom's street name. The many women and men alike greet the two as they walk in. The stage is lit with a local performer singing on the main stage. VIP is full as well. Both men greet the patriots and the security staff who clears the way for them to walk through. Fitz hugs many of the women as Tom blocks unknowns from approaching Fitz. As they reach the VIP reserved for him and his team Fitz turns and listens to the artist on the stage.

**Olivia…**

Liv and Abby arrives at the club and is surprised that they got in free. Unknown to them Tom already put Abby and a plus one on the list. She and Tom have been off and on here and there because Abby wasn't looking for anything serious but she would hit Tom up from time to time. Tom not wanting to seem soft never revealed to Abby how he truly felt about her. So he never said much when she would disappear from time to time seeing other men but was always happy when she would reach out to him.

Abby was Liv best friend. She lived life on the wild side. She was outgoing and always down for some fun with the man with the most money. Fitz never showed interest in her and so much as told her so which is when she took her chance with Tom. Liv much more reserved loved Abby and never judged her but truly accepted her for who she was. Her Ginny even loved Abby and always looked at her as if she was her own granddaughter. Abby ran away from home at age 17 and hooked up with guys from time to time to fund her lifestyle which was to live lavishly without much of a care in the world except her beste whom she met when they both were just 18 years old on the subway one day when Liv boyfriend Russell at the time beat the crap out of a guy for disrespecting. Liv and Abby have been best friends ever since.

As Liv and Abby checks out their appearance in the mirror of the very large ladies room Abby can't control her excitement. "I know I'm the baddest chick in the place tonight. This spot is jumping. I'm about to get mines."

Liv looks at Abby through the mirror "You need to slow down Abby."

"What we said we was gonna have fun tonight. Now let's have some fun. Alright?...Okay?"

"All right." Liv says looking at Abby with an uncertain expression but decides to try and enjoy herself.

"Now I think I'm good to go."

"Go, I'll be out in a minute." Liv says needing to give herself a prep talk

Abby agrees and heads out to the bar without Liv. She spots Tom standing at the bar and approaches him while smiling from ear to ear. "Hey T."

"What's up Red who's your friend you walked in with?"

"Oh that's my girl Olivia why?"

"Cause Trip wants to know."

"Yeah that my girl Liv. She's in college and kind of boring. Buy me a drink and I'll tell you more."

Tom agrees and texts all the information about Liv to Fitz as he talks to Abby. Liv finally exits the bathroom looking for Abby when Fitz approaches her.

Meantime Huck and Harrison known as H is completing a transaction outside of the club before heading inside to meet Fitz telling him everything went off as planned. After completing his meeting with the new guy he approached Liv. "How are you doing queen?" Liv turns to see who has her by the arm she snickers.

"You tell me King." She responds with much attitude as she shifts her purse from her hand to the pit of her arm leaning back on one leg.

"Does the queen have a name?" Fitz answers with a smirk of his own accompanied by his crooked smile he begins to circle Liv.

Watching him she begins to walk as well causing both of them to circle each other in order to remain face to face. "Oh, so we just…gonna play this game all night?"

Fitz chuckles "I could go all night, all night long."

"I bet you could." The insinuation doesn't go unnoticed by Liv as they continue to circle each other finally coming to a stop.

"Look at all this." Fitz motions as if he's showing the entire club. "See all these distractions pretty distraction and all I can seem to focus on is you."

"Really?"

"Yes. So let's make a deal. I guess you name right and you leave with me right now no questions asked…"

"That not going to happen." She says cutting him off.

"Olivia. How you doing beautiful?" He quickly says throwing Liv off guard

Liv stops and looks him dead in the eyes in wonderment. "How do you know my name?"

"Pope, right?' He pauses "Straight out of Georgia right?"

Liv shift her stance and places her purse back in her hand. "Okay, this is too weird for words. How do you know my name?"

Fitz feeling confident and very much attracted to Liv decides to ignore Liv's question "So, you saying I won? Did I get it?"

"I mean…" Liv is thrown off as Fitz continues to talk

"Where I'm from, you make a deal you stick to your deal."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You should be leaving with me right now." Fitz says showing off his hundred watt smile when someone calls his name giving Liv her escape walking away quickly as he turns to see who was calling him.

"What up Trip my guy, what are you doing up this way?" The guy asks

"Hey brother." Fitz put out his hand in a stop motion. "I don't know you."

Suddenly Harrison walks up "Let me make the introduction, this Jake Ballard, This Rich Green and their home girl

"Elizabeth." The female speaks up quickly feeling herself stating her positon and the fact that she can speak for herself

Fitz stares down Jake immediately not liking him or his crew. "They're making a few moves in the street Trip…" Harrison begins to shares

Rich interrupts Harrison. "A few moves? I don't know who you talking to we make big moves."

Harrison not liking Rich's disrespect or tone. "I'm talking to you." He takes a step forward when Jake steps between them

"Hey no disrespect it's all respect here." Jakes says trying to diffuse the situation he can see coming

"I don't understand what this conversation is about." Fitz finally speaks looking around to show that Jake is wasting his time

Jake tries his hand again "I respect what you're doing in the streets, I just wanted to say…"

Fitz interrupts again not feeling this conversation or these guys "I'm sorry, I don't know what it is you think I do…" He shakes Jakes hand as Jakes looks down at the handshake confused "But hey, it was a pleasure meeting you. Enjoy your night." He continues looking at each of Jake's crew "All right, turn up, order some drinks stay easy." Fitz walks away leaving Jake and his crew standing there. He swag is on point as he heads outside as to try and catch up with Olivia seeing that she and Abby was headed for the exit.

As Liv and Abby stands on the sidewalk outside the club Liv is confused as to why Abby wants to leave when she was the one who wanted to come here in the first place. "You rushed me to come here, and now you're rushing me to leave. What's up Abbs?"

"Chill Liv, we are not leaving."

"Then why are we outside?"

"We're waiting on Trip and T. to come out."

"What you could have seen them inside."

Mmm-mmm. Then Rich Green would have seen me."

"Who is Rich Green?"

"The scary looking guy with the gold tee."

"Girl half the guys in there have gold tee's."

Abby laughs "True. Well, I used to fuck Rich Green and I don't want T. to know."

"T. and Trip are like brothers."

"That's why you gave him my information. Abby you wrong. How you gonna do me like that?"

"I told him your name I can't help it he texted Trip." Liv sighs and looks off not really mad at Abby because Trip was kind of cute and somewhat interesting. She just needed to play along until this night was over.

"Come on Liv, here they come." Abby says as she notices Fitz and Tom Harrison and Huck headed outside of the club and Tom walks up to Abby while Fitz walks up to Liv.

"Hey, so they are about to bring the car around, what are you ladies trying to get into?"

"You know what they trying to get into." Fitz says with a smile looking at Abby knowing she down for whatever.

"I say we riding with yall." Abby shares

"I like that idea." Fitz adds looking at Liv with his piercing blue eyes.

"Because we too lazy to catch the train, right Liv?" Abby eyes Liv hoping she would go along with her but before Liv could answer there is a commotion taking place behind them starring none other than Jake and his crew beating some poor guys down, pulling out a gun threatening him with it.

Fitz first reaction is to protect Liv. He grabs her by the waist as Tom grabs Abby and they run towards their truck which pulls up just in time. Within 10 minutes they arrive at a restaurant after convincing the ladies to at least let them take them out to eat.

Fitz leaves Harrison and Huck to watch over the club. Once at the restaurant they order and Abby digs in while Liv is somewhat hesitant. "Oh, my God, this is so good." Abby comments when she notices the table is just a bit too quiet for her liking. She needed to get Liv talking.

"Yeah, nothing works up an appetite like being caught up in a brawl possibly getting shot at." Liv says directing her statement and making sure Fitz understood how she felt.

Fitz looks at her but doesn't say anything as he tries to figure out how to break down Liv's walls.

"You know, Liv really loves lobster." Abby looks at Fitz as she speaks

"Is that right?" Fitz questions

"Mmm-hmm." Liv looks at Abby really wishing she would stop being so thirsty

Well, you should, uh, come down to the restaurant, my chef makes… (kissing his fore finger and thumb) wonderful lobster." Fitz continues to watch Liv for any sign he has a chance but Liv is not impressed. She has been down this road before with Russell her ex. He wined and dined her spent money on her, but it all came with a cost with him putting his hands on her claiming her as his property vs his girlfriend. Liv did not want to go through that again.

"You got your own restaurant?" Abby's eyes gets big as saucers as she inquires

Tom jumps in wanting to impress Abby "My man Trip got the hottest restaurant in the city. Maybe I can take you sometime?"

"I'd like that we already in there." Abby comments with certainty "Ain't that right, Liv?"

"Yeah. Maybe." Liv looks directly at Fitz as curiosity peaks her interests.

"I gotta go to the ladies room, like, now." She pauses and looks over at Liv. "Liv."

"I'm good." Liv says not wanting to play Abby let talks behind their back game.

Seeing Liv is not going with her Tom volunteers. "I gotta go too." He and Abby leave the table with sex on their minds. Liv already knows what Abby is about to do rolls her eyes.

"Why does it got to be so much violence out there?" Liv says still thinking about the events at the club

"Why are you talking to me like I'm responsible?"

"I'm just saying…sorry. You're right. I apologize." Liv slumps back against the booth they are seated in "But I'm just saying…"

"What are you going to do about it? Do you have something in mind to stop it?"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"I don't know that's up to the politicians, I'm still in school." She says feeling defeated

Fitz sees this and changes the direction of the conversation "Oh you're in school? What are you majoring in?"

"English literature."

Fitz chuckles "You trying to be a writer, huh?"

"I am a writer."

"Cool let me read some of your work." Fitz gives her his million dollar smiles again

"No, I'm sorry but I don't let strangers read my work."

"You do know that when you sit down and converse with someone, technically you're not a stranger anymore, right?"

Liv decides to cut to the chase and just give Fitz her true thoughts about him. "Mr. you do know…"

He interrupts her. "Fitz…My name is Fitzgerald but my family calls me Fitz and now I'm sharing that with you since you refuse to call me Trip."

She's surprised truly surprise but continues her statement. "Listen Fitzgerald, you seem like a really nice guy. I appreciate dinner, and you taking us home was really nice, but I know what you do."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes and I've been there before and I know most girls…"

"I don't date girls." Fitz adds with his half crooked smiles "I date women."

Liv feels heat go throughout her core at this sexy ass man sitting across from her. He's not just handsome and smells like a women's dream and her walls seems to be breaking down. She tries to compose herself and not show him that he's getting through to her.

"As I was saying I know most women would just take the money and food…"

Fitz doesn't let her finish before he speaks again "So, you think, you really think I care more about what's in between your legs than…" He taps his temples indicating the brain

"Come on…We both know you're not interested in reading my work. All you wanna do is hit. And that's good for you. But that's not who I am…Okay?"

"Thank you for keeping it 100, I appreciate that." Fitz sits back against the booth. He is very impressed with Liv. His heart actually speeds up. So he decides to take a page from her book and keep it 100. "I don't hide what I do. It was something I've done since I was 17. I made a conscious decision to continue once I became an adult. I'm a young single successful criminal. Yeah that's what I do. That's not who I am. I love reading, I love music, I love art anything involving stimulating the mind and my intelligence I love. So I apologize. I assumed you being a writer you could possibly have written something that could do that."

Liv smirks letting her guard down just a bit as she sit back once again. Abby and Tom returns all smiles. "What's up Liv? Ya'll good?"

Fitz looks at Liv. "We good?" presenting the question to her leaving the ball in her court.

She doesn't answer but instead says "I'm ready to go. Can we leave now?" She is discombobulated. She is caught up in her feelings. She is attracted to this handsome specimen of a man. She is wet in her core. What the fuck she thinks. I need to get away from this man. She's feeling things she's never felt before. She needs to leave before she finds herself underneath this man in his bed. Time is of the essence. She needed to leave now.

Without question they all leave. Fitz drops Abby and Tom off at Tom's place first giving him more time with Liv without them. "Trip take care of my girl." Abby says leaning into the passenger side window. "Liv are you in good hands." Liv smirks but gives no reply thinking this is probably a bad idea. But she is used too Abby ditching her for a guy she wants to spend time with. She would normally catch a uber but something about Fitz made her feel safe.

As they drive to Liv's house a pin drop could be heard. "Are you from here?" Liv finally breaking the silence asks

"Yes born and raised. What about you?"

"No we moved her from Georgia after my mother's passing from a car accident my Ginny raised me moving us here to be closer to her sister but she has since passes too."

"Sorry to hear that. Ginny who's that?"

"My grandmother I couldn't say granny. I had a speech impairment when I was young. I would say Ginny instead of granny and it stuck."

"So you don't have any siblings?"

"Nope I'm an only child?"

"Me too I still have my mother but I don't see her much."

"Why not?" Liv gives him a curious look

"Let's just say she's the reason I'm in this life. Not the reason I stayed but she's the reason none the less."

"Wow. Now I'm the one who's sorry."

"It's no biggie. I can stop anytime I get ready."

"Why haven't you?"

"You want the truth?"

"No please lie to me…of course I want the truth."

"I've never had a reason to." He stops at the red light and looks at Liv. "Maybe you could be that reason."

"You would give all this up for me? Aren't you a made man? I'm sure it's probably not that easy."

"If I had someone like you in my life Livvie I would. The odds would be against me but for someone as beautiful as you I would."

"Fitz you don't even know me." She says not mentioning him calling her Livvie. No one has ever called her that. She liked it and could get used to it.

"I know I like you, from the moment I saw you I knew I had to talk to you. I don't know it's something about you that just draws me in. You are different from the average women I have come across. You got my attention without even trying. You're not just beautiful, your classy, and educated, and intelligent. You also have a great amount of self respect and I like that in a woman. "

Liv don't know what to say. She's overcome with desire from his words. She squirms in her seat crossing her legs which doesn't go unnoticed by Fitz. So she looks straight ahead and notices she has reached her neighborhood. She instructs Fitz to pull over two houses from where she lived. He does. "If my Ginny sees me getting out of your truck she will have the entire prayer group casting demons out of me."

Fitz laughs "No we don't need that. I will just wait here until I see you get inside safely. It's a nice neighborhood and all but you never know when someone is lurking."

Liv smiles and exits the truck but turns to Fitz. "Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Liv closes the door and heads up the street while Fitz waits for her to safely get inside just as he's pulling off his phone rings he sighs once he sees it's Amanda. He answers with a fake yawn as if he was sleeping "What's up Amanda?"

"It's damn near morning, what happened?"

Yawning again "I was knocked out."

"Yeah well I've been waiting all night for you."

"I had a long day let me call you tomorrow." Fitz not giving in to Amanda says right before hanging up the phone laughing at himself at how rude that was but not caring because he now had his site set on the most beautiful women he's ever met and he'd be damn if he'd let anyone mess up his chance with her. Olivia Pope yeah she's the kind of women you marry, nothing like these women who throws themselves at him for a little change and some clothes.

**A/N: This is just the beginning. This is based off one of my all time favorite movies. I wonder if any of you can guess which one. It involves one of my favorite scandal characters. Let me know in the reviews if this scenario sounds familiar. Also tell me what you think about this chapter. I can't wait to read your thoughts. Until next time….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Against All Odds**

**A/N: Such a great response from you all. Yes this is based off of True to the Game, starring none other than Columbus Short himself as the main character and he was hella sexy in it too. I will continue to try and do justice with this one. See if I can follow the movie with my own little twist. So here we go.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

**Fitz…**

The following afternoon Fitz decided to stop by and check on Mellie as he walks in he misses getting hit in the head as her phone flying across the room. "What you pitching for the Philly's now what's wrong?"

Mellie looks up and sighs. "I was trying to pay my bills and all they do is give me a freaking automated machine, what brings you by?"

He walks over and sits next to her. "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by. What's wrong?"

"I got a pay up or get out eviction notice. I've been paying my mortgage for 5 years and I'm late on two payments and now they want to pull this bull crap." Mellie huffs

Fitz takes the forms from her and looks them over. "This is it? Mel you had me worried. I got you. Don't worry about it."

"No Trip everybody around you always asking you for things and have their hand out. I will figure this out. I've been holding it down by myself for a long time and I…" Mellie was getting riled up when Fitz interrupts her rant.

"Mel. Mel, Mel. Sit down." She does "First of all, you're not everybody…you're family. If I have a dollar you have a dollar." He reaches for all the paper on the center table "Are these all of your bill?"

"Yes." She softly answers

"All of them?" She nods "Are you sure?" She answers yes again "Cool I'm going to take them to my accountant and make sure he takes care of them." Fitz pulls a large sum of folded money from his suit jacket inner pocket and counts off 5 grand. "You don't have to call nobody. Ever." He hands her the money

"Really?" She says with pure admiration and disbelief

"Yeah now do something nice for yourself buy that beautiful baby of yours something nice. By the way have you heard from his father?"

"Marcus no. Not a word since he accused me of sleeping with you after I told him I was pregnant."

"He was just insecure like most men. You sure he's not H's kid? He's looks just like him?" Fitz asks and Mellie face turns white as a ghost.

"You know about me and Harrison?"

"I know everything about everybody Mel."

"And you're ok with it? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Mel you're a grown woman and can do as you please."

"I…I just thought you wouldn't approve plus Harrison and I was only together one time."

"That's all it takes Mel so is he…H's kid?"

"I think he is…I'm not sure, he does favor him though."

"I think you should tell him and if needed take the test. You shouldn't have to do this alone if you don't have to."

"Thanks Trip really for everything. I will give him a call."

"That's my girl. Hey one more thing. Have you ever heard of a lady people call Ginny?"

"Trip no…what did Ginny do? Please tell me you aren't going to do something to her? She took care of everyone. She's a saved woman Trip and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"No I'm interested in her granddaughter you know brown skinned beautiful with doe eyes."

"Olivia?" Mellie chuckles "You into chocolate? She got you feeling some kind of way?"

"I mean I met her, I read her blog, and she's a writer…"

"Yeah, well, you can write that one off."

"Whoa now you're talking, now make it make since. Why?" Fitz stands up

"I'm just saying you're in the wrong line of business. She used to date this dealer when she was a teenager. What's his name…uh…uh or yeah Russell. Yeah they did the whole baller, Pretty Woman thing."

"So wait, wait is she still with him? What happened?" Fitz sits back down next to Mellie

Nope. He also did the Ike Turner beat the shit of your ass thing, too. She's already been to the magic show, seen all the tricks. I heard her mom died having her not sure if that's true or not but I know Ginny raised her."

Fitz sits and ponders for a moment "Alright sis thanks I got to get out of here."

"You stay on the move."

"Time is money sis."

"Mmm-hmm. Love you Trip." Mellie says as Fitz walks out of the door he throws her the deuces.

**Olivia…**

Olivia and her Ginny was sitting having Sunday dinner after church service. "Liv you must have been out pretty late last night or shall I say early this morning falling asleep in church and all."

"Ginny I.."

"Save it child before you lie to me I just wanted you to know I know what time you made it home. Just don't let them street mess up your schooling you hear me? Remember what I told ya. The only place that's open after midnight that a man wants to go..."

"Is between a woman's legs." Liv softly finishes the statement.

"Don't you ever forget it or let yourself get caught up."

Liv drops her head "Yes ma'am."

The sound of the doorbell gives Liv a reason to leave the table so she does and answers the door. "Hey Liv."

"Hey Abbs."

Abby walks in "Ohhh what Ginny fix it smell good in here?"

"Girl dinner is over your too late." They both head for the sitting room.

"Heyyyy Ginny." Abby yells from the sitting room.

"Hey baby." She responds and continues what she's doing

"Sooo how'd it go with Trip?"

Liv hunches her shoulder. "It was cool he dropped me off."

"That's it!" Abby loudly expresses

"Shhh Ginny knows I was out last night." Liv whispers

"Oh, shit. My bad. It was worth it though Liv, Trip is paid. Girl you hit the gold mind and he seems to really like you."

"Yeah well that remains to be seen."

"Liv girl, not only is he making money in the streets he got a bunch of businesses. He's a millionaire compared to where we come from."

"Abbs I had my share of drug dealing millionaires to last me a life time."

"Pa-lease Russell wasn't nowhere near a millionaire anyway, Trip is supposed to be seeing some chick named Amanda who lives up in Germantown."

"Good for her she can have him." Liv says with a slight feeling of jealousy

"Yeah I feel you Liv, besides you gonna be a boss with your writing and shit. You gonna be big. That's why I got you something."

She hands Liv a gift. "Oh Abbs thank you." Liv opens it to see a diary with lock and key and gives Abby a hug.

"Look Liv for real though neither of us had it easy coming up but you still got your dream and that's more than most people."

"But trust and believe you always got me and don't be spending your money on me either. "

"Whatever I got some money from T, and I couldn't help but buy this for you."

Liv laughs "Do T. know he contributed to this?"

"Not unless he saw me go through his wallet while he was in a sex coma."

"Abby you are a mess but I love your messy ass."

Ginny walks into the room "You know Abby you missed Sunday service again so I will be expecting you next Sunday are we understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now come and help me clean this kitchen both of you."

The following morning Liv is on her way to class when a Harrison approaches her. She hadn't met him and didn't recognize him. "Excuse me are you Olivia Pope?"

Liv pauses in her pace "Yes do I know you?"

Harrison pulls out an envelope and hands it to her. _Livvie It would be my honor if you would join me at my restaurant for lunch and a trip to the LA with me this weekend. My driver Harrison will escort you. Fitz. _Liv smiles after reading the card. "Tell Fitz I said thank you but I'm ok." She then continues to class.

Harrison calls Fitz and relay the message. "What the fuck you mean she didn't get in the car?" Check this out text me as soon as she leaves class…as soon as she leaves." Fitz hangs up and goes to plan B. But not before instructing Huck to take and drop off some documents to his mom in which Huck does after much discussion about the questions his mom would ask.

"Trip she's going to ask me why you didn't bring them."

"She knows the answer that's why she won't ask the question, so why the fuck are you asking me questions. Do I not pay you enough that you question my instructions?"

"I'm just saying Trip I'm more useful than being your goffer."

"And when I need somebody killed I'll let you know understood?" Huck nods and walks away.

After Huck leaves some uninvited guests show up causing Fitz and Tom to turn towards the entryway of the restaurant. "Hey what's up Trip or should I say Mr. Grant." Jake announces with his two flunkies flanked behind him.

"We're closed, gentlemen." Fitz tell Jake and his men

"It doesn't look that way to me. Ya'll need some more security up in this bitch my man." Jake responds stopping just in front of Tom and Fitz as 5 more of Fitz men appear from the back.

"Yeah anybody can get up in this joint." Flunky one adds looking around as if he's looking for something in the ceiling.

Tom steps forward "Trust and believe we are more than secured…JOKE!" Tom opens his jacket revealing his 9mm. Jake chuckles

"Something funny." Tom recites itching to just shoot Jake on site

"Naw I'm just saying that's cute my little niece got one just like that." Jake answers referring to Tom's gun

Fitz then steps around Tom "Hilarious what was your name. Jack is it….Yeah it was Jack Jock I'm sure it will come to me. Come here, come here, right this way. Have a seat." Fitz says using a very fast dialect turning Jake towards the empty tables where the diner's would normally sit. He pulls out a chair and taps the back after pulling it from the table and walks around to sit across from him. "You and I have yet to be properly introduced. You thirsty?"

"Naw I'm good." Jake quickly answers

"But you sure are acting thirsty." Fitz state staring at Jake with his piercing glare

Jake rubs the back of his neck at the statement then finally gathers himself. "I'm not trying to act all GI Joe and shit, but everybody knows that you are big time and you are the man around here and I want to work with big time. You got the connects to the quality, so that makes you the man to see."

"Imma keep it 1000 with you, Joke. I do not like when people try to impress me."

"A lot of people talk the talk but me and my crew we showing you that we the hottest thing moving outside of you in these streets…"

Fitz interrupts him "I don't work the streets. Does this look like the streets? Do I look like a street dude?"

"Oh so you don't think we can't move how you move? We can't do what you do?"

"I don't know, you're famous. Like my man said you're famous, the streets say you're famous. You want to be a star? I don't want to be a star where everybody knows my name." Fitz pauses and pulls his chair closer to the table and look directly at Jake. "That shit you and your man pulled at my club the other night…Noisy. I don't do noisy."

"Damn man I apologize for that. Look we respect you…"

"It's not a no…but it's not a yes. Just give it a couple months, let thing smooth out. Know this…I see you Jake." Fitz says with a very intense look in his eyes that sends a chill down Jakes spine "We'll work something out." Fitz says pacifying Jake for the moment knowing he would never work with a man like Jake or allow someone like him into his organization

"That's fair." Jake agrees

"Fair is fair." Fitz continues

"You the boss I get it." Jake working for the last word

You trying to be a boss, I get it." Fitz shoots back taking the last word "Jake you want to be a boss its rules to this shit remember that." Fitz finalizes and sits back crossing his leg placing his crossed hands on top of them. Jake is left speechless but feeling as if his bully tactics worked decides to take the last word. "Just know we have been introduced before." With that he gets up and leaves knowing he's never been introduced to Fitz but as far as he thought Fitz didn't know that but Fitz knew one thing for sure Jake had to go.

**Olivia…**

After class Liv catches the bus home as she always does. 10 minutes into her ride she hears him speak. "Hello Queen."

Liv looks up and removes her earbuds with a huff. "You just don't give up do you?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Fitz smiles answering and taking a seat next to her at the same time.

"Oh so what you just thought you would send a car, I'd skip class get in and what? Go to Atlantic City spend some money have some fun and I'd throw my panties in the air in gratitude?"

Fitz turns to her still smiling "I actually like the throw the panties in the air part."

"I bet you do." Liv says trying not to laugh and keep a serious tone and facial expression "I bet you can write a book on it telling your many quests."

"On only my experiences." Fitz sneeks in during her rant

I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not interested in being your experiment."

"It's really loud on this bus I know but I didn't say experiment I said experiences." Fitz says leaning in closebeing sure Liv could hear him clearly

Liv leans back "I know what you said. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child." The creases in her forehead bunches together as she clearly offended

Fitz sees this and decides to stop joking with her. "Take it easy…man look, relax. I'm not talking to you like you're a child. I just like you and I know you like me too."

"How do you know I like you?"

"Because…you haven't slapped me in the face or got up and left or asked me to leave."

Liv smiles "I like you but this isn't gonna happen."

"Why?"

Liv blows out a breath "I have been with guys like you…"

"You have been with boys. You have never been with a man. I would never put my hands on you or disrespect you."

"Oh you did a personal check on me?"

"Of course I did. I'm doing everything in my power to get out of this life and not just for you but for me."

Liv looks down at her hands then back up at Fitz "I don't trust myself with you." She says with a smirk of her own as the nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"I don't trust myself with me. Welcome to the club."

After a long pause Liv finally speaks "You got to meet my Ginny. She's my world she's my everything."

"Family is everything. They won't mind my skin color? I just need to be prepared."

"What skin color? You look human to me. We don't see color. We see people."

"I think we need to plan a date then."

"Okay so dinner."

"Dinner my restaurant Lobster…"

"No no no no. You gotta have dinner at my Ginny's house at her table and you can bring some of your friends, if you like."

"Done." He says without hesitation "But first." He says grabbing her phone from her lap and calling himself. "Call me and let me know what your Ginny says."

She smiles "Okay now get off my bus." Fitz pulls the next stop alert and gets up and exits the bus with a huge smile on his face. Olivia Pope was having dinner with him or was it the other way around.

Liv watches him as he walks away admiring his swag and his sexiness. She looks down at the pad she was writing in before he appeared and reads what she wrote

_I stare in your eyes, and the world disappears._

_I cannot believe that you are actually here_

_Leaving us together so no one can see_

_Your body moves closer so you're next to me_

_Your fingers unbutton and take off my clothes_

_Your hands move all over from my head to my toes_

_Without delay we start to play_

"Damn this man already got me writing poetry about him and me." Liv softly says to herself before exiting the bus.

**Jake…**

Jake returns to his broken down spot on the lower east side. Him and his men are sitting around smoking weed and drinking. Jakes right hand flunky Rich walks up to him. "So how'd the meeting go you haven't said much since we left."

Jakes is pissed. "He thinks he's smarter than me. He plans to string us along but I'm nobody's flunky we gonna push up on all his territory. If he won't let us in we will take all his customers and make them pay us. Then he will need us. He put that lame ass Drew down and not us. We make more move then him. We own these streets. Take out Drew and he'll have no choice but to see us." Both men laugh and continue smoking and drinking.

**Olivia…**

Liv paces the floor in her bedroom later that night trying to figure out how to approach her Ginny about Fitz. She rehearsed in her head several times before she decided to just do it. She heads to her Ginny's bedroom and lightly knocks on her door. "Ginny can I come in?"

"Yes dear come on in." Ginny gently says

Liv opens the door and walks inside and sits on the bed next to her with nervous energy. "Umm Ginny I met a guy."

Ginny smiles "Okay keep going."

"He's wants to take me out on a date but I wanted him to meet you first. So I told him he had to have dinner at your table."

"Oh Olivia dear is that why you are so nervous? Don't be nervous child. I would love to meet him especially if he wants to date my only granddaughter. You are a grown woman Olivia and it's ultimately your decision."

"I know Ginny but your opinion is important to me. I just need him to pass the Ginny test."

"That fine Olivia dear but tell me what is it about this man the peaks your interest because any man can spend money on you. Is that why you are thinking about going?"

"No it's actually because he got on my bus Ginny. He gave me his time. He stopped whatever he was doing to get on my bus just to get to know me and give me his time. Most men wouldn't do that."

"Now a man giving you his time is something. So yes dear invite him over this Friday. I'll prepare dinner and meet this young man."

"He also wants me to go to LA with him."

"He got on your bus and now he wants to put you on a plane?"

"I mean if it's okay with you."

"It's spring break. You're a grown woman. You have to decide what you want to do." Ginny adds with a smile. Liv bits her bottom lip as she thinks about what her Ginny said.

"Oh and he might invite his brother who kind of have a thing for Abby."

"Oh so I get a two for one special." They both laugh and Liv returns to her room and calls Fitz. "Hi."

"Hi.'

"How do you feel about dinner this Friday at 6?"

"Friday at 6 is perfect but I must say I kind of miss you already."

"Fitz…you're just saying that."

"No I'm very serious Livvie. I know it sounds weird because I've only know you for a short period of time. It's…it's just something about you that has me acting out of character. Women chase me not the other way around. You got me sniffing around you like a lost puppy."

The rich deepness of Fitz voice is making feel all kinds of bothered down below. "You know you have a very sexy voice. It kind of makes me act out of character too."

"If I pass the test after meeting your grandmother will you think about going to LA with me Saturday?" Dropping his voice even more

"Yes I'll think about it." Liv stutters out feeling hot and bothered. Never has any man ever had this effect on her before. She couldn't stop smiling

"Okay now I can rest knowing there is hope for me after all."

"Yes Fitz there is hope."

"Goodnite Livvie."

"Goodnite Fitz."

**2 days later Ginny's table….**

"So Fitzgerald tell Ginny what do you do?" She asks

"I ahh own several businesses that I inherited when my dad died. I just expanded and opened a night club."

"Tell me about yourself." Ginny adds

"Well my full name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third after my father. He passes when I was 17 so it left me and my mother. When I turned 18 I took over the family business and the rest is history."

"Oh that sounds wonderful and what about you Thomas?"

"Well ma'am my name is Thomas Christopher Larson I was and orphan no family to speak of when I met Fitz we became best friends. I partnered with Fitz and the rest is history."

"So you gentlemen are not blood brothers?" Ginny continues

"No ma'am I'm actually an only child Tom is my best friend who I consider a brother." Fitz informs with his loving charm. "I must say this food is exquisite. I thank you for inviting us over."

"Why thank you son nothing like a home cooked meal and I must say Fitzgerald I like you. You're very respectful and I can see you come from a good family." Ginny being a smart woman catching the subject change moved the conversation along.

"Thank you ma'am." Fitz decided to not elaborate further.

"And thank you Thomas for saying prayer over dinner. It's good to see you have some religious upbringing."

"Your welcome ma'am respect is very important to me." Tom adds causing Ginny to nod her head in approval.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and conversation that is until Ginny told Abby she's needed to slow down on the drinking and act like the lady she is. On that note Tom and Fitz decided it was time to leave before their pleasant night turned into something else. Against Abby's better judgment they decided she should stay at Ginny's for the night. Liv helped Abby sober up and they cleaned the kitchen when Ginny walked in.

"Abby." Abby turns at the sound of Ginny's voice

"Yes ma'am."

"Sweetie please use more moderation. I would hate for someone to take advantage of you out there in those streets." Not elaborating since Abby never ask her concerning Tom as Liv did with Fitz.

"Yes ma'am." Abby answers

"Ginny did you really mean what you said about liking Fitz?" Liv nervously inquires already knowing her Ginny never said something she didn't mean but she wanted to be sure.

"Yes Olivia he's does seem like a very nice young man and smart. You would never know he was a drug dealer." With that Ginny walks out of the kitchen leaving Liv and Abby with their mouths hung open. "Damn can't get nothing past Ginny Liv." Abby says with the look of shock on both of their faces.

The following morning Liv says her goodbyes to Abby and Ginny and head to the airport with Fitz headed for LA. As the two arrive at the private airstrip Liv is in amazement at what she sees. "You have a private jet?"

"Yes and you will be the first woman to ride on it with me."

Liv thinks to herself who is this man? Can she get accustomed to this sort of lifestyle? Is this all a dream? He's really a millionaire. Damn what had she gotten herself into? Fitz is big time her ex had nothing on him. Period! Liv is startled back to reality as she hears Fitz call her name snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Livvie, Livvie, baby are you alright?"

Liv finally focusing on him "Ah yeah, Fitz is this real you really own your own jet?"

"Yes my queen."

"So are you like…a millionaire or something?"

"Or something Livvie. I don't advertise but I do pretty well. You ready to take flight with me?" He escorts her out of the truck and they walk hand in hand onto the plane. Liv watches in amazement as their luggage is loaded and everyone caters to Fitz's every will as well as hers. As they buckle after the captain announces they are about to take off Liv leans into Fitz laying her head on his shoulder as he holds her hand. "Have you ever flown before?" He asks and she shakes her head. "Don't worry Livvie I got you." He says as the plane begins to move preparing for takeoff.

The plan slowly moves increasing its speed graduately before it jolts down the runway and begins to ascend. Liv squeezes Fitz hand not sure what to expect but glad Fitz is there to comfort her. Once the plan reaches altitude Liv release the breath she didn't realize she was holding after Fitz assures her everything is okay. "You can breathe now baby. The hard part is over. See." He points to the seatbelt release light. He then raises the shade next to the window giving Liv the most beautiful view she's ever seen.

"It's beautiful Fitz. So this is what it looks like above the clouds."

"Yes Livvie and if you stick with me, I'm going to show you the world and all its beauty." He seals his statement with a kiss to her forehead.

The 6 hour flight seems like a short time as they continue to talk. Fitz being the perfect gentleman makes Liv smile and laugh throughout the flight. She can't help herself from constantly touching him and rubbing her fingers through his hair. "You have beautiful hair." She says feeling tipsy from the wine.

Fitz chuckles "I've never been told that before, but okay. I love when you do that."

"What this?" She asks as she continues to massage his scalp with her small fingers. "I can't help it. It's so thick and soft and this one curl just has a mind of its own."

"Mmm." Fitz moans out sending a shock wave down Liv's core. Suddenly the temperature changes as Fitz eyes change colors to a soft blue. "I really like you Livvie…no bullshit. I'm getting out of this game and I want you by my side when I do. Just give me some time while I work out the logistics and in a couple of months I will be all yours…if you will wait for me. Wait for me Livvie…tell me you will wait for me?"

Liv begins to squirm in her seat at the passion in his voice, the sincerity in his eyes, and the sexiness in his voice. She sits back "Can…can I think about it?" Liv softly asks feeling like she's falling over the edge of a cliff without a parachute because she's falling for this man and has no control over how to stop herself only knowing him for a little under a month.

"Sure baby. I'm not going anywhere." With that he pulls her to him and holds her until sleep takes her. The wine they had was taking its toll. Fitz wakes Liv once they are about to land so she can put on her seat belt. They check into one of the grand hotels and again Liv breathe is taken away with the room the view and all the catering from the staff. "You like?" Fitz asks Liv as his pays the bus boy who continues to try and sell him on the room and the view quickly shutting him up and him making a quick exit.

"Yes. It's gorgeous and this view."

Fitz would love nothing more than to kiss Liv and get a taste of her tongue on his. Feel the softness of her lips but he knows he must take his time with Liv because she's nothing like any other woman he's ever met. He watches her as she checks out the view. "A gorgeous view for a gorgeous woman."

"You really laying it on thick Fitz. I'm already impressed."

"No queen you only think you are. I have much more in mind you have yet to experience."

Liv crosses her arms and leans back on one leg. "Oh really…like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Let's get showered and change so I can take you out on the town. I have a few surprises for you. This will be a weekend you will never forget."

"I like how you think but first I see you got two bedrooms."

"Hmm, yeah I didn't want to jump to any conclusions or be disrespectful to you. So yes you have your own room."

"I appreciate that. You're proving to be a perfect gentleman."

"I appreciate you appreciating that." Fitz says with a smirk. Another point for Fitz

**A/N: This is harder than I thought. I really have to put in some work to add my own twist but I will continue to do my best…Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Against All Odds

Chapter 3

Happy Reading!

As Fitz promised Liv was having the best time of her life. From the trips down the walk of fame to hoarse back riding. To the exquisite dinner Liv was in heaven. She was also falling hard for this man she barely knew. He had shown her how a woman should be treated and more. Yes she definitely could get used to this royal treatment. She thinks back to when they were hoarse back riding and how she allowed him to kiss her for the first time.

As they were walking down the beach after going for her first ride she was scared at first but Fitz reassured her that she would be just fine. "You sure you've never ridden a horse before? You seem like a natural."

"I'm sure but thank you for bringing me. It's so beautiful here. It feels good to get out of Philly."

"I can show you more Livvie. I can show you the world."

"Thank you for bringing me here though. I love it."

Smiling he says "Really? I'm going to have to bring you back." Pulling her to him by her waist he can't hold back any longer he kisses her with a quick peck at first but then he goes in for the full on Fitz experience. Pulling her face close to his lips only inches from hers he gives her a deep and penetrating love filled lip lock that left the effect he was looking for. The kiss left Liv in a dream like state. Romance was definitely in the air and Liv was ready to give herself to him. He had won her over. He had her convinced. She had fallen hard for Fitzgerald the man.

As she lay in her bed the following morning after sleeping separately she wakes to breakfast in bed with a note next to the orange juice. _I have some business to tend to I'll be back in a couple of hours. Enjoy your breakfast. Here's a little something for you. Go out and buy yourself something nice. Fitz. _Liv smiles as she pick up the crisp hundred dollar bills and counts them falling back on her bed smiling at the future she can now see for herself which now included Fitz a man she never saw coming and has already fallen in love with against all odds. So after showering Liv hit the streets of LA for some much needed shopping.

**Fitz…**

Fitz arrived at the location of his connect. He pulls into a private garage and exits his car walking up to the man shaking his hand as he greats him. "Eli my man it's good to see you again."

"Hello Fitz. Glad to see you made it on time. Come we have much to discuss." The two men slide into a classic luxury automobile. "Now tell me Fitz are you sure your people can handle this much weight?"

"I'm sure. When you see your return just know it was them that did that. I'm stepping back and letting them handle it so that everyone will know who they are."

"Tell me again why the sudden desire to get out?"

Fitz sits back straitening his posture "I never asked for this life. I never wanted this life. It was handed to me, pretty much forced on me. I have more money than I can spend in 3 lifetimes. I want more out of life now. I've made it. I've reached the end of this shit. I can't go any higher in this life. This isn't sudden I've actually been thinking about it for over a year now. I wanted to feel everyone out first put people in place. I knew they wouldn't just let me walk away without them still having the ability to make money besides, I want a family, kids…I've met someone."

Eli interrupts "She must be a special lady. Only someone special makes a man wants to change his life. Especially a life he was born into." Turning his body and looking at Fitz "Well son speaking from experience don't let her get away. I let a very special woman get away and regret it to this day. I was so focus on my career that when she told me she was pregnant I thought she was just saying that to keep me from leaving for the internship that lead to me becoming a lawyer. I'm going to share something with you Fitz because I see you as a son and I promise your father I would look after you. I left the pregnant woman I loved for my dreams only to fuck those dreams up. After becoming a lawyer I became a Supreme Court Justice and then I got into some dirty dealings and owed some people some money. Your father bailed me out and kept them from killing me. I had to step down because I would never have gotten from under the people I had gotten into bed with and eventually would have ended up in jail or dead. So I went to work for your father. I rose up in the ranks but and I was out of town when the takeover happened. I'm sorry son I wasn't there to save him. But as I was saying I regret my decisions now because I possibly have a child out there that I'll never know."

"Have you tried contacting the mother? Tried to find her?"

"She died that same year I left her son."

"Oh damn sorry to hear that. What about the child? Is the child alive?"

"All I know is she had a daughter named Baby Girl Pope. I don't know the first name and there are a shit load of Pope's out there."

A light bulb goes off in Fitz's brain. Could this be? Could his Livvie be the Pope baby Eli is talking about? Could Eli be Liv's father? He didn't want to ask Eli anymore questions and get his hopes up so he tabled the information for another day. But he would definitely find out and if it's true have the biggest surprise for two people he loved very much.

"I'm going to hand everything over to Tom after the introductions are done. So how do we do this? What's our means of transport?"

Eli taps the dashboard and says "You're sitting in it."

Fitz looks around with a smile "My man. You always were a smart son-of-a gun. Let me get out of here. Let me know when the shipment is in route." Fitz hits the remote on his key chain and the trunk of his rental car opens. Eli nods to his men and they walk over and remove several black bags filled with money. Before Fitz exits the car he turns to Eli "Eli how is it you work for the government and still be able run your organization?"

"Son don't you know the government runs the world and when you find the right hands to grease you become the government. Therefore becoming untouchable as long as no one knows my identity I don't exist, to the drug game I'm Rowan. To the government I'm Elijah King and to family I'm just Eli." Eli pats Fitz on the shoulder before getting out of the car concluding their business.

Fitz returns to the hotel about 3 hours later Liv is sitting on the sofa when he walks in with her feet tucked underneath her. He walks up to her and kisses her on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi." She answers with a smile returning the kiss which quickly heats up into a hot make out session. Fitz is the first to pull back "Mmm Livvie you smell so good."

"Thanks so do you."

"I have plans for us today. You ready to be surprised?"

"Sure." She says jumping up from the sofa kissing Fitz again on the lips. "Let me use the bathroom and then we can go."

"Okay." Is Fitz only response feeling turned on right now, yep her walls were surly coming down. He thought to himself

Liv returns "All done."

Fitz turns to her "Shall we?" He opens the door as she goes out first

Their first stop was sunset strip for a bit to eat. The ethnic food tour caught there interest so they decided to try some but they decided to keep it simple and just do Chinese specialty dishes. "So Livvie would it be inappropriate to ask you about your family. I mean outside of your Ginny?"

Liv looks up from her food "Umm no I don't mind what do you want to know?"

"I know you said your mom past away and your Ginny moved her to be closer to her sister was that all the family you have?"

"Yes unfortunately my Ginny only had one sibling she chose not to have children and my grandfather died before I was born. My mom was an only child, so it just me and Ginny now. I never knew my dad as I told you before all I know about him is his first name was Elijah."

"Your mom, do you look like her?"

"Yes. I have a picture of her in my locket want to see?" Fitz moves closer and checks out her locket.

"She's beautiful Livvie, just like you. You do look like her. What's her name…I mean if you don't mind me asking?"

"Her name was Maya…Maya Pope."

"She's beautiful baby I see where you get it from." He says kissing her

"Boy Abby would love it here. She would go crazy."

"Man Abby does not need to be here to go crazy."

"You better stop talking about my best friend…"

"I'm just saying…" He doesn't finish before Liv cuts in

"You know if it wasn't for Abby we wouldn't have met, right?"

"I mean, okay. Granted I just don't get it, you know? I mean you guys are nothing alike…nothing alike."

"What do you mean? She's my best friend. We've been best friends since high school."

"All right. I get it."

"Man, it just feels good to be out of Philly."

"I agree sometimes that place, it just…It just sucks the life out of you. You know what I'm saying?"

"Why don't you live somewhere else? Seems like you could live anywhere you want."

"Because, as much as I hate the city, I mean hate it, I love it at the same time. I grew up there. It's just crazy."

"What would you do if you weren't doing what you do now?"

"All I do know is I'm not gonna be doing this for the rest of my life. You hear me? You can't be a father or a husband with a life like this. You just can't…I can't."

"You want to be a father and a husband?"

"Yes. Of course, I do. I want it all. I want barbeque, baseball games, I want…I want swim meets, track meets, Christmas, birthdays, I want all that. I didn't grow up with that; I didn't have that to share with family."

"Yeah, me neither. I mean, I dream about it, but…"

"So, you dream about it? So, are you saying you want it, too?"

"Yeah I do."

Fitz slides closer taking Liv's face into his large hands "Well, I'm gonna have to give you that." He slowly kisses her taking her breath away.

They continue to eat and chat. Fitz would feed her his food and she would do the same. After they filled their stomach's Fitz escorted Liv to a waiting horse and carriage that had been waiting for them at the curb. "Your chariot awaits my queen." Fitz says before helping Liv up on the carriage.

Liv climbs up with Fitz assistance "Wow! Fitz are you serious?" Liv looks around at the roses and the wine assortment and card with her name on it as she takes a seat feeling giddy on the inside. Liv picks up the card and reads it. A smile forms on her face. For the next hour and a half Liv is lost in Fitz eyes and every word that comes out of his mouth. She is lost in the land of romance and desire. She can only imagine what will happen once they returned to the hotel. One thing she did know for sure was that this man had her wide open.

As the carriage arrived at their hotel ending the ride Fitz and Liv are having the time of their life. "So Livvie tell me am I the first white guy you ever dated or been interested in?"

Liv looks at him as they walk into the hotel. "Nope I'm infatuated with the actor Tony Goldwyn now he could get it any day any time."

Fitz face immediately scrunches "What! Tony Goldwyn that old ass dude I look better than him and he like over 50."

Liv breaks out laughing so hard she has to stop walking "You should see your face right now. (Continued laughter) come on Fitz don't be like that. It's not like that would ever happen, it's just a fantasy, I got who and what I want right here." She slows her laughter when she sees he's truly jealous. "Fitz I only have eyes for you. I'm here with you, getting to know you please don't be upset. You did say you have a thing for Kerry Washington and I'm okay with that."

"Yeah well I didn't say she could get it" Fitz use finger quotes to make his point

"Yeah I did but not as long as you got it, Fitz." Olivia uses the same finger quotes expression "I'm here with you, he's a TV actor are you seriously upset?"

Fitz realizes he's being ridiculous and jealous for no reason even though Tony Goldwyn looked damn good for his age, he laughs at himself causing Liv to laugh as well. "No queen but I will fight Tony G about my woman believe that." They both continue to laugh again as they enter their hotel room. Fitz suddenly turns to Liv pushing her up against the door with a kiss so passion filled Liv could do nothing but reciprocate the kiss.

Fitz erection is immediate and Liv feels all of him causing her to grind against him because she needed more. Fitz lifts her and she wraps her legs around him as the kiss deepens. Liv is the first to break the kiss as she stares into Fitz eyes. "I really need to take a shower and put on something comfortable."

Fitz releases her "Yeah me too. I can still smell horse manure." They both laugh. "Care to join me?" Fitz ask feeling Liv's sexual energy

Liv having plans of her own "No I have something else in mind."

Fitz smiles "Like what."

"Just go take your shower and when you get out you will see." He does as asked only to exit his bathroom 15 minutes later to Liv laying on her stomach in his bed with a red sexy see thru teddy on she purchased while out shopping. "Damn." Are the only words Fitz could think of as she looks back at him over her shoulder hair still wet from her shower she give him the come here finger.

**Tom…**

Tom has been handling all of the business while Fitz is away. Once all the pickups and drop-off's were done. He and the crew decided to enjoy some down time. He calls Abby and she agrees to meet him. As they waited outside of the club for Abby to appear Harrison receives a phone call. "This H."

"Hey Harrison this is Mellie."

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Umm I need to talk to you in person."

"About what Mel, I can't take that chance again if Trip finds out he will kill me."

"He already knows Harrison but that's not what we need to talk about."

"What the fuck you mean he already knows?"

"He knows Harrison, I don't know how but he does and he's cool with it."

"Really? He said that to you?"

"Dammit Harrison yes he said that to me, but look I think Anthony might be yours."

"What. Mellie quit playing. I don't have time for this you better go find that Marcus guy. Look I gotta go." With that he hangs up the phone when Abby finally walks up.

"Hey T. Hey H. hey Huck…T can I speak with you for a minute?" Abby greets as she walks up to the crew

After everyone returned the greeting Tom and Abby walks a few feet down the sidewalk. "Look T. I really like you I do but I'm not trying to be tied to anyone, and you're a bit to clingy and you know how I roll. I follow the money and you still work for someone and Andrew…well he's a made man so I'm rolling with him now. Sorry. Take care T." She kisses his check as Andrew pulls up in his black Benz and gets into the car and Tom Huck and Harrison walks up the block and heads inside the club. Before the door closes completely gunshots are heard causing each man to reach for their guns and turn and run back outside. Tom immediately thinks of Abby and turns towards Andrew's car only to see them both riddled with bullet holes. He Huck and Harrison take aim at the assailants running away hitting Jake flunky Rich killing him. Tom Huck and Harrison take a moment to stare at Abby and Andrew's dead bodies and then they move into action.

Huck goes inside and disables the clubs cameral system and erases the street cameras from the outside of the club. Tom puts all of their people on high alert, and Harrison is trying to prepare for what they are going to tell Fitz once he gets back. All three men leave the club after leaving specific instructions for the staff. Tomorrow Fitz was scheduled to return and each man wondered how in the hell were they going to explain this. Thankfully Andrew was not parked in front of the club therefore the club was not connected to the shooting. At least that one less thing they had to worry about.

**Fitz and Liv…**

Fitz slowly walks over to the bed crawling up to Liv clothe only in a bath towel as she looks at him over her shoulder. He kisses her. She kisses him still lying on her stomach as he moves to kiss her down her shoulder and back making his way leaving a trail of kiss down to her soft butt cheeks. After kissing her softly on each cheek he stands slowly gripping Liv's right leg turning her on her back so he could see of her in her entirety. "Livvie your so beautiful baby." He says as he rubs his hand up and down her bended knee of the right leg that is now propped up on the bed.

She sits up and runs her hand over the outline of his many tattoos. "I love your tattoos." FTG II is written on his left peck muscle surrounded by a heart. An eagle on the on the right with _If I had wings _written over the top. With a praying angel in the center of his 8 pack. His entire back was covered with a large eagle with wings spread wide.

Fitz lifts her teddy slowly removing it as Liv raises her arms as he does so. He leans down kissing her softly laying her back onto the bed tasting her tongue as he probes the inside of his mouth with his. Liv is in sensory overload. "I'm going to make you mines Olivia." He softly says deepening the kiss as he lifts her hands above her head. Liv wiggles her hands loose and releases his towel gripping his length in her small hands.

"I want you Fitz. I want to feel you inside of me." Liv pushes out in between kisses. Fitz is so hard and taken with everything Olivia Pope he can't think straight except to ask "Are you on the pill?"

"Yes." She moans out still reaching for his length rubbing it against her opening.

Without as much as an afterthought feeling her wet warmth on his tip he pushes his stiff hardness inside of Liv's opening causing her to arch off of the bed and scream out so loudly he's knocked back into reality causing him to pull out of her as quickly as he pushed himself in. "Livvie I'm sorry baby, I'm so…."

She quickly grabs his face using both hands. "Fitz babe, babe its fine…look at me its fine. It's just been a long time. Just go slower okay?"

"I'm sorry Livvie. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know and its fine. Now kiss me make love to me, Fitz."

Fitz does just that and after a few moments he begins to make his way down her chest taking her breast into his mouth. Moving from the right to the left sucking on each nipple evenly as he slowly slides his hand down her flat abdomen making his way to her slick folds he guides his single finger inside of her. She moans out. "Mmm." Causing Fitz to almost lose his load right then and there.

Fitz slowly slides down Liv's body kissing her along the way. "Where does it hurt baby so I can kiss the pain away." Fitz states in a deep baritone voice now completely naked himself. "Here?" He plants a kiss on top of her garden "Here?" He asks again as he slowly pushes Liv's legs up in the air kissing her dead center on her pussy. He licks between her folds slowly kissing her clit. "Here?" He says pushing his tongue inside of her wet opening tasting her nectar as it spill from her.

"There, right there love." Liv responds with a bated breath. "Oh god yes Fitz right there baby."

Fitz continues his tongue motion tasting all of Liv. A moment he has been dreaming about since he first saw her. "Mmm baby you taste so sweet." He slowly turns Liv over again onto her stomach and she goes with it. He pushes her onto her knees and dives back in with his tongue, sucking licking kissing her opening from his position while he grip both cheeks with his strong hands holding her in place. He went from sliding his fingers to using his tongue over and over back and forth sending Liv into a euphoric state as her first orgasm hits her so strongly it sends trimers throughout her entire body. "Oh oh oh Fitz. Mmm mmm mmm." Liv moans out as she collapses flat onto the bed.

Fitz lifts her back up by the waist as he slowly enters her making sure to not hurt her witch causes her to moan out again he then changes his mind he wanted to see her expression the next time she cums. So he pulls out "Turn over baby." She obeys and slowly turns over. Fitz stares at her as he strokes himself. Liv breath hitches at the site of his cock. Fitz follows her eyes and looks down at himself. "You're working with a lot there." She shares

"Is it too much for you?"

"I sure hope not."

Fitz positions himself back between Liv's thighs and slowly pushes into her opening distracting her with his mouth on hers. The tightness of her core is the best felling he's ever felt. What is it about this woman? It's everything. Everything about Olivia is transforming Fitz into someone he doesn't know. He's never caught felling for a woman…ever until now. She had him from the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Fitz made love to Liv like she's never experienced. He went so deep very very deep penetrating her tight wet wall with his hard thickness. He brought sounds out of Liv she never knew could be possible. He made her feel things she's never felt orgasmic feelings. Uncontrolled desire and awakening inside of her. This would be a moment neither of them would ever forget.

Fitz couldn't control the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness now running thought his veins now that he has had a taste and feel of Liv. He would do whatever it took to make her a permanent part of his life. He imprinted on her and marked her for life. She was now the most important person in his life. They made love most of the night. Stopping only to regain their energy to start again their desire for one another was prominent and insatiable.

With only two hours of sleep under their belt the board the jet to return home, sleeping the entire way. Once Fitz pulls up in front of Liv's house he gets out and opens Liv's door then grabs her luggage and walks her to the door. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asks holding her hands

"It was the best time I've ever had. Thank you."

"Ah that's good to know. We have to do this again."

"I'd like that."

"Me too, you look beautiful by the way." Liv smiles as he moves in for a kiss. She closes her eyes as she kisses him back not wanting to release but she feels Fitz pull back.

"I need to head out. I don't want Ginny to catch us making out on her doorstep. I'll call you later queen." He kisses her again before heading back to his truck. "Bye King." Liv softly says to herself before going inside.

As Fitz heads to the club he receives a phone call. "What Amanda."

"Dam Trip, what did I do?"

"I don't have time for this. I don't have time for you. It's a wrap for me and you." He hangs up with her still talking. Fitz turns on his business phone and 911 alerts immediately gets his attention. He continues on his way to the club in Boss mode.

"What happened!?" Fitz says asks as he enters the back of the club.

**Olivia…**

Liv walks into the house floating with joy. "Hey Ginny, I'm home did you miss me?" But her Ginny doesn't answer her question but Liv notices the look on her face. "Wha…what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Olivia to..to tell you this…Abby dear…Abby was killed yesterday in some kind of shooting." Ginny stutters out

Liv stands shocked in a state of disbelief before she can really register what her Ginny just said. "No..no I will just call her she's not dead. She can't be dead." Ginny pulls Liv into a hug as her legs give out from underneath her. "I'm sorry so this happened baby. I'm so sorry. I know this hurts baby." Ginny says while holding Liv as she breaks down in total heartbreak as the sound of Abby's voicemail plays on Liv's phone.

**Fitz…**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Fitz yells out hitting the top of the bar with his closed fist causing his men to jump.

Tom speaks up. "Jake and his men hit Drew first, Abby was there when it happened and she got caught up. She didn't make it either."

Fitz looks at Tom "Sorry man. I know how you felt about her."

"We hit back hitting one of them. We also took out a few of his corner boys." Harrison adds

"You did what! What the fuck you do that for?" Fitz yells anger relevant in his tone

"Come on Trip man did you expect us to just let the shit ride. Drew was our people?" Harrison continues

"I expected you to be a mutha fuckin professional. Not some low life street punk shoot'n up shit. We… cannot… afford…to go… to war… right now. We are above that street shit."

"So what's our next move?" Tom asks

"Drop all the prices. Hit then where it hurts in their pockets. That will bring Jake out of hiding. He will find me and we will be waiting. Clear the room. H. and Huck stay." All Fitz men head out. "Huck my girl Olivia keep eyes on her track her phone I want eyes on her home the college she attends everything. Also find out everything you can on a Maya Pope…everything her entire life history. Find that chick Elizabeth in Jake's crew when you do call me. We get to her we flush out Jake's location." Huck nods and leaves. "H. have a seat." He does "Has Mellie contacted you?"

Harrison becomes nervous not sure what Fitz knows but sensed Mellie must have contacted him "Yeah, Ah she said the kid might be mine."

"And?" Fitz pore himself a drink, trying to calm his nerves before he calls and check on Liv. He needed to handle everything so he could focus solely on her.

"And I'm not sure. She was still with that dude Marcus when it happened."

"So even though I specifically told everyone she was off limits unless she showed interest and if she did to come to me first, you went against that. She tells you she thinks Anthony is yours and you what…hang up on her because you don't have time?" Fitz turns to him with a tense stare. "You had time to creep and sleep with her and possibly make a baby with her, but now you don't have time. She's family H. and she a female what my number one rule?"

Harrison feeling like a child being chastised by his father stutter out "Respect and protect."

"That's right, respect the family and protect the women and children. That's two strikes H. don't let there be a third." With that Fitz walks off dialing into his phone to call Olivia only to be met with her voicemail.

**A/N: I'm currently writing the next chapter. Until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

Against All Odds

Chapter 4

**Fitz…**

Fitz continues to call Liv but and only gets her voicemail. He knows she's hitting the ignore button each time he calls. So he decides to stop by and Ginny informs him that she's not up to seeing anyone right now. He thanks her and leaves. Fitz is so pissed off right now its best that everyone stays on his good side. He's not in the mood to be around anyone. If he can't be with Liv fuck everyone else right now. He heads to his secret location he has when he needs to get away. No one knows about this location except him. This is where he goes to think and clear his head or get a good night rest. But he would not rest not while his mind is on Olivia.

He texted he called he would stop by the house. This would be his routine for the next two weeks. Tom handled all the business. Jake was nowhere to be found. Since Fitz dropped the prices on his product everyone came to his people. He loved Liv and would not give up on her but now it was time to handle business. Set up his exit from the game. Put Tom onto all his people and do the introduction. Fitz collected and stashed his take in his apartment safe just in case cash on hand was needed. Put a price on Jakes head. Word came down from the top that no one was to sell to Jake and his crew and to kill him on site. After hearing this and losing his right hand man Jake went into hiding. This made it much easier for Fitz to exit the game. Everyone already knew Tom was Fitz's right hand so the transition was easy. Eli sat down with the head of the cartels and explained Fitz's exit. Even those who didn't agree had no choice Rowan was the man and you were either with him or against him and those against him didn't live long enough to show it.

Fitz was getting impatient and frustrated that Liv was not talking to him so he went to see Mellie. "I need a favor."

"Anything what's up?"

"I need you to go by Ginny's house and talk to Olivia."

"Okay. Is this about her girl Abby?"

"No this is about me and her. I'm in love with her and she won't talk to me. You said you know Ginny…right?"

"Yeah almost everyone does."

"Good I need you to ask Ginny to let you see her and convince her to talk to me. Tell her how much I love her and miss her I know she's in love with me, but she hurting right now and won't talk to me. Plus you're the only female family I got besides my mom just maybe she will bond with you."

"Sure Trip I got you, you know that. Bye the way Harrison isn't Anthony's father just thought I'd throw that out there." Mellie quickly says

"Cool I got you whatever you need." He says with no hesitation hoping somehow Mellie will be able to get through to his Livvie.

**Olivia...**

Olivia did not leave the house. After attending Abby funeral not telling anyone where or when the funeral was being held she went alone she returned home. Spring break was over but she had yet to return to school. Ginny would come and check on her daily to make sure she ate and didn't need anything. Liv continued to play Abby's voicemail over and over and cry each time she did. This went on for two whole weeks.

Ginny walks into Olivia's room. "Ginny I just want to be by myself." She says listening once again to Abby's voicemail.

Ginny pulls her into a much needed hug kisses her on the forehead and rubs her back "Ahh baby. I know you're still hurting." She continues to rubs Liv's back and Liv lies in her bosom as she speaks "Fitzgerald stop by again."

Liv frowns "Did you tell him I wasn't here." She sits up drawing her head back

"Yes but you know he don't believe that." Liv states while rolling her eyes in the air

"I don't care Ginny what he believes he never liked Abby." Liv charges

"Olivia I'm not saying what you're doing isn't right…it is…and you know I don't want that life you, but I also think there a right way to do things. You chose to start a relationship with that man and I can't tell you how to live your life you make your own choices but right is right and that man deserve your honesty."

"I don't want to see him…I just want to left alone."

"And you have every right to feel that way, but you need to look that man in his eyes and tell him it's over." Ginny gets up and starts for the door. "Now I've done said all I have to say, but I'm not gonna be lying for you…If that man comes over here again. You will have to tell him yourself you don't want to see him." With that she walks out and goes on with her day and Liv lays back down thinking over her Ginny's words.

Two hours later the doorbell rings. Liv gets up to answer thinking it might be Fitz, remembering Ginny said she would not lie for her again and she didn't want Fitz in her room. With Ginny not far behind she opens the door. "Hello Olivia."

Liv looks Mellie up and down but before she could speak Ginny steps up. "Hello Melody, it's been such a long time."

"Hi Ginny I'm sorry to stop by unannounced Trip…I mean Fitz asked me to stop by to speak with Olivia, Olivia do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?"

"Umm sure." Liv says stepping back allowing Mellie to enter curiosity and slight jealousy plaguing her about who this woman is to Fitz and how does she know her Ginny.

"Well Melody is good seeing you again can I offer you something to drink?"

"No ma'am thank you." Abby answers and Ginny leaves the room

Liv offers her a seat and she sits as well. "Thank you for speaking with me Olivia as I said my name is Melody but everyone calls me Mellie. Fitz and I are really good friends. I've known him since I was 17 he's always looked out for me. We are like family. He asked me to speak with you." Liv doesn't say anything as she feels Mellie out. "Look Olivia I know you don't know me from a can of paint but Fitz is desperate and losing his shit. I've never seen him like this about any female…ever. He's in love with you Olivia. He told me to tell you he's very sorry about what happened to your friend Abby."

Liv finally speaks "He never liked Abby he talked down on her every chance he got."

"And he even apologizes about that as well. Look I know Fitz and since he met you he has changed…a lot. He smiles more he laughs more, and becomes angry less. I'm from this area grew up around here I also know these streets, and someone plays out here they have to know what their getting into. It's not you or Fitz's fault about what happened to Abby. It was those streets."

"Look I appreciate you speaking for him but I don't need anyone to tell me what he says. I got all his voice and text messages about how sorry he is how he misses me, how he loves me and wanting me to move in with him cause he bought a house the whole nine yards…whatever." Liv spurts watching for any sign from Mellie other that general concern for Fitz

"But do you love him? He seems to think so." Abby catches Liv off guard with this question and her body language speaks volumes about how Mellie really cares about Fitz

"Whether I love him or not I'm not some chick that needs to be saved I can take care of myself."

"I feel you, but I don't think you are the one who needs saving but he is." With that Mellie stood "He's in love with you Olivia he's tired of this life money and power doesn't give you happiness but falling in love does." Mellie walks out of the door without another word

The following morning Liv is up early packing. She had made up her mind. She was going to forgive her man. Life was too short to stay angry about something you have no power over and if Abby were here she would tell Liv to not let life pass her by. She spoke with her Ginny and explained that she was going to talk with Fitz and would call her later. She dials Fitz. He answers on half of a ring. "Livvie!"

"Hi. Can you send a car for me?"

"Yes baby Huck will be there in 10 minutes. Is that enough time?"

"Yes. We'll talk when I get there okay?"

"Okay my love I'll see you in a little bit."

Once Liv arrives at the new home Fitz purchased it was large and bricked and beautiful. As Liv approached the front door it opens with the most handsome site she has grown to love Fitz. "I love you too. I'm in love with you too." Liv emotionally states.

Fitz reaches for Liv's hand and pulls her inside and against his hard body as he takes her face into his large warm hands taking her lips into his as his tongue makes its way into her mouth lavishing on the taste fresh mint. "I love you Livvie." Fitz forces out in between kisses while still sucking on Liv tongue in his mouth. "Oh baby I missed you" Fitz says "Mmm."

Liv is overwhelmed with Fitz's passion and aggressiveness but she wouldn't change it for the world. "I miss you too babe, I'm sorry Fitz I love you so much." The kiss is sloppy the kiss is desperate and passion filled. Fitz lifts Liv up and carries her up the bending stair case to the bedroom and lies her on the bed grinding into her center as he continues to deeply kiss her. "Please don't ever leave me Livvie. I was losing my mind without you." Fitz continues talking while still kissing sucking on her tongue as if his life depended on it. "I need you baby… in my life." Fitz continues kissing live where ever he can.

Liv unable to control her moans or reciprocate verbally grabs Fitz by the hem of his shirt as she grinds back matching his desire with the same anticipation needing to feel his skin lifts it up as he slides out of it. He does the same with Liv's shirt unbuckling her bra with on flick of his fingers tossing them both across the room sliding off her pants without missing a beat as Liv releases his belt and pants pushing them down. They move with coordinated precision unknowingly to either of them in their wanting state of mind. "Come here." Liv commands once they both are naked and the desire filled kissing moans and groans heated urgency fills the room.

Fitz positions himself between her legs and slowly slides only the tip in only to pull it back out testing her tightness remembering the last time together she almost jumped off of the bed. He then slides back in going a little further rotating his hips in a circular motion as he presses his way forward. Once housed deep inside of Liv he momentarily pauses his stroke allowing her to adjust to his thickness. Liv inhales a deep breath at Fitz's position inside of her for a moment finally exhaling when Fitz begins to deeply penetrate her still kissing her anywhere his lips and tongue could reach.

"Fitz promise me your getting out….of th…the game, ple..please promise me." Liv say with a labored breath at the feel of Fitz stroke.

"I promise baby. I promise. Tell me you love me again. I need to hear you say it."

"I love you Fitz I love you so much ba…by."

Liv's profession of love sends Fitz over the top pounding into Liv with such power it jerks her forward each time causing her to moan so deeply that she has to wrap herself around him and press her face into his neck to muffle what turns into screams of passion. The feel of his sweaty chest against her and her swollen breast again him, the friction, the sound of skin slapping, the creaking of the bed all of it is their moment. They were both hooked. There was no turning back doing so was impossible. There was no way either of them could stop what has already happened.

Clearing his head from all the emotional thoughts running through it he pounds into Liv with everything he has. She's screaming out his name with a growl as she tries to keep up with his stroke but she can't. Fitz is determined to leave his mark on her ruining her for any other man. His stroke is strong, his stroke is powerful, his stroke is deep and Liv is a goner. She can't think she can't talk she can't control the emotional break she's experiencing. She feels Fitz cum inside of her and hopes for a break to catch her breath but he's relentless and desire filled and still erect and continues to powerfully share his love with every part of himself. Professing his love and how much he missed and needed her.

Her response was muffled each time unable to form words with tears falling down the side of her face receiving all that Fitz is giving her. She cries out his name not recognizing her own voice or herself as she grinds with much effort to keep up with Fitz power of love making. She needs him, she wanted him she truly loved him.

Liv was once again going against everything she knew to be wrong dangerous even. This love affair could make her or break her, if she's not careful even kill her. It's only been a short period of time, how did she fall so hard. Is she saving Fitz or hoping that Fitz saves her? She prayed that Fitz was truly getting out of the drug game. She knew how this type of thing ended and she was willing to go against all odds to be with the man she loved.

Fitz knew he needed to move things along hand over the reins to Tom sooner than later. He also knew that it wasn't going to be that easy now that Jake had started a war and his guys were being blamed for not handling things in a professional manner. Word travels fast in this game and 3 of the 12 heads of the cartel no longer agreed to work with anyone other than him and the vote needed to be unanimous, if not the only other way out was through death. The cartel would rather kill you than let you out without everyone's approval. Unless they all agreed it was off the table. He was not willing to lose Olivia. He needed to find a way out sooner than later the odds were defiantly against him.

Two weeks later Liv moved in with Fitz. She was living the fantasy life. Fitz wined dined and spoiled her to no end. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Olivia. He was not in the streets much at all. Tom was becoming the man. Word was spreading about Fitz making his exit. Fitz continues to stack and collect his profit from the price drop on his supply. Once the supply was gone and the new product came Tom would be the man handling the meetings with the Cartel. Jake was still nowhere to be found be he was definitely near and watching Fitz and Tom's every move.

Over the next 3 months the transition was almost complete and Fitz was almost completely out. He was sitting in his study looking over the documents Huck gave him on Maya. His suspicions were correct. Olivia was Eli's daughter and he needed to be very careful with this information. If anyone in the organization got wind of this information that would not be a good thing because Eli prided himself on having no attachments or family that could be put in harms way. He needed to figure out a way to bring the two together. He would save this information for another day. He knew Liv would have a problem with Eli's lifestyle as she does his. Once he makes his exit then and only then would he reveal what he knows. He personally felt like Eli would not be able to handle if Liv rejected him because of what he do and he didn't want to put Eli in a predicament whereas he would have to choose.

Liv had caught up with her school work and was now preparing for graduation not to mention a birthday. Fitz still didn't deal with his mom especially after she refused to come to his new home to meet Olivia and did not want her in her home either after only a brief interaction and a rude disposition when Fitz and Liv dropped by unannouced. So instead Fitz and Liv planned a cookout for everyone to see their new home this included Ginny and all of Fitz extended family. "This is our first barbeque babe."

Fitz turns to Liv with his crooked smile "I know and it's going to be great."

A smiling Liv "It's going to be great and babe? I'm sorry about your mom. I really wish she could be here."

"It's nothing Liv. She made her choice and so have I."

The gathering was fun. Even Ginny even got a little tipsy drinking a special concoction Mellie made. Everyone was loving on Anthony especially Ginny. "Melody he is a beautiful baby."

Mellie turns to Ginny "Thank you Ginny he's my heart."

Everyone enjoyed their time together. Ginny had really taken to Fitz. She saw the love he had for Olivia and trusted that he would do whatever it took to give her a good life and protect her. Ginny being a very wise woman has had her share of drugs, crime, and trouble. Her younger days she wasn't save and had her share of what was called the game. She got down with the best of them but then she got pregnant and everything changed for her including her choices in life.

The celebration went on without a hitch. It was a very enjoyous occasion. Family and love was in the air. Fitz decided to talk with his guys about his exit and all the men went inside as the women which included Mellie, Ginny, and Liv stayed outside by the pool.

Harrison looks around as the men enter the house. "Dam Trip this house is lit! I need one just like this man."

"Speaking of that I think it's time to have a much needed conversation about my exit." Fitz shares

"Exit, you going somewhere?" Harrison enquires

Fitz stops walking and turn to the guys "Look, now that everything is going well with Rowan, it's a good time to step out of the game."

Huck just looks at Fitz because he knew that after meeting Olivia this day was coming. Harrison on the other hand thought that this shit would be forever. Tom already knowing everything also says nothing as Harrison speaks again. "Trip man we getting money in every direction, Philly, DC, Chi town, LA, ATL. Man we getting 40 cent out of every dollar this is…"

Fitz places his hand on Harrison's shoulder interrupts his speech "H… H… H… look… you and Huck both been wanting more responsibility and talking about stepping up, well here we are. Tom will be the man now and deal with Rowan from now on the game is ya'lls."

Huck finally speaks up "So are you happy, is this your moment?"

Fitz looks him dead on "One hundred percent." All the men look around at each other and slap hands in agreement before they leave.

Later that night Liv was in the kitchen making tea when Fitz walked in. "Hi."

With a gentle smile Liv looks up from her tea "Hi."

Fitz walks up to her kissing her on the lips. "Damn Livvie believe it or not I'm like…like worn out."

"Me too but today was a good day."

"It was pretty great everyone had a good time."

"Mellie and Ginny were like old drinking buddies." Fitz grunts with a small giggle. "Literally, they were like regular people."

Fitz stops poring his tea and sets it on the counter and looks at Liv "What…what does that mean regular people, we're regular people ba." He moves in for a kiss

Liv waves him off "Wait wait wait." She runs over to her bag and pulls out her note pad and hands it to him. "Close your eyes."

"Nope I don't like surprises."

"Okay leave them open then."

"What's this?"

Liv hunches her shoulders "You said you wanted to read my work." He looks at the pages as Liv starts to recite her writing.

"**I'm lying still and I sense you there…**

**Your hands all over…touching me everywhere**

**I feel your strength I feel you inside**

**You're taking me someplace insanity hide…**

**And now you're on top you're big and strong**

**You're making me open…and your taking control**

**The deeper you are the deeper you'll go**

**Because you have the power…and I can't say no…"**

"Okay okay, so this…this is about us huh?" Fitz asks leaning over next to Liv as she leans on the center island in the large kitchen.

"Yeah I wrote it when we were in LA."

Feeling a sudden surge of emotions Fitz smiles "Wow…umm this…this is a first."

She grabs his face "Some of my best work is about you. I'm going to submit it for my writing competition."

"I think Ah…you need a little more material." He lifts her up placing her on the counter as he kisses her slowly removing her shorts. They would make love several times that night and the next day Liv would enter her writing in the competition.

Meanwhile Jake has reappeared. He's making moves in the streets bullying everyone under Fitz who used to work for Andrew forcing them to hand over a protection fee. Word reaches Fitz minutes after the first encounter and he leaves it for Tom to handle. He's out once this final meet is made. Tom tells Fitz that Jake became a problem on his watch and he should be the one to handle him. Fitz doesn't agree but agrees to handle Jake and decided to set up a meet. Times like this he wish he was not that guy because falling in love brought on a whole other sets of problems when you're that guy.

It would be the following week and Liv's birthday. Fitz plan something special for her. He told her he was taken her out for her birthday and she was very excited. Word had gotten back to Fitz that Jake was making moves again and putting pressure on all of the small time dealers who bought from Fitz. Fitz was irritated to say the least. The morning of Liv's birthday he decided this needed to end today. So he and Huck drove to Andrew's old stomping grounds knowing that Jake was following them. As the exit the truck and head inside Huck steps out of site as Fitz takes a seat and waits.

Jake boldly enters the shop with Elizabeth and another low life goon in tow. Jakes stops and smiles "Ah I take it you knew I was following you huh?"

"Joke we meet again…Wo rich girl." Fitz says as they all enter and Elizabeth sits in an empty seat next to him. "Do you're moma know you hanging out with drug dealers?" Fitz chuckles and she huffs. Fitz turns his attention back to Jake. "I heard you like to meet in empty properties."

"Trip my guy…you stay getting the wrong ideal about me…"

Fitz quickly interrupts taking control of the conversation. "No I think I pretty much got the exact idea about you."

Jake smirks "You do know I'm just trying to help you out, right?"

"That's what your father told your mother after he beat her ass, right?"

Jake face contorts into a scowl because he under estimated how much Fitz knew about him. "Okay…okay I'll say this if you want to know how a muthafucka moves out here you study how he moves every move he makes. It's no secret you loading the street with your product. I mean I ain't even mad at you, get that paper but to stay strong you need a strong army or you get overthrown."

Fitz looks at Jake dead on "Is that what you did to Drew and Abby…you overthrew them?"

"Naw..I'm mean your man Drew under estimated my ability plus he was disrespectful, now yo girl Apple…Abby whatever the fuck her name was, she was cool and I didn't want that, but you needed to see my strength."

"I seen it."

"Look Trip, I'm not herw for a pissing match. You're squad with my soldiers together, we can run this city like a fortune 500 company."

Fitz laughs "Fortune 500, huh?" He looks around at the 3 people with Jake. "What you three? This is your squad?'

"Wall street, imagine the power we can have." Jakes delusional mind adds

"You up for that task? I'm talking wall street and all?"

"By all the power invested in me, I am." Jakes answers while raising his hand as to say I swear to god.

Fitz claps his hands "You're in."

Jake is shocked "What about your man T and H." Fitz pushes himself from the chair to a standing position and Jakes does the same.

"Oh uh…T and H no need to worry about them they follow my lead. Meet me at Club Horizon on the Parkway, tonight at 9. I will talk with the guys and smooth it out, but this…This little dance is gonna cost you Joke."

"How much we talking…"

"A meal ticket." Fitz rushes out

"We'll be there."

"My dude I know you will." Fitz turns and walks out leaving a dumb founded Jake standing there. When Jake and his crew finally exit Fitz has disappeared like a ghost in the night.

As Huck and Fitz drives off Huck can no longer hold on to his curiosity. "Why didn't we kill him?"

"Because I don't do public displays nor do I do noisy. But tonight Huck you will get your chance." Fitz continues to run down the meet at Club Horizon which is a gentleman's club also owned by him. "You and H handle that, the meets at 9." His phones rings

"Yeah."

"Hey Trip…what you doin?"

Fitz looks at the phone with a frown. "WHAT AMANDA? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"Damn what I do to you? Look I heard you got a new girl and all I don't care are you trying to come thru tonight?"

"Look I'm not being mean. I told you we're done."

"I said I don't care about your new chick, what type of fake-ass drug dealer are you? Can't you have more than one woman? Besides I know how to play my role, and I just want some dick anyway."

"The problem with that is that…I care." With that he hangs up the phone

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Fitz and Liv arrive at yet another one of Fitz properties but this one is a hotel "Grant Luxury Suites. He escorts her inside. "Fitz why are we at a hotel? I wanted to go out for my birthday?"

He hands the valet his keys "Livvie, I own this hotel and I wanted you to see it before we head out."

Liv eyes gets big as saucers. "Oh my…okay." They continue to walk and Liv recited yet another poem she's written

Fitz demeanor changes he's sort of at a lost for words "Livvie use that and I think you should kill that intern competition and publish."

"What, I already submitting my writing. Do you know how expensive it is to publish a novel?" She asks

Fitz stops short of two double doors "Livvie…I don't see anybody turning you down. If they don't see that your great at writing then fuck'em. We'll self-publish."

"You'll do that for me?"

"Mhm, of course I would cause you're cute and kind of a good writer." He says smiling that crooked smiles she's come to love. She kisses him after swiping his amazing superman curl that refuses to stay in with the rest of his hair. "Just playing, you're an amazing writer." He turns and opens the double doors and everyone yells Happy Birthday, Ginny, Tom, Mellie, Abby's parents and Fitz's staff of servers are all present.

**Huck and Harrsion…**

Huck and Harrsion are in the meeting spot in the back of the club locked and loaded. A text message hits Huck's phone alerting him to the arrival of the men they are supposed to meet with. The air is thick. Huck's adrenaline is pumping and Harrison heart rate is risen so much he can hear his heart beat in his ears. The doors open and three men walk in duffle bag in hand. That's when Huck and Harrison presses their fingers to the triggers of their guns catching the men of guard shooting all three of them before they could even know what was happening. Over ten shots are fired between the two never giving the men a chance.

Once all three men are down Huck and Harrison approach Huck is about to ensure the men death with a bullet to their heads when Harrison says. "Jake is not here. Where the fuck is Jake?" This momentarily distracts Huck from finishing the job. Harrison steps between the fallen men and grabs the duffle bag when one of them raises his gun shooting Harrison in the head. Huck immediately raises his gun shooting all three me twice in the head. He checks on Harrison and realizes he's dead too. He quickly sends a text to Tom and cleans up the bodies.

Tom feels his phone but doesn't check it. He decides to wait until they are done with celebrating Liv's birthday. As dinner wines down Fitz stands and taps his glass. "Everyone excuse me for a moment." Fitz clears his throat. "I think it's time to toast on this special day. We all know how special this queen is." He looks down at Liv sitting next to him looking up with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm just gonna say I love you."

In almost a whisper Liv says "I love you too."

Fitz smile "Let raise our glass…cheers." They repeat cheers and tap their glasses with one another drinking to the occasion.

Fitz sits and kisses Liv on the lips she smiles "This is incredible…the most incredible day of my life. Thank you."

Reaching into his blazer jacket Fitz pulls out a set of keys and leans closer to Liv while looking around the table. "This incredible day is just getting started." He holds up the keys to a Benz. Everyone gasbs then clap with applause. Liv covers her mouth in disbelief. "Oh my." Says Ginny

Liv leaps from her seat "Where is it? Is it here, outside?"

Fitz smiles more "You'll have to go outside to find out."

Everyone heads outside and parked right in front with a bow is a pearl white on white Benz. Liv and Mellie and Ginny head straight for the car. Fitz and Tom stops on the sidewalk. "Look at you my brother in love."

Fitz turns slightly red at the ears "Oh yeah my brother I am." Just then his phone vibrates. "Fuck!" He softly say

Tom looks at him ready to handle business forgetting that he too received a message earlier. "What's up?"

"Amanda's here."

"Where she at?"

"She in the main parking lot but she's walking over here."

"I'll take care of it."

"Cool." Fitz answers and both men walk in separate directions.

Tom catches Amanda before she could come around the building. He stops Amanda in her tracks. "Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going?"

Trying to pull loose from Tom's grip on her arms she says in frustration "Get off of me!"

"Calm down woman."

"This ain't right T. He can't just ignore me."

"Chill…you know what Amanda it was real good while it lasted but your time is up, time to move on because Trip has." Tom says while grabbing Amanda butt squeezing it with his large hand.

She pushes away from him "Get your hand off of me. If Trip thinks he about to pass me down to you, like some hand-me down clothes…" She looks at Tom in disgust "I don't date down."

Tom straitens his back "Down bitch? You ain't nothing but a side piece and that's all you'll ever be. Now be a lady and walk your ass away, before you come up stankin around this piece because I will gut you and throw you away like the garbage you are…side piece."

Amanda seeing that Tom is not playing with her and she went too far "Fuck you and that rat bastard Trip, both of ya'll can go to hell."

"Oh yeah, you already did that and well might I add." She turns and walks back to her car and Tom turns and walks back the direction he came while finally reading the message he received earlier.

Fitz is sitting inside of the car with Liv having a private moment. Ginny is talking with Abby's parents and Mellie has gone back inside to retrieve her mink coat.

"Thank you baby. I love it."

"You happy?"

"Yes my love very."

"I'm glad you like her."

"Yeah babe she's a beauty but what are these numbers for?" Liv asks referring to the numbers embroidered into the back of her key chain

"Seven, twenty-eight, eighty-six. Those are security codes, in case you ever have a problem…don't forget them."

"Okay."

"Okay." He replies kissing her again as she leans over wanting to thank him with her lips once again. He sees Tom returning and asks Liv to give him a moment and steps out of the car.

Tom walks up to him and whispers in his ear "They shot H. He's dead." Tom walks away as he see Liv approaching

Still filled with excitement she kisses Fitz thanking him as Mellie comes back outside. She notices Fitz entire demeanor has changed "Hey, what's…What's wrong?"

Fitz blinks a couple of times trying to think of a lie "Nothing baby. There's…There's umm…a fire at one of the restaurants…So…"

"Fire? Is everybody okay?"

"Everybody's fine. Everybody's all right. I'm gonna take T and we gonna check it out, all right? Enjoy your new ride, Mellie you go with Liv get Ginny home safe and I'll see you back at the house, okay?"

"Okay, love you babe."

"Love you too." Fitz and Tom wait until the ladies leave before leaving themselves. Liv drops Ginny off at home before she and Mellie continues on. Ginny can feel something is not right but can't quit put her finger on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 5**

**Previously….**

Tom walks up to him and whispers in his ear "They shot H. He's dead." Tom walks away as he see Liv approaching

Still filled with excitement she kisses Fitz thanking him as Mellie comes back outside. She notices Fitz entire demeanor has changed "Hey, what's…What's wrong?"

Fitz blinks a couple of times trying to think of a lie "Nothing baby. There's…There's umm…a fire at one of the restaurants…So…"

"Fire? Is everybody okay?"

"Everybody's fine. Everybody's all right. I'm gonna take T and we gonna check it out, all right? Enjoy your new ride, Mellie you go with Liv get Ginny home safe and I'll see you back at the house, okay?"

"Okay, love you babe."

"Love you too." Fitz and Tom wait until the ladies leave before leaving themselves. Liv drops Ginny off at home before she and Mellie continues on. Ginny can feel something is not right but can't quite put her finger on it.

Once inside safely Ginny goes to her sacred place and begins to pray.

After dropping off Ginny and walking her to the door Mellie jumps in the driver's seat because Liv said she could take the wheel. "Where too?" Abby asks as they drive off.

"I'm not sure too bad there was a fire at the restaurant and Fitz and T had to leave." Liv shares causing Mellie to give her a look. "What? You don't think there was a fire?"

"Liv my brother is a drug dealing gangster, and you're dating him which means…"

"I'm dating a drug dealing gangster, yeah I know." Liv sighs when suddenly a car flies past them blocking them as it comes to a stop. Mellie hits the breaks to keep from ramming the car in front as another car pulls up behind them blocking them from the rear. They both scream and look up at the car in front of them as two people jump out with automatic guns in their hands quickly walking towards them with the guns aimed directly at their car. "Don't fucking move unlock the doors!" Mellie hits the lock as both women are filled with fear. Suddenly the door on Liv's side is snatched open and a man from the rear car walks up and snatches Liv from the car and takes her and places her in the trunk of the rear vehicle duct tapping her mouth and hands before closing the trunk. As this is happening Jake walks up from the rear. He tosses a phone in the car towards Mellie. "Tell Trip to put together 3 million dollars and wait for my call." He and his goons return to their cars and drive off.

Mellie pulls off overtaken with fear. She looks for her phone but her nerves are a wreck and she can't think of anything but to get to Fitz. She drives towards the restaurant in full speed as she tries to operate the cars auto phone system hoping that Fitz number is already programmed. She thanks the heavens about because it is. "Call Trip." She yells out. "I'm sorry that name does not register." The car voice informs her. "Umm…umm call Fitz." She yells as perspiration pools down her face mixed with tears. "Calling Fitz." The car answers.

"Hey queen." Fitz voice comes through the cars sound system

"Trip they took her…they kidnapped her…they had guns and…and they just snatched her from the car."

"Mel Mel Mel slow down who took who?"

"I…I…don't know some guy took Liv."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the restaurant downtown."

"No come to the Club Horizon on Parkway, come through the back."

"Okay okay I'm on my way."

Once Mellie arrives at the Club Fitz's entire team is there. Mellie explains what happened and hands Fitz the phone Jake toss into the car. "It's Jake is has to be." Huck states

"Trip I told you we should have let Huck kill his ass." Tom adds

"Look until we find out who took her we wait." Fitz angry voice booms. He then turns to Mellie and insures her everything will be fine and sends her home with some of his guys to insure her safety.

After two hours of waiting around the phone finally rings and Fitz answers with one word. "Yeah."

"Huntington Park, one hour." Jake says

"One hour, Huntington Park." Fitz responds before Jakes hangs up.

Tom and Huck drops two large duffle bags filled with money in front of Fitz. "Three million as request." Tom says but then adds "Can I just say what everybody is thinking?"

Fitz frowns "She's not dead." Answering Tom's question before he can even ask it

"Then it's a setup to get to you Trip. I don't think you should go to this meet."

"This is the same man who killed Abby T and you went running with your gun blazing, don't fucking tell me not to do the same for Liv." Fitz yells and Tom stands down

Fitz and Huck prepare to leave to make the exchange after Fitz changes into some comfortable clothing. Once they pull up to the meeting place Jake calls. "Stop the truck." Fitz does as he sees another car just in front of him. He and Huck both step out of the truck but stand there just inside of the door waiting for further instructions. "Good you following instruction well. I hope you know who I am now Trip. Now get out slow and send fat boy out with the money." Jake states and Fitz nods to Huck who takes both duffle bags and slowly carries them towards the other car that is facing them when Jake voice comes through the phone again. "That's far enough drop the bags and back the fuck up." Huck does as requested and walks backwards towards the truck when Elizabeth emerges from the driver's side of the car and takes both bags and walks backwards past the car she just got out of into the darkness and disappears. "Now go get your bitch, nice doing business with you."

Fitz and Huck take off running towards the car when the trunk pops open. Liv is so taken with fear that she doesn't realize it is Fitz grabbing for her until she hears his voice. "Baby it's me, it me love, I got you." She suddenly stops struggling and opens her eyes as Fitz pulls her from the trunk never being so happy to see Fitz than in this moment. All the while Huck scans the area with his gun in hand. Liv immediately wraps her arms around Fitz neck even though her hands are bound as he removes the tape from her mouth. He pulls her into a bear hug as he tries to comfort her as she cries into his neck holding onto him for dear life. He carries her back to his truck and slides into the back with her still in his embrace as Huck jumps into the driver side and pulls off. Once they exit the dock five black trucks take up positions in front and in back of them shielding them from any further danger.

Once home Fitz baths and helps Liv to bed holding her for dear life as he comforts her all the while apologizing to her for what happened until she falls asleep. Over the next three days Fitz has not left their home. He has however given Huck the green light to kill Jake and everyone associated with his crew. The morning of the 4th day Fitz receives a text message from Huck that he has located Elizabeth. Fitz tells him to wait for him, that he would meet him there. Fitz looks over his shoulder at Liv sleeping and slides out of the bed. Last night was the first night she allowed him to make love to her since her kidnapping and it became an all-night thing. Fitz not being able to sleep since the event happened was more than happy to do something that would momentarily take his mind off of Jake put all his love into making love to Liv which is why she was in such a deep sleep now.

Fitz showers and dresses in his signature black on black which meant someone would surely die today and the black would hide any blood that my get on him. Thirty minutes later he meets up with Huck. "Where is she?"

"She's inside of the house with the rover in the driveway."

Fitz gets out and walks up to the rover and slides in the back seat and waits knowing that the truck was unlocked since the driver's window was left down. Huck stays in his positon. After ten minutes of waiting Elizabeth emerges from the home with a large duffle bag over her shoulder. She gets inside of the driver's side tossing the bag on the front passenger seat. "I must say this is really nice, this truck is top of the line. The suede, the stitching, you got good taste Lizzy, I'm impressed and nice house your parents live here right?" Fitz says finally making his presence known. "Tell me what is it with you and drug dealers? It blows my mind, here I am doing everything I can to get out of this life, and you a privileged white female, all you want to do is get in. I don't understand it."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." She responds as she sees Huck standing at the driver's door pointing a gun at her.

"I'm not going to kill you Elizabeth. Where's Jake?"

Shaking her head slowly "I don't know…"

"Don't. Don't do that. We're building a rapport; you know this is a beautiful property. Beautiful. Is this your parents place?"

"Don't bring my parents into…"

Fitz cuts her off yet again "You brought your parents into this, did you not? Now again where is Jake?"

"He's in LA. I'm supposed to meet him at the Standard Hotel on Sunset in three days." She lies; she was actually supposed to meet him tonight

Fitz looks at his watch then back a Liz before getting out of the truck as Huck continues to point his gun at her. "Good thing you got a chance to see your parents on last time." Fitz says as Huck pulls the trigger firing to shots to Liz's head leaving her slumped on the steering wheel before retrieving the money and driving away. Fitz makes a call to Eli. "Fitz son it's good hearing from you."

"Yeah same, do you remember that friend I was telling you about, he's gonna be in LA. Sunset Standard in three days, can you just…make sure he's good?"

"Hmm, we'll make sure he sleeps well, my son."

"My man. Always a pleasure." They both hang up the phone.

**A/N: Another chapter today…this was just to break down the long chapters and not have too much going on in one read. Leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 6**

Huck doubles back once Fitz is gone and gets the tracking information from Liz's phone so that when Jake calls he would be able to track him and kill him once and for all.

Fitz returns home after stopping at a jewelry store to buy something for Liv in hopes to make her feel better. He originally was looking at necklaces until he came across this beautiful diamond ring. He asks the clerk if he could take a look at it. As he stares at the diamond images of Liv in a wedding dress pops into his head and he smiles. Never had he thought of marriage so vividly but in this moment he knew she would become his wife. He didn't know when he would ask her but he purchased the ring anyway.

Fitz walks into the front door of his house after checking with his security team and Liv is sitting at the bottom of the staircase and the look on her face is not a happy one. Fitz knows what's coming. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I had to go handle business."

"Where'd you go?" She ask with a snip in her tone

He looks down at her as he places his hands in his pockets "I had to handle my business."

"What did you do?"

Feeling some kind of way about her tone he again answers "I had to handle..MY business."

"You killed him…didn't you?"

Instead of answering he say "I'm out…it's over." He stands with his hands still in his pockets and smirks

This frustrates Liv because he's deflecting instead of answering her question and she quickly gets up shaking her head in disbelief and turns walking up the stairs. "Livvie I'm trying to get us out of this life."

"Okay…alright." She waves him off.

"What do you mean, aright? What is it? I don't understand what the problem is?" He states as he follows her upstairs to their shared bedroom "What are you doing?" He asks as he reaches the bedroom

"Nothing…"

"Where are you going? Don't walk away from me…"

"Listen, Fitz is we gonna be doing hood shit we might as well live in the hood not this fake fantasy land…"

He walks into her personal space and pulls her to him. She pushes off and tries to keep him from touching her. "I'm going home!"

"No you're not! You sound ridiculous. You are home."

Liv steps back after Fitz stops grabbing for her hands "I can't believe I actually convinced myself that you'd get out of the game." She pushes him in his chest as she tries to pass him. He allows her to maneuver him without resistance. "I'm out of the game, Livvie. Baby I'm out. Done." He says walking up to her as she stops and turns to him

She looks him in the eyes "If you out of the game then tell me where you were this morning?" Fitz pauses with his mouth hanging open but can't find the courage to tell her the truth. So she asks him again

"Where were you?"

Then an idea pops into his head. "I…I was busy making plans." He responds with a smile

"What plans?"

"Have a baby with me, let's have a baby Grant."

"Stop playing with me Fitz, if I push out any babies they damn sure are going to have my last name, and unless you plan to change my last name to Grant, we won't be having any."

"Point taken." He says and turns and takes a few steps away from her as he pulls out the ring he purchased and kisses it for saving his ass.

"Really Fitz you just gonna turn away from me when I'm talking to you?"

Fitz turns around with the ring in his hand "Marry me." He drops down on one knee "This is what I was out doing. I'm not about this life anymore. So when I say it's over, it's over so Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?"

"For real?"

"For real Livvie. I swear to you on my father's grave. I'm out. Tom is the man now. I'm out…Livvie, but I'm not going by myself marry me. All you gotta do is say yes."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yeeeesss!" Liv shouts as she jumps up and down and tears pool her eyes and a huge smile covers her face

Fitz slides the ring on Liv's finger loving that it fits perfectly and stands and pulls her into his embrace kissing her as she wraps her arms around his neck receiving the kiss. Liv first call was to her Ginny to share her news and Ginny was so excited for her because just a couple of days ago something in her gut didn't feel right and after several hours of praying she finally felt it lift up off of her and in that moment she knew her little Olivia was fine.

**Jake**

Jake had been calling Liz all afternoon and not getting a responds. They did not do the text thing so he tried her number again. "Hello." The male voice sounds through Liz's phone. Jake could hear the police scanners in the background so he hangs up and takes the battery out of his phone and throws it across the hotel room. "Fuck!" He knows Liz is dead. He takes out another burner phone and places a new battery inside of it and makes a call. "Uncle Cy can we move the meeting up?"

Cyrus Beene Jakes uncle from his mother's side of the family was also one of the heads of the cartel. "Jake the leaders don't take to kindly to last minute changes. If you can't make the original meet you will be seen as un-trust worthy to become part of the organization. "But unc what if I put up another million? That's two million then can we reset the meeting?"

"Jake we are all millionaires and are not hard up for money. My name is on this meeting and you will not tarnish my reputation. The meet is tonight so you had better be here."

"Okay what about this Fitzgerald dude, can I at least kill him?"

"He's out. So he's a civilian and is no longer under the protection of the organization so you can do as you please with him and only him. Tom is not to be touched…understood?"

"Yes sir…understood." Cyrus hangs up and Jake sets his plan in motion. But what Jake doesn't know is that Huck has homed in on his location and burner phone. After he called Liz's phone Huck got and immediate trace locking in Jakes location which also allowed him to track his new phone once the call was made. He was very disappointed to see that the phone number Jake called lead back to the cartel. This meant not only did Jake have to go so did the leaders. Fitz life was in danger and Huck needed to protect him at all cost.

When Huck was only 22 years old and the navy didn't need him anymore he became homeless living in the train station. Fitz was the first person to notice him, and treat him like a human being and caring enough for him to give him a place to stay for free. Fitz would make sure he had food, money, and clean clothes. He talked to him not about him or at him building a trust. So on instinct Huck began to watch Fitz back. One day Huck went to Fitz about a snitch in his organization and kept Fitz from getting caught up. After giving Fitz the proof of his team member's deception, Huck offered to take care of the guy for him. Fitz gave him the okay. Fitz has kept Huck by his side ever since.

Jake on the other hand after hanging up with his uncle Cyrus couldn't get past his need to get revenge on Fitz for killing Elizabeth. He didn't love Liz but she was the on bankrolling him and keeping him afloat. Now that she was gone he needed to meet with the leaders to make a name for himself. Cyrus was against him joining the organization at first saying he needed more discipline, but he hated Rowan as much as Jake hated Fitz and wanted Rowan out. So he offered to take care of Fitz without killing him by disrupting his organization eventually taking it over in exchange for being made a made man. Once Fitz fell from his thrown then Cyrus could make his move on Rowan and catch him off his game eventually pushing him out by outing him and Fitz's relationship to the other leader bring doubt on how much they could trust him.

Huck has arrived at Jakes location only to find him gone and the new burner phone broken in two. He looks around for anything he can find and sees an airline cover. He leaves and goes to his truck and starts typing on his computer. Bingo Jake has a flight tonight at 9 for LA. He was dumb enough to use his real name. Huck decides to check the trace he place on Cyrus's burner and he finds a message. "Okay unc I will be flying in tonight I already set up my flight talk to you then." Huck checks his watch and if he leaves now he can kill two birds with one stone. He grabs his fake id and passport and heads for the airport.

**Fitz and Liv**

"Baby Ginny was so excited when I told her." Liv shares smiling from ear to ear looking at her ring

"Oh yeah, she knows I'm the man for you that's why."

"Yeah I think she does too." Liv responds before kissing Fitz as they lay across the bed

"I didn't kill him." Fitz blurts out but in a soft tone

Liv lifts up her eyes and looks at him but doesn't say anything "Jake, that's his name. I didn't kill him." Liv leans in and passionately kisses him before pulling back

"Thank you…For telling me and I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Livvie, more than you can know."

"Oh believe me babe I know." She stretches out her hand and again looks at her ring. "I think we should go to the restaurant to celebrate with T and Mellie maybe even Huck and his someone special."

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah babe let's celebrate with family."

"What about Ginny?"

"We can throw something here at the house this weekend and invite her; she'll like that better than being out."

"Okay, let me make some calls. I will have my chef prepare us a surprise dish."

Fitz makes a call to everyone and everyone agrees except Huck whose phone went directly to voicemail which had not been set up yet.

Later that night Fitz Liv Tom and Mellie arrive at the restaurant, as they exit the vehicles Tom and Mellie walk up to Fitz who is waiting for Liv as he holds her car door open someone calls Fitz's name. As Fitz looks up a shot is fired ricocheting off of the hood hitting Mellie in the throat killing her slowly as she struggles to breathe as her body hits the ground. Fitz pushes Liv back inside of the car as he reaches for his gun, as Tom already aiming his gun at the guy who fired the shot killing him after to bullets hit their mark.

Suddenly Jake appears out of nowhere and fires directly at Fitz hitting him twice, once in the stomach and once in the chest. Tom sees Fitz body jerk from the bullets and he is in shock as, he turns his gun towards Jake and begins firing but Jake disappears into the night. Liv is screaming, Mellie is dead and Fitz is dying all right before his eyes. It's almost too much for Tom to bear. Liv jumps from the car and falls on Fitz's bleeding body screaming for help pleading with Fitz not to die.

**A/N: We all know our boy will live. This is where I take over the story completely. What do you think will happen next? Where is Huck? What will happen when Huck finds out Fitz has been shot? Poor Mellie she was such a good person in this story. What about Cyrus being introduced? What will happen when Eli finds out? I find it very difficult to write a story base off of another story or movie without making the entire thing up in my head. So now that the movie version is done updating will be easier. Tell me what you guys think. Until next time…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Against All Odds**

**A/N: Well let the excitement continues. Let's find out what Huck was up to. How Tom handles the situation. What happens when Eli finds out? Will Jake continue his reign of terror? Will Cyrus overthrow Rowan? How is Olivia handling everything going on? Thank you guys for the reviews that keep me inspired.**

**Chapter 7**

**Previously…**

Later that night Fitz Liv Tom and Mellie arrive at the restaurant, as they exit the vehicles Tom and Mellie walk up to Fitz who is waiting for Liv as he holds her car door open someone calls Fitz's name. As Fitz looks up a shot is fired ricocheting off of the hood hitting Mellie in the throat killing her slowly as she struggles to breathe as her body hits the ground. Fitz pushes Liv back inside of the car as he reaches for his gun, as Tom already aiming his gun at the guy who fired the shot killing him after to bullets hit their mark.

Suddenly Jake appears out of nowhere and fires directly at Fitz hitting him twice, once in the stomach and once in the chest. Tom sees Fitz body jerk from the bullets and he is in shock as, he turns his gun towards Jake and begins firing but Jake disappears into the night. Liv is screaming, Mellie is dead and Fitz is dying all right before his eyes. It's almost too much for Tom to bear. Liv jumps from the car and falls on Fitz's bleeding body screaming for help pleading with Fitz not to die.

The sounds of Olivia's screams bring Tom back to reality and he finally stops shooting. He calls 911 just as an Ambulance pulls in who was just passing by. CPR is performed on Fitz as he's lifted onto the gurney and taken to the hospital. Tom takes all of Fitz personal item that he removed from his person and placed them all in his pockets including his gun. More of his team arrives and he has them take Liv home with a promise to keep her posted. Liv refused to go home. She wanted to stay with Fitz but Tom insisted because her being anywhere near Fitz is putting her in danger. Against her will she is forced to be taken home. _Where the fuck is Huck? _Fitz thinks to himself. He jumps into the ambulance announcing that he is Fitz's brother and prays for him to survive.

The ambulance driver asks for Fitz name. Tom say "Trip…Trip Larson is he gonna make it?"

"We're not sure sir but we will do our best."

Once at the hospital Fitz is taken to surgery and Tom tries calling Huck again only to get his voicemail. He then takes out his phone and calls Rowan and when he answers Tom quickly says. "Fitz has been shot." Knowing using Fitz instead of Trip Rowan would know immediately that this is real.

"Are you with him and is he alive?"

"Yes sir. He's in surgery under the alias Trip Larson at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital."

"Did you remove all his personal items?"

"Yes sir I have everything that was on him, including his phone."

"And the person who shot him…what about them?"

"Jake Ballard a low life wanna be, but he got away."

"So Fitz is not safe…My people will be there within the hour to secure the hospital. If he makes it out of surgery I will have him moved to a secure location until he recovers. Until then he's dead do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, but what about his mom?"

"What about her? She only cares about his money. I'm sure she will pop up sooner or later she will contact me."

"He has a girl he really cares about, what about her?"

"Avoid her. The less she knows the better. If he survives this I'll leave that for him to handle. Shut down all of his businesses except the hotel of course until this Jake guy is found and handled."

"Okay how will I recognize your people?"

"They will be CIA agents." Eli hangs up the phone and Tom is left speechless. _CIA he thinks. Maybe I need to get out of this shit CIA who the fuck IS Rowan?"_

As promised the CIA agents showed up within the hour just as Fitz is brought out of surgery. The hospital is placed on lockdown as they prepare to transport Fitz out of the facility to a private Naval Base hospital under John Doe as CIA informant. Tom leaves once the agents arrive and makes calls to close down the restaurant and the clubs until further notice. He was at a loss at what to do next. Was he really built for this life as the man? Could he handle if Fitz died? Would competition try to kill him? All these questions plagued Tom's mind along with thoughts of Abby and Olivia. His Abby was gone and Olivia saw and held the man she loved in her arms as he bled out. His brother, his mentor could possibly die. All of this and he couldn't tell the woman he loved a single thing.

Tom was not a dumb man. He was actually very smart and good with numbers. He helped Fitz financially invest his money. Tom was the brains behind Fitz's success in building his empire. He personally didn't own any business because he loved working with Fitz managing all of his businesses but he did invest in lucrative trades deals and stocks such as Apple, Google and, Facebook. Financially Tom was a very well off. This also crossed his mind as to why he stayed in the game and went against the odds when he already had more money than he could ever dream of. The possibility of Fitz dying and him losing his best friend and brother brought up these thoughts in him. He decides to head home and think hard about what to do next.

**Huck...**

Huck has arrived in LA one flight before Jake was scheduled to arrive. Huck hacked into the airports system and got all of Jakes information his rental and his hotel information, he even locked in on the GPS of the car Jake was scheduled to pick up. Cyrus has set up a meeting with the leaders at his home minus Rowan to introduce Jake and expose Rowan and Fitz's relationship and how he deceived them. Jake will never make it to that meeting alive.

Once he arrived and drove off in his rental headed to Cyrus home Huck shut down his electric system in his car causing him to have to pull over on a road only miles from Cyrus's home. As Jake gets out of his car to look under the hood Huck walks up on him and in one swift motion he put him out. Huck then drags his limp body into Jakes car making his way to Cyrus home. He temporarily leaves him in the trunk and quietly enters the home as all the leader congregated and enjoyed their very expensive scotch. Without warning Huck appears shooting each one in the head leaving Cyrus with a shoulder wound. He then ties up Cyrus and makes him watch as he dismembers all the leaders heads and limbs from their bodies. Cyrus due to his fear shits and pisses himself in the very seat he was tied to.

"So Jake is your nephew and you sent him after Fitz. That was your first mistake." Huck shares "Fitz is family and I protect family but don't worry you and Jake will be together soon." Huck then exits the home and carries Jakes unconscious body back inside and lays him on the large table binding his wrist and ankles after stripping him down to his tightly whites after placing a red tool kits on the end of the table. "You should have never come after my family now I must destroy yours."

Huck places clips on Jakes eyes that held them in the open position as Jake came to. He struggled but was unable to move or stop what was happening to him. While Cyrus was forced to watch Huck peeled off all of Jakes skin before cutting off his fingers and toes placing them in a bucket filled with acid. Huck then slices Jakes abdomen down the middle and pores acid inside disintegrating all of his internal organs as he yells out until he dies. He then turns to Cyrus and shoots him emptying his clip in his body before cutting off his head placing it on the table with the heads of all the leaders. He gathers up all his things and simply walks out of the secluded home and walks back to his car and drives to the airport. Once home the news of Fitz being shot over takes him and leaves him with grief an emotion he very seldom feels. He blames himself because he should have been there. Tom informed him that Fitz was safe and being care for by Rowan. This brought Huck some relief.

**Olivia…**

Olivia was going crazy with worry. She didn't know if Fitz was dead or alive. She had no way to contact Tom or any of Fitz's guys. Over the next several days she went to all of his businesses and found them closed. She wished she had Fitz's mom number but since she didn't she headed to his mom's home to see if she heard anything but that was a dead end. She held on to hope that Fitz mom would keep her posted on whatever she found out.

Over the next two weeks Liv still hadn't heard anything about Fitz but this would be the morning her heart would be broken. As Liv sleep in her shared bed and dreams of Fitz she's startled awake not only from the nightmare of Fitz being shot but the sound of someone beating on her front door. She jumps from the bed and goes to answer the door. To her surprise it's Anna Grant. "Hi Anna I'm sorry I was asleep and didn't hear the door."

Anna puts on a fake smile "Hope you don't mind if I come in?" She states pushing her way past Liv.

"No no of course not please come in how are you?" Liv steps aside avoiding bumping shoulders with Anna allowing her to enter her and Fitz's home she's suddenly nervous.

"I'm doing well dear moving forward and you?"

"You know…any news on Fitz?"

"Dear Fitzgerald is dead my attorneys have been trying to contact you…"

"Wait wait wait, what do you mean Fitz is dead? How long have you known this?" Liv says with bated breath almost losing her balance

"Like I said Olivia my attorneys have been trying to contact you and inform you. When Fitz was shot he was pronounced dead and I had Tom take care of everything with the cremation." Anna lied knowing that the hospital told her they had no one there by the name Fitzgerald Grant that only one other gunshot victim came in that night and that person had died. She assumed it was Fitz and that he used and alias and only saw dollar signs.

"What…and you're just now telling me…why?" Liv say in anger trying with everything inside of her to hold back her tears.

"Olivia Fitzgerald was my son and I own you nothing but I did do you the courtesy to have my attorney try to contact you he sent you a letter."

"Really…I'm sorry I didn't get it I haven't checked the mail lately. Sorry."

Shaking her head as if she sympathizes "No worries dear, but none the less I have here paperwork showing I have Power of Attorney over Fitzgerald's Estate."

Liv leans back with a huff as Anna hands her a folder "What does that mean?"

With much attitude Anna answers with a smirk "That means this house is going up for sale. Now I can give you a week to move but that's all I can do for you." She states looking around the home using only her head

Liv is in disbelief "Your son has apparently hasn't even been dead for two weeks and you're already selling his belongings?"

"Fitzgerald is a peace now Olivia. The rest of us need to move on."

"Fitz bought this place for me and him. So we share it and that makes it mines."

"If you look at the deed you'll see my name is on it. The same goes for his cars and his businesses. Just because you slept here doesn't make it your house dear."

"You haven't stepped foot in this home before 30 seconds ago. Not even one visit to see how Fitz and I were. Now you want to come here and try and take it from me? Really Anna? That's not gonna happen." Liv expresses

Anna huffs "We'll see about that." She then turns towards the entryway opening the door and exits

Liv steps in the doorway "You know what you can have all this shit I'll be out in a week, cause I have something you'll never have…"

Anna turns back with her nose in the air "What is that Olivia?"

"Fitz's Love!" She loudly says before slamming the door shut. "Bitch."

**A/N: What do you guys think?...How will it play out. Leave a review I would love to read your thoughts…Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hello everyone! You guys are the best. Thank you all for your reviews and questions. I tried to pm and answer them all but some people only sign in as guests and I can't respond to you. I first want to say this is a love story, not the powerful fixer Olivia Pope kind but an ordinary person growing up in Philly. So what we get from the fixer we don't get from an ordinary Olivia. She's smart and intelligent but she's just a young college student who wants a good life who has a dream of being a writer. So I'm sorry if I may disappoint some of you on how Liv handles this situation but I will make up for it as the story goes on. I also want you all to know Anna will be handled that all I can say right now on that. In this chapter you will her Rowan's name alot and sometimes referred to as Eli depending on who's talking to him or what i'm saying concerning him. Thanks to Katrina Bill and her Olitz youtube videos I can't stop writing. I sort of didn't feel like writing even though I know how this story ends and what I want to say. So I started watching the videos because I needed to get back in the mood because I knew you all were waiting for an update and guess what…It worked! Her Olitz videos are awesome and always inspires when you need some encouragement to write about our favorite couple. So with that let's get started. Happy Reading!**

**Previously…**

"Fitzgerald is a peace now Olivia. The rest of us need to move on."

"Fitz bought this place for me and him. So we share it and that makes it mines."

"If you look at the deed you'll see my name is on it. The same goes for his cars and his businesses. Just because you slept here doesn't make it your house dear."

"You haven't stepped foot in this home before 30 seconds ago. Not even one visit to see how Fitz and I were. Now you want to come here and try and take it from me? Really Anna? That's not gonna happen." Liv expresses

Anna huffs "We'll see about that." She then turns towards the entryway opening the door and exits

Liv steps in the doorway "You know what you can have all this shit I'll be out in a week, cause I have something you'll never have…"

Anna turns back with her nose in the air "What is that Olivia?"

"Fitz's Love!" She loudly says before slamming the door shut. "Bitch."

Over the next week Liv cried every day all day. She couldn't believe the audacity of Anna but this is where she was. Moving back home with her Ginny. Depression set in and Liv couldn't find the strength to move on. She slept and cried for days and days for almost two weeks before Ginny knew she needed to step in. After coming home from Sunday service she found Liv on the couch buried underneath a blanket. She walks up and sits down pulling Olivia's head to her lap. "Olivia sweet heart, it's time for you to get yourself together. You can't keep going on like this."

"I loved him so much Ginny. I still Love him and now he's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye." Liv expresses through a tear stained face

"I know baby, but Fitzgerald would be heartbroken if he was alive to see you like this. You are strong and I understand your need to grieve but you have to push through it starting with getting your life back on track. You missed your graduation. You can't miss out on life. Fitzgerald would want that for you as do I."

Liv wipes tears from her face and hugs her Ginny "I will try Ginny. I promise."

"That's my girl. I picked up your mail from the other house and put in a change of address for you." Ginny hands Liv the large stake of mail from her purse and goes on with her day. Liv sits up and cleans up the living area before showering and going into her room to read through her mail. After opening the 3rd letter she comes across a letter from her professor stating that she won the writer's contest and the opportunity to take on an internship in LA but that was over two weeks ago. She lunges from her seated position and grabs her keys headed to her old college. After much needed pleading and explaining why she hadn't responded the professor decides to give Liv the internship with the understanding that she would have to support herself, find an apartment on her own because this was a non-paid internship for a major publishing company. Even though she didn't know how she would accomplish this she agreed.

Feeling a tad bit better and feeling as if Fitz is right there with her pushing her she smiles. She returns home and continues going through her mail. Just as she begins to open a letter with her and Fitz's name on it she becomes nauseated. The sudden feeling of nausea causes her to go into the bathroom and splash water on her face. It seemed to have helped as she sits on the toilet with the seat down and waits for it to pass when Ginny walks by the open door. "Are you okay Chile?" Ginny asks

"Yes Ginny I just need to eat something."

"Well dinner will be ready shortly or do you want me to fix you something light?"

"No ma'am I can eat whatever you've already cooked."

Ginny looks at Liv with a raised brow. "Mmm, okay baby take your time."

As Ginny continues on her way Liv stands and washes her face with a cool towel before returning to her room to continue reading the letter with her and Fitz name on it. The letter stated that if Fitz wanted to add Olivia Pope to the lease he would have to put down another deposit of $200 before the lease could be updated being it was the middle of the year but trusted him enough to send the extra key he requested. Liv noted the address and the key attached to the the letter and after eating just a small amount of what Ginny cooked she heads out to the address on the letter.

As she approaches the apartment she pauses. Her heart rate picks up. She needed to calm down. She didn't understand why Fitz would have another apartment but then realized she never knew where he stayed before he bought the house for them. She looks at the key that came with the letter now on her key chain and puts it into the lock. It turns and unlocks the door. She slowly walks inside and Fitz's scent immediately overtakes her. Tears fills her eyes as she looks around at the very neat modern spacious apartment comes into view. She notices a shelf with pictures of her and him in LA and pictures of her writing as she lounged on the balcony after their first time making love. She looked so at peace. As she continued to look around Fitz personality came out in the room. So organized so detailed and so manly.

She finally walks into his bedroom rubbing her hand across his large bed when she notices his closet is slightly open. She walks over and opens it and sees all of his clothing hanging very color coordinated neatly place on hangers. She pulls his shirts to her nose taking in his scent when she sees the jacket he was wearing when they were in LA. His scent is all over it she puts the jacket on as she cries. She never thought she could miss a person so much. _I miss you babe so much. I'm so sorry I made you take me out. If I hadn't you'd still be here. I love you Fitz. I will forever love you…"_ She softly says through her tears while hugging his jacket. She then calms herself before she brings on a panic attack. She looks over touching Fitz many shoes line on the floor of the closet when she notices a large square item. She comes up on her knees and spreads his shirts and sees a large upright safe.

She punches in a few codes like Fitz's birthday, her birthday but neither worked. She sat back and thought for a moment. Then she remembers her keys the numbers on the back. She grabs her keys and tries the code and the safe clicks. She slowly opens it and is shocked at the amount of money inside. Stacks and stacks of money. Over $500,000.00 worth of money Olivia can't believe her eyes. "_Thank you baby."_ Liv softly says raising her eyes to the sky crying even harder than before. Now she can support herself in LA and not have to worry about finance for a long time or a least until she got a paying job.

**Rowan**

Fitz has been moved and is healing well. He hasn't woken up yet but he's stable. Rowan turns to Tom and Huck as they both stand around Fitz's room. "I called you two here to see for yourselves Fitz is alive. I'm not sure what's going on but all the leaders have been killed and I could be next. Therefore there will be no more distribution that pipeline has been shut down."

"Good because I have almost lost everyone I care about and this shit is no longer worth it." Tom states

"I think we should tell Olivia he's alive. He really cares about her and would want her to know." Huck adds

"No!" Eli yells "No one is too know Fitz is alive. We still don't know who killed the leaders and if the guy that shot him is still out there somewhere. Besides the less the girl knows the safer she is. That's what's best for her and Fitz right now."

Huck remains silent. He knows what happened to the leaders and Jake but he doesn't' really trust Rowan. He doesn't know him as Eli so the distrust is still there. For all he knows Rowan could be trying to save his own ass. He's not really sure right now but he will do his best to figure it out. Rowan seems to be a very powerful man and Huck can't quit figure him out. It's as if he's not whom he appears to be so Huck would definitely keep an eye on him until Fitz wakes up and then he can really get to the bottom of things before he kills him. Not telling Olivia weighed heavy on his heart.

Tom on the other hand new exactly who Rowan was and what he meant to Fitz. He didn't know him as Eli but when it came to the cartel part of his life he assumed he knew everything. So because Fitz always listened to Rowan and trusted him he would give him the same courtesy. He also knew Huck and could sense that something was going on with him. He was glad to know that Huck found and killed Jake the same night Jake shot Fitz but it was still something there and he needed to bid his time, because Huck was a very private person almost secretive but Fitz trusted him. He also informed him that he did not trust Rowan and to keep him out of the loop on Jakes death so that he would continue to help Fitz and that's what Tom did.

"So what is the doctor's saying? Will he wake up?" Tom inquires

"His wounds are healing greatly. They had to remove his spleen and there was some damage to his small intestines but they repaired it. Also the chest wound was a through and through and no other major organs were damaged."

"What happens now?" Huck asks

"Now we wait. Hopefully he will wake soon. I have a special staff of therapist on rotation turning him and keeping his limps mobile with exercises of his extremities. They even sit him up sometimes to keep his system from shutting down." Eli responds

**Olivia weeks later…**

Olivia sits back as she looks at her packed bags and stares at the picture of her and Fitz. She would forever be grateful and in love with him. He risked his life to get out for her and died just as he was about to fore fill his promise. After putting most of the money Fitz left her in a safe deposit box she purchased several cashier's checks for herself and placed them in her bank account and purchased a debit card connected to that account. If she learned anything from dating drug dealers it was you had to be smart about that much money and banks. She was sure to deposit less than 10,000 at a time as to stay off the IRS radar. It has now been a months since Fitz was shot and Liv is now ready to move to LA and start her internship with the publishing company. She has secured her stay at the hotel for six months that she and Fitz first made love in for the first time. Luck would have it she was able to get the exact same room that overlooked the beach and a large part of the city because it was a corner suite with windows that wrapped around the entire outer part of the room and a view for days.

Liv places the picture inside of her suit case and looks around her bedroom before going to say goodbye to her Ginny. "Ginny I have something for you." She pulls a cashier's check from her purse and hands it to her Ginny for $9,000. "I want you to have this."

Ginny looks at check and inhales deeply. "Oh Olivia dear, no no I can't accept this…besides I get the feeling you're going to need it more than me. I am well taken care of baby. Your grandfather made sure of that."

"But Ginny I want you to have it."

"And I tell you Chile I don't need it. You are starting a life for yourself alone in another city you keep it for a rainy day."

"Will you let me know if you fall on hard times Ginny?"

"Oh baby, I am very good at taking care of myself. I raised you didn't I? Now you go on and start your new life and keep in touch with me and remember I am here if whenever you need me."

Liv kisses her Ginny on the cheek "Yes ma'am. I promise I'll keep in touch." Liv leaves and begins her 4 day drive which actually took her 5 days to LA checking into hotels during her drive when she became too tired to drive. Finally late into the night on her 5th day she arrives and checks into her suite and immediately falls asleep too tired to unpack. The following morning Liv wakes with a pounding headache accompanied by extreme nausea. She rushes to the bathroom only to dry heave because she has nothing in her stomach to extract. After about 20 minutes of nausea she finally has the strength to get up. She goes to the kitchenette area of the suite and finds some ginger ale in the small frig and takes a couple of sips as she looks around the room and memories of her and Fitz time together floods her mind causing tears to once again spill from her eyes.

As her stomach begins to settle she decides to fix herself some toast seeing her stomach was upset and she probably couldn't eat much more when her phone chimes. She reaches inside of her purse and retrieves it reading the reminder notification to take her birth control. She retrieves her pill pack from her purse and looks at it. _Well looks like I won't be needing these since the love of my life is gone there's nothing to take precautions for because I'm ruined for any other man._ Liv takes the pack and tosses them in the garbage when suddenly a thought hits her. _Fuck!_ She jumps up and takes the pack from the trash can and opens it to look at the number of pills. _Holy shit I haven't had a period. Did I have my period last month? Fuck fuck I'm a week late this month. When was my last period? _Liv continues to try and remember her last cycle. She's been under so much stress lately and hadn't been taking her pills consistently as she should have until she moved in with Fitz. But she doesn't recall having a period at any time she lived in their home. She recalls having her cycle a week after Abby's death but that was the last time. She also recalls not taking her pills as she should during that time.

She thinks about the nausea and sudden headaches and remembers what Abby went through both times she became pregnant before deciding to not go through with either of them. _Did Fitz leave her with a part of him? Could she possibly be pregnant with his child?_ The thought scared her and excited her at the same time. She looks down at her stomach and imagines a baby inside of her when her Ginny's words come back to her. _I get the feeling you're going to need it more than me._ Could her Ginny know something she did not? Ginny was always good at reading things as well as people and picking up on things others did not. She looks down at her hand and the diamond on her finger and becomes lost in thought once again.

_What if I am pregnant, how am I going to do this alone? Can I do this alone? Can I raise a baby? What kind of mother will I be? How will I explain to our child about its father? Will it be a boy or girl? I just started this internship is this the right time to have a baby? Will he or she have Fitz beautiful blue eyes? His crooked smile his thick beautiful head of hair or will he or she look like her?_ _Is her faith similar to her mom's? To be left pregnant and scared and alone to rise her child with the help of her Ginny? _Liv mind was filled with questions. Questions she could not answer questions that scare her to no end. After eating her toast and finishing off her ginger ale she decides to shower and just lounge around and not think about all the possibilities of events happening in her life. She instead focused on why she came to LA to begin with.

**Fitz one week later**

Fitz could smell her. Her perfume the feel of her soft hands washing him talking to him, taking care of him at least he thought it was her, her being his Livvie. As his nurse continues to bathe him she moves down to his lower half and begins washing around his pelvic area lifting his penis to clean his testicles and between his but cheeks. But she is greeted with a surprise as Fitz penis hardens in her hand. "Oh my that's has never happened before." She says stepping back after releasing him. She turns to look down at him and notices movement. He eyes begins to flutter and there is a smile on his face. The nurse blushes and calls for assistance. The medical team responds as she explains Fitz movements and the fact she thinks he waking up not just physically but down below as well. The doctor's look and for the first time notices the tent under Fitz's blanket. The nurse explains that all she did was bathe him not knowing that the euphoria perfume she was wearing is also the same perfume Liv wears and of course Fitz's favorite fragrance on her which is why his body reacted as he dreamed of his Livvie.

"He's waking up contact lieutenant King immediately. Mr. Grant can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Fitz squeezes the doctor's hand and his eyes flutter open

Twenty minutes later Eli walks into the hospital room followed by Tom and Huck. "Fitz." He softly calls out

Fitz turns and looks at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I told you guys I couldn't stop writing so here you go the next chapter hope you like. Happy Reading!**

**Fitz**

**Previously…**

"He's waking up contact lieutenant King immediately. Mr. Grant can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Fitz squeezes the doctor's hand and his eyes flutter open

Twenty minutes later Eli walks into the hospital room followed by Tom and Huck. "Fitz." He softly calls out

Fitz turns and looks at him.

After getting an update from the staff Eli clears the room leaving him Tom and Huck.

"Fitz are you able to speak?" Eli asks

With a very groggy voice he answers "Yes." As he looks to Tom and Huck and swallows trying to hydrate his dry throat

He again looks at Tom as to ask a silent question and receives a nod. He then turns to Huck and does the same thing and receives a nod from him as well.

"Can one of you help me sit up?" Fitz pushes out and all three men rushes to assist raising his bed to the sitting position.

"Fitz do you remember what happened, do you remember being shot?"

He looks at Eli "Yeah. I remember everything where am I."

"You're at a naval hospital in LA how do you feel are you in pain?" Tom asks

"A little nothing I can't handle, how's Liv and Mellie?"

No one said anything at first as their heads dropped so Tom spoke up "Mellie is dead, Olivia is fine."

Fitz looked up so quickly it causes Tom to jump. The look in his eyes was like looking death in the face. "And Liv?"

"She's fine. She was not hurt." Tom was glad to share but that would be short lived

"Where is she and does she know I'm alive?"

"No we didn't inform her for her own safety we keep her out of the loop." Tom quickly answers

"How long has it been? How long has she been in the dark?"

"It's been about a month but listen Fitz this is on me. I forbid them from telling her to keep her safe. You see someone killed all the cartel leaders along with some other poor shmuck cutting him open and poring acid or something inside of him. This Jake guy I'm not sure of where he is right now and did not want to take any chances of him coming after me or the girl."

Fitz turns to look at Huck "Huck I haven't heard from you, does any of this sound familiar to you because it does to me."

"I killed the leaders and Jake is dead they were all a threat to you." Huck answers without remorse

Eli is shocked. He knew by the way the men died it had to be someone with special skills. "You killed the leaders?"

"Yes and I killed Jake and left him there so Cyrus could see him die. Cyrus was Jakes uncle. He used Jake to destroy Fitz and he was going to use Fitz to destroy you." Looking at Eli

"You're special ops?" Eli ask

"He used to be CIA." Fitz shares

"We don't talk about that." Huck interrupts

"You're part of the team of secret special ops that I was brought in to dismantle for mistreatment of soldiers were you not?" Eli inquires further but Huck doesn't answer but he finally understands why he could not find anything on Rowan.

"Get me some clothes I need to see Liv."

"Fitz you first have to be clear by the doctor's." Eli explains

"Well then get them in here to clear me because either way I'm leaving this hospital and going to find Olivia and you will thank me and might want to go as well because Liv is also your daughter." Eli is rendered speechless everyone was

"Yeah I was going to tell you and her the night I was shot. When you shared with me your daughter's and her mother's information I found that Liv was possibly your missing child and after some searching Huck found the information I needed to confirm that Maya Pope was indeed Liv's mother."

"But…but how were you able to find out that when I couldn't?"

"I'm good at what I do. You just give commands but I actually have skills." Huck says still not really liking Rowan. He nods and drops the subject.

Fitz is checked over again and against the doctor's order discharges himself in search of his Livvie.

"I need to call for my jet. We need to get back to Philly. I have to see Liv."

"She's not in Philly she's here in LA."

Fitz turns to Huck after his statement "What do you mean she's here. Why is she here?"

"She took a job here some internship, non-paying but that's neither here nor there. I've been keeping an eye on her keeping her safe."

Fitz pulls Huck in for a hug "Thanks Huck man I can never repay you. Where is she staying?"

She's at the Ritz Carlton. She has the pent house suite." Huck shares

"Fitz we need to talk more about Olivia being my daughter." Eli add with a bit of frustration

"Lucky for you I won't leave you in the dark like you left Liv in the dark concerning me." Fitz pauses and Huck smiles "Look Rowan as I told you, I had a feeling after you shared your past with me and what I know about Liv and did some research with Huck's help and connected the dots and I planned to tell you but I got shot and have being laying up in this damn hospital for a dam month. So you can both come with me and get to know your daughter or stay here and wonder how I found out I really don't give a fuck, but I must warn you if you want to have a relationship with her you can't be in this drug shit." Eli sees the compassion and love for Olivia in Fitz's eyes and smiles before speaking again.

"Well now that I know who killed the leaders and know that I am not in any danger of being killed as they were I can share with you. I am CIA. I infiltrated the cartel because I needed to find out who killed your father and bring them to justice plus we needed to shut them down. I hate to say it son but now we may never know. The government has shut the program down since all the leaders are dead."

"Cyrus killed your father." Huck shares as Fitz and Rowan and Tom turns to look at him "He confessed to me after threatening me once I told him why I was there, he said I would die just as your father did. So yes it was Cyrus."

"See this is why I needed to get out of this shit. Everyone I cared about has lost their lives behind this drug game, but I will not allow it to happen to Oliva. Tom, Huck, Eli…" Fitz is interrupted before he could finish his statement

"Who is Eli?" Both Tom and Huck simultaneously asks

Eli looks at them both "I am. My actual name is Elijah King and I work for the federal government of the United States as a high level CIA agent and now that I know who and where my daughter is Rowan is dead. So from now on please…call me Eli." All three men nod in agreement. Fitz instructs all the men to get a room and wait for him to contact them because he needed to see Liv alone. He slowly makes his way to The Ritz Carlton Hotel. Soreness plaguing his body, but come hell or high waters he was going to see his Livvie.

**Olivia**

It has now been two day since Liv arrived in LA and she's too afraid to take a pregnancy test. The more she tries not to think about the possibility the more she does. She's not scheduled to start her internship until Monday and with today being Saturday she decides to go down to the beach and watch the sunset. After about an hour of sitting in the exact spot her and Fitz shared their very first passionate kiss she can't stop the tears from falling. She missed Fitz with all her heart. She hated his friends and his mother so much in this moment. How could no one tell her about Fitz when they found out? Tom promised her he would keep her posted but he lied. She didn't really know any of the other guys in his crew but still somebody could have reached out to her.

She looks out into the horizon with tear stained eye. _Fitz baby I miss you so much. I wish you were here. Why did you leave me? You promised you would never leave me. You made me believe you. I went against everything inside of me to be with you and now you're gone. Baby my heart hurts so bad._ She sniffles wiping the falling snot from her nose _I need you Fitz…we might be having a baby and you're not here. You promised me babe…you promised me._

As Liv cries speaking softly as if Fitz can hear her Fitz has entered her suite after knocking several times and getting no answer. Fitz gained access by simply walking up to the check-in when he was immediately recognized by the manager who excused the clerk and took care of Fitz himself. "Mr. Grant welcome back would you like the pent house suite today?"

Fitz smiles "No John actually my fiancé is already here in the pent house suite and I would like my key so I can join her by surprising her and showing up earlier than she expected. You remember the lovely woman that was with me last time Olivia Pope. She came ahead of me and I'd like to surprise her."

"Sure thing Mr. Grant." He types Olivia's name to find out which PH suite she was in. "Ah pent house 3 here you are Mr. Grant enjoy your stay sir and congratulations." Fitz nods and says "Thank you."

Fitz softly calls out to Liv. "Livvie." He does this several more times as he checks the rooms of the suite. Once he realizes she was not there he walks to the large window area and looks out at the beach. He immediately spots his Livvie sitting hair blowing in the warm summer wind with her knees folded to her chest. He turns and walks out of the pent house and heads for the beach.

Liv continues to talk to Fitz as if he's there_ you promised Fitz, you promised. Now I'm all alone and I might be having your baby. Please come back to me baby. I know your mom said you died but I can feel you and my heart can't except won't except you being dead. Please baby come back to me…I miss you s…. _As Liv wipes her tears she sees someone in her peripheral in the distance and slowly turns cutting off her conversation with the man she loves. She slowly sits up straight and rubs her eyes again. Is she seeing things? She swears what she sees looks like Fitz walking slowly towards her. "Fitz?" She says in a voice so low only she could hear it. She blinks several times wiping away the tears that just won't stop coming. Her heart rate is speeding up. The breath is laboring. "Fitz?" She says a bit louder. The vision of the man looking just like her Fitz is steady approaching. He moving slowly but she thinks her mind is playing tricks on her. She slowly stands and closes her eyes only to open them and still see him approaching. "Am I dreaming?" Her breathe hitches "Am I going crazy? I must be going crazy I'm seeing things." She's too shocked to move as Fitz continues to approach her.

"You're not dreaming nor are you crazy, it's really me. I'm real and I'm here queen." Fitz says reading her thoughts

Liv covers her mouth as her body begins to tremble and reaches out to touch Fitz chest still not believing he is real but when her hand actually touches him. She faints. Fitz quickly catches her and sits with her calling her name. She comes too and looks him dead in the eyes and jumps from his arms falling backwards on the sand beneath her. "Hi." He says and smiles

"H…hi. You're alive?"

"Yes Livvie, I'm alive."

Liv jumps up and back into his arms and he receives her and holds her tightly against his sore body. "I'm sorry queen, I'm so sorry. They should have told you. Somebody should have told you." Liv just held him and cried unable to find words so instead she sobs releasing the entire pint up sorrow she has been holding in over the last month. "I'm so sorry baby, I was in a coma, and I didn't know I would never leave you in the dark like that but I'm here now baby and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here." Fitz confesses while rubbing his hand through her hair, down her back and over her arms

Liv sob finally slows to soft sniffles. She sits up to look at Fitz while running her hand along his face. "I love you."

"I love you too Livvie and I'm sorry."

"Shh lets just be here. No I'm sorry's, no explanations, no nothing… just us."

"One minute?"

"One minute."

The couple sits holding each other as the sun set completely taking a minute to just be Liv and Fitz. Once night had taken over the skies Fitz decides they should go inside but Liv refuses to release him even though she agreed. So he gives it all he's got to stand with her still wrapped around him and carries her inside through the pain completely understanding her not wanting to let him go. Once they reach the door Fitz pulls out his key card and Liv bunches up her eye brows as she notices. "What you're my fiancé you didn't think they would not give me a key." For the first time in a long time Liv smiles

Fitz carries Liv inside and sit with her on the sofa. Liv leans back and looks at him "You almost died."

"I know."

"Don't do it again."

"Okay."

Liv leans down and kisses him with so much passion he gets a very painful erection and after several minutes of kissing finally pulls back with bated breaths for much needed oxygen. "Damn Livvie I really missed you. Even though I was in a coma I missed you."

"I missed you too. Your mom told me you were dead and she treated me like I was some whore you got off the streets. She put me out of our house because you left her power of attorney."

"Wait…what? I didn't leave her the house and I made her power of attorney before I knew you and I would become a thing. I had just met you. But I promise you Liv I will fix this. Please don't be angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you. I'm pissed off at your mom for lying to me about my house."

"She will be dealt with baby."

"Thank you for the in case of emergency stash."

"Oh so you found the apartment and the safe?"

"Yes. Just in time I might add. I was beginning to lose all hope when I got a letter in the mail."

"What did you do with it? Is it in a safe place?"

"Well $500,000 is a lot of money to hide, so I put some in the bank some most in my safe deposit box and I have about $100,000 with me in my bedroom safe."

"Livvie baby you can't be walking around carrying that much money."

"Well now that you're here I won't have too. I wanted to put it all in the bank but I knew I couldn't without alerting the IRS and possibly being arrested for tax evasion."

"Smart but not smart enough. It's was not wise to have that much cash on you at any time but I will take care of it for you. I will deposit it into your bank account as a gift from me and the IRS won't be able to do anything about it."

"So you don't want it back?"

"What? No Livvie it's all yours and when you become my wife you will have access to everything I have including all of my businesses." He pauses "Speaking of businesses let me make a call real quick can I see your phone?' Liv hands him her phone and he looks at it. "I need your code."

Liv smiles "It's your birthday."

He smiles back and enters the code then makes his call "Hey, it Fitz."

"Fitz what the bloody hell, your mother told me you were dead." Attorney Stephen Finch says

"Well I'm not, and she lied, you did not honor that Power of Attorney paperwork did you?"

"Nope, she couldn't produce a certified death certificate so I couldn't honor the documents she presented."

"Good burn them I will be amending them tomorrow giving Olivia Pope soon to be Grant as overseer and power of attorney over all my assets so type it up now using the same wording including the home on Pilgrim road. I will be in to sign them as soon as I'm back in Philly."

"Consider it done also the CIA froze all of you assets I'm not sure why but I thought you should know."

"I'll take care of it." He hangs up and pulls Liv in for a kiss after a few moment of lip locking tongue swopping hand roaming and soulful moaning they separate. "Forgive me Livvie I'm so sorry I love you."

"I forgive you Fitz. Please stop apologizing. I love you too and so happy that you are not dead none of the past matters. Just promise me you won't go back that you are truly done with that life and everybody associated with that life."

"Baby I promise. Tom and Huck are also out and done with that life as well."

"Who is Tom and Huck?"

"Tom is T. and Huck is the shorter quiet guy who never talks."

"Oh okay."

"Livvie there's some things I have to tell you." His face and voice becomes somber as Liv finally slides off of his lap sitting next to him. "Mellie was killed that night."

Liv covers her mouth. "Oh Fitz baby I'm so sorry. I really liked her. What about her baby she told me she has a son?"

"He's with her parents. I never got to meet them now I wish I had. But that's not all I have to tell you."

"Fitz I don't think I can take any more bad news."

"Good thing what I'm about to share with you is good news.'

"Okay what." Liv asks as plays with his superman curl that has grown since she last seen him.

"I found your father." Liv freezes her movements "Well actually I know your father. I've known him since I was a boy and one day he shared with me he had a daughter whom he may never get to know because her mother passed away during childbirth and he didn't know how to find her. So after you told me your story and he told me his I had Huck use his skills and look into your mom and see if what your father told me matched up and it did."

Liv now has tears in her eyes "I was going to tell you the night I was shot so I never got the chance to." Liv just stares at him "Livvie baby please say something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby I'm sure. His name is Elijah King and he works for the federal government. CIA to be exact he was the one who saved me by have me moved from the hospital and care for in a private navel based hospital. He infatuated the drug cartel as an undercover dealer working his way to supposed leader but before he could bring them up on charges they were all killed and so now the case is closed and he's back to just working for the CIA."

"W…where is he? Does he know about me? Does he want to get to know me?

"Yes Livvie he knows about you and wants to get to know you but since I only just can out of my coma today I told him to wait for my call. I wanted today to be just me and you."

"I love you babe. Thank you for always looking out for me, so now I want to look out for you. Take care of you. If you just woke up today you need rest. I will run you a bath and we can hold each other and enjoy us." Liv attempts to stand and immediately becomes dizzy causing Fitz to jump grimacing from the fast moving and pain catching her helping her catch her balance.

"Livvie baby are you okay? Here sit back down. You've been under a lot of stress I bet you haven't even eaten today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just got light headed that's kind of been happening a lot lately."

"Why are you sick? Do you think you need to get check out?"

"No babe, I think I might be pregnant."

**A/N: Yessss our babies are back together and they might be having a baby. Tell me your thoughts I would love to read them. Until next time…Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

Against All Odds

Chapter 10

**Previously…**

"I love you babe. Thank you for always looking out for me, so now I want to look out for you. Take care of you. If you just woke up today you need rest. I will run you a bath and we can hold each other and enjoy us." Liv attempts to stand and immediately becomes dizzy causing Fitz to jump grimacing from the fast moving and pain catching her helping her catch her balance.

"Livvie baby are you okay? Here sit back down. You've been under a lot of stress I bet you haven't even eaten today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just got light headed that's kind of been happening a lot lately."

"Why are you sick? Do you think you need to get check out?"

"No babe, I think I might be pregnant."

Now Fitz is the one who movement freezes. "Are you sure?"

"No, but I think I missed two of my menstrual cycles, I'm not quite sure. The last time I think I had it was the week of Abby's funeral."

"But how you're on the pill, right?"

"Yeah, but I kind of missed one here or there before I moved in with you."

"Hmm really so when I asked you to have a baby Grant chances are he or she was already in there?"

"Chances are." Liv says with a smile

"Okay there's only one way to find out this time of night. I'm off to the store." He shares as he slowly starts to stand

Liv grabs his arm in a panic "No babe please don't leave me."

Fitz is taken with the look in Liv's eyes "Hey hey hey baby I'm not leaving you. I was just going to run to the store but, check this out this is a five star hotel. I'll call down and see if they can have a test brought up. It's okay baby I'm not going anywhere. Calm down love." Fitz says pulling Liv back on his lap when he sees the fear as she begin to tremble. He calms her as he picks up her phone and calls down to the front desk. "Yes may I please speak to the manager?"

The manager comes to the phone "This is John."

"John this is Fitzgerald Grant my fiancé is not feeling well so I don't want to leave her is there any chance you have a pregnancy test on hand?"

"Mr. Grant you'd be surprised what we have here at the Ritz Carlton. I will have one sent up right away and I hope you get the results you're looking for."

"Thank you John." Fitz hangs up "See baby I'm not going anywhere. They will have one brought up. How about I order us something to eat? Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Liv says still trembling in Fitz's arms.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Soup is fine."

Fitz calls and orders himself a medium well stake and loaded potato with a roll, and ordered Liv some chicken and noodle soup with saltine crackers and also more ginger ale. They sit and talk as they wait for their food. "So Liv what if you're pregnant what are your plans?"

"I still want to complete my internship even if I am pregnant. I can't be any more than 4 to 8 weeks according to when I moved in. That still leave me time to be home in time to prepare for delivery."

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do. We can stay here in LA until you're done but know this Ms. Pope I am marrying you before our baby is born."

"What if I'm not pregnant?"

"Then you will be soon you promised me a baby Grant if I change your last name, and I plan on changing your last name as soon as possible. I need to make you my wife. You are the love of my life Livvie, and I never want you to feel like anything less than that. I'm in love with you woman and the greatest gift I can do for you is show you that love and make you my wife."

"I love you too, I'm in love with you too, and I would love to become your wife and have you as my husband."

They are interrupted with a knock at the door. It is the manager John with an EPT test. Fitz takes the item and thanks him closing the door. He and Liv make their way to the bathroom both moving slowly Fitz due to his pain and Liv due to her sudden nausea and dizziness. Liv stop at the edge of the two sink counter to brace herself when Fitz pulls her to him and hold her against his body. "Are you okay?"

She nods "Yes I just need a minute for the nausea to slow down." They both stand at the edge of the sink for a moment.

"I got you baby take as long as you need." Liv just nods as she leans into Fitz chest

"I need to sit down." Liv states "I'll just sit on the toilet that way I don't have to move again for a moment."

Fitz guides her to the toilet and she begins to lift her summer dress and push down her panties when he notices and jumps in to help her. "Open the test babe, hurry I can't hold it."

Fitz quickly opens the EPT test and pulls out the stick when Liv reaches for it he stops her. "No let me." He says placing his forehead against hers as she sits on the toilet.

"Fitz baby I can do it."

"I know but I want to."

"That very uncomfortable I might pee on your hand."

"You probably will, but my face my lips my tongue fingers and dick has already been down there, so let me. You just lean into me I got you and I got this."

"Okay." Liv says leaning on him as his places the EPT stick against her swollen clit as she begins to urinate which was a long stream of urine coming from such a small woman.

"Wow babe that was a lot when was the last time you went to the bathroom?"

Liv giggles "Stop making fun of me."

"I'm just saying that was like two days' worth of pee." They both laugh and Fitz places the stick on the counter as Liv continues to wait out her nausea

"It was not…"

"I'm just playing baby let me go wash my hands okay?" Liv nods but doesn't attempt to stand

After Fitz finishes Liv finally stands a flushes and begins to wash her hands as well now that the nausea had subsided. "I can't believe you just held a pregnancy stick while I peed on it."

"Baby I'm going to show you a lot of things you never thought possible. We're in this together."

"We're in this together." She repeats as they stand next to the sink "I still can't believe you're standing her with me, just earlier today I was afraid to even purchase a pregnancy test and take the test alone…without you here and now you're here…like really here."

"Yes queen and from now on I will always be here…for you…with you…beside you forever and always."

"I didn't know how I was going to go on without you and it scared me to no end. There was a moment I wish I never met you than to be here alone without you. It would have been less painful if I hadn't met you but I did…I did meet you and fall in love with you. Know that you are here…here with me again, alive and doing this with me…I now know that we are meant to be you and me, Livvie and Fitz and I love you so much more for coming back to me and not leaving me to face this alone…" Liv pauses as her emotions start to get the best of her.

Fitz listens to her confession and can't find the words to express what she just shared means to him so he just opens his mouth and let the words flow out. "Olivia, a lot gets lost in translation when trying to express how one feels, so hear me when I say this, from the moment I saw you I knew you were like no woman I've ever met. The most honest thing I can say to you is that I'm a man in love with an incredible woman who's smart, articulate, beautiful, independent, and loving. You have made me the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life and from this day forward you will never have to feel alone nor will you ever be alone ever again." He seals his promise with a kiss.

Once Liv releases from the kiss she turns and picks up the test and looks at it and hands it to Fitz. He takes the test and looks at it but doesn't say anything. Instead he turns and walks slowly back into the master bedroom. "Fitz…baby please say something." But he can't because tears are beginning to form in his eyes. "Fitz…I need you to turn around and look at me and say something." He swiftly turns but instead of talking he takes two long strides towards Liv wrapping her into his arm overpowering her with a passionate kiss.

Suddenly he feels no pain he lifts Liv up onto the dresser knocking over the lamp as he consumes her with his kisses as tears pool from his eyes. He erection poking her in her center as her legs automatically wrap around his waist. The kiss is intense, and filled with not lust but love…powerful love. Olivia begins to feel consumed and hot all over but her first thought is him and his injuries so she forces herself to focus. "Fitz…Fitz…Fitz!" Liv pleads out as he consumes her more and more. She lightly pushes him back shaking her hands as if they are on fire. "Fitz we can't…you can't you just came out of a coma today." Fitz suddenly stops and drops his head on Liv's shoulder a cries. Overcome with emotions of the fact they were having a baby. Liv was having his baby.

Liv holds him around his neck and rubs his back as he cries. "It's okay babe we got you." Liv consoles as Fitz drops down raising her free flowing dress and kisses her stomach pulling her tightly to him repeating his declaration of love for Liv and his unborn child. They stay in this position for several minutes before Fitz stands to his feet wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm so happy right now Livvie."

She looks up at him and places her hands on his face pulling his lips to hers "Me too."

"Do you think I'll make a good father?"

"I think you make a great father and I'm going to be a great mother."

"Yes you are." He kisses her on the lips again when there's a knock at the door and they stop and look at each other and say at the same time "Food." They both go to answer the door.

Once they settle in to eat they continue to talk as Liv rubs her hand over his wounds which have totally healed and are now scar tissue raised on his skin. "So Livvie I we need to go back to Philly tomorrow. I need to get my affairs in order, get my business back up and running, pay my mother a visit and check on our home are you up for a ride on the jet? Are you okay to fly? We can be back tomorrow night in time for you to rest for your internship Monday."

"Yes but first I need to call Ginny and share some good news."

"About the baby?"

"Yes about both of my babies but if we're flying out tomorrow when will I meet my father?"

"He will have breakfast right here with us since we won't be flying out until about noon if that's okay?"

"Yes babe that great now let me call Ginny." Liv grabs her phone and calls her Ginny

"Hello."

"Ginny he's alive…Fitz is alive and he's sitting right her next to me!"

"Oh dear lord…." Ginny drops the phone and begins to do her praise dance and give reference to God. Liv already knows what just happened on the other end of the phone as tears fall from her eyes as well. After a few minutes Ginny comes back to the phone still giving praise and reference to God. "Oh thank you Jesus…Olivia baby I knew he would do it. I knew he would keep that man safe. The night he got shot I was praying for him and he made it through….Oh hallelujah!" Liv not being one to give praise out loud often joined in with a hallelujah of her own before passing the phone to Fitz after Ginny asked to speak to him.

"Hi Ginny."

"Young man I'm so happy to hear your voice. You better take advantage of this second chance and make good ya hear me Fitzgerald?"

"Yes ma'am I hear you."

"Good cause my great grandbaby needs her daddy."

"Oh Liv told you?" Fitz asks as Liv gives him a look of disbelief

"Naw son, I just tend to know these thangs." Ginny answers as her southern swang comes out due to the joy she's feeling

"Yes ma'am and I intend to be here for her and my baby, but I think it's going to be a boy."

"Yeah ya think so huh? We'll see. You two take care out there I gots to go to bingo now I'm feeling lucky. Love ya bye now." Ginny ends the call and Fitz looks at the phone and chuckles

"Ginny knew you were pregnant and she call the baby a she."

"Ginny always know things before they happen. I don't know how but she does. She's always been a praying woman."

"Well I guess we'll tell her about your dad tomorrow after you guys have a chance to meet."

"Yeah that's probably best but I'm going to run your bath now and put some bath salts in it for your soreness so you can relax. I also have some Tylenol if you're hurting and you can tell me more about my father."

"I'd like that queen. I'll clean up in here while you do that."

Fitz soaks for about an hour as Liv sits on the side of the tub wanting and needing to take care of him without him becoming exited and trying to take things further and allowed her to do things her way. Once he was bathe and relaxing in bed she showered and joined him. Fitz shares with her what he knew about Eli and how she favored him in small ways but insisted she looked more like her mother. He shared how Eli was a strong willed man, but had a soft side that only few people saw. How committed he was to people and things he loved and believed in as well as how protective he was as well. This made Liv's heart flutter. She hadn't even met the man and already saw some similarities she had with him being her father.

Liv has never felt so content in all her years but having her man back lying next to her was more than she could ever want. She snuggles closer to him as his hand roams over her body and his stiffness pokes her in her rear. "Fitzgerald Grant." She moans out "I know you are not hoping to have sex with me. You're body needs to rest even though your wounds are healed."

"Mmm are you saying there is hope?"

"You know there's always hope but you need rest."

"Don't you want to know what you might be missing? Let me give you a sample." He runs his hand down her leg over her garden. "First I would touch you here." He moves up to her breast "Then I would touch you here…not just with my hands but also with my mouth. I would take each of these in my mouth…licking all around your chocolate nipples taking my time sucking both of them giving them equal attention." He says as he massages one breast then the other keeping his mouth next to her ear as he speaks. "I would then kiss you here." He kisses her neck as she stretches her neck more exposing all of it to him. "And I would make my way down your beautiful body until I'm back where I started…and that's here." He touches her running his hand over her swollen clit. Her breath hitches

"Then once I got you all hot and bothered I'd spread your legs so I can see all of you…every inch of you. Then I'd start at the bottom and work my way up. Slowly deliberately…so you'd fully understand what I'm about to do to you…So you'd fully realize what's about to happen….and then once you're begging, cause I wouldn't stop until you were begging…I'd finally kiss you…on the mouth so you could taste yourself…and then…" He stops talking taking a long pause as he watches Liv squirm next to him still cradled up against him leaving Liv so turned on she's ready to forget that he just woke up from a coma.

With bated breath she's pants and squirms enjoying the sensation and anticipation of Fitz words and demonstration she gives in and asks "Then what?" Fitz falls back on his pillow "That depends on how much hope there is." He closes his eyes and Liv lifts up, turns to look at him in disbelief before slamming her own head against her pillow letting out an aspirated breath as she tries to calm her own desire watching Fitz quickly fall asleep with a smile on his face.

The following morning after the best night sleep Liv has had since the shooting the couple showers and dresses and awaits the arrival of breakfast and Eli. Liv sets up the table so that the food is in the center when the doorbell rings and she suddenly becomes nervous as Fitz answers the door. Fitz greets Eli and allows him to step inside. Liv is feeling overwhelm and does not move from the spot she stands as her father enters the suite and stops the moment he sees her. His eyes immediately fill with uncontrolled tears as does Liv's. Fitz closes the door and does the introduction. "Elijah King meet your daughter Olivia Pope…Olivia Pope meet your…." Before Fitz could finish the statement Liv blurts out with so much emotion "DAD."

With tear stained face Eli opens his arms and Olivia takes off running to him embracing him in a hug she thought she'd never feel from the parent she never knew. The two hold on to each other for dear life while expressing their love for one another. Love they never thought they ever have the chance to share with the other. Eli tuff man exterior was broken into a gentle man as he keep pulling Liv back looking at her only to pull her back in and hug her tighter. Fitz on the other hand damn near shed a tear himself as he watched the two unite for the first time.

"You look so much like your mother. You're beautiful and I'm so sorry I walked away. I promise to never walk away from you if you will have me as a part of your life." Eli expresses

Liv wipes her running nose and giggles "I have your eyes."

"That you do." Eli agrees

"And I would love to have you in my life, in our lives because I'm pregnant and our baby needs a grandfather." She adds

Eli's face lights up even more as he looks from Liv to Fitz. "Wow, really?"

Liv and Fitz both nods "Please come let's sit and have breakfast and get to know each other." Liv requests

Fitz has never seen Liv so happy and talkative nor Eli but he's loving every moment of it when he excuses himself "Livvie…Eli I need to excuse myself and go see Tom and Huck on the next floor. You two continue to catch up. I shouldn't be long. I need to retrieve my phone and call for my jet." Eli nods and Liv kisses him giving him the ok. Fitz leaves the suite and Liv and Eli continue to get to know each other.

Four hours later the entire crew is on Fitz jet in route to Philly. Fitz first stop is his lawyer's office. He signs off on his amendments on his entire Estate adding Liv to everything. Tom and Huck met up with the employees of his restaurant to announce them reopening. Fitz decided to sell the nightclub and strip club. He was no longer interested in the business. He instead wanted to invest in his future with Olivia and her dreams and opening another restaurant. Eli decides to tour the city until the meet at Liv's Ginny's house.

Fitz and Liv arrive at Fitz's mother home unannounced and Fitz lets himself in. He tells Liv to have a seat while he looks for his mother. Anna's home was huge and she could be in any part of it. After calling out to her on the intercom system and getting no responds Fitz returns to where Liv is and sees her leaning forward with her hand on her forehead. He rushes to her side. "Livvie are you okay? Are you not feeling well?"

"Just a little nausea." She answers without looking up.

"I'll get you some ginger ale from the kitchen my mom loves that stuff. I'll be right back." Fitz head for the kitchen

Minutes later Liv hears her before she sees her. "What the hell are you doing in my house Olivia?"


	11. Chapter 11

Against All Odds

Chapter 11- Edited version

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I kind of got stuck and couldn't figure out how to unstick myself. So I hope you like and I don't disappoint. Happy Reading!**

**P**reviously…..

Fitz and Liv arrive at Fitz's mother home unannounced and Fitz lets himself in. He tells Liv to have a seat while he looks for his mother. Anna's home was huge and she could be in any part of it. After calling out to her on the intercom system and getting no responds Fitz returns to where Liv is and sees her leaning forward with her hand on her forehead. He rushes to her side. "Livvie are you okay? Are you not feeling well?"

"Just a little nausea." She answers without looking up.

"I'll get you some ginger ale from the kitchen my mom loves that stuff. I'll be right back." Fitz head for the kitchen

Minutes later Liv hears her before she sees her. "What the hell are you doing in my house Olivia?"

A bit startled Liv stands and turns but composes herself. "Hello Anna I was invited how else could I have gain access to your home?"

"Well you and I both know that is impossible, so again…What the hell are you doing I'm my home and how did you get in?"

"I actually came up the driveway and walked inside because I was invited and if you turn around you will see just who invited me."

"I don't have time for your games Olivia, HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOME?" She yells when Fitz speaks for the first time since walking back into the room.

"I invited her." Fitz voice startled Anna causing her to jump as she quickly turns and sees him. That's when her heart drops into her stomach. "Oh my god Trip….you're...you're alive? How, what…why? Oh son, my son, my baby." She is so shaken up from seeing him standing there she doesn't know what to do. Her legs nearly gives out but she balances herself and attempt to walk to him with open arms when he blocks her from hugging him and walks pass her towards Liv giving her the ginger ale before turning back to his fear struck mother.

"Trip I can explain." She starts out

"Explain what? That you wrote me off as dead and went after my money convincing my fiancé that you owned the home I bought for her. That you didn't even stick around long enough to find out if I had in fact died, and you lied to Liv about Tom informing you of my death. You never spoke to Tom about me. You never even inquired. What kind of mother does that?"

"Trip listen…" Anna states but her explanation is cut short by Fitz as his anger rises

"My name if Fitzgerald…because Trip died that day and you made sure of it. You didn't even have a fucking death certificate. You was so money hungry you didn't even stick around to identify my fucking body if you had you would have known I was alive…why…because there would not have been a fucking body."

"Tr…Fitzgerald I ask the hospital they said you had died in surgery."

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE MOTHER AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU WERE INTENT ON GETTING YOUR HANDS ON MY MONEY AND POSSESIONS EVEN PUTTING LIV OUT OF HER OWN HOUSE IN WHICH WAS NOT IN YOUR NAME. YOU KNEW THIS AND PRINTED UP THAT BOGUS ASS PAPERWORK KNOWING LIV WOULD NOT PROTEST IT."

"Son I swear I…I…was going to contact Olivia and…and inform her that she owned the house."

Liv shakes her head in disbelief at Anna's statement.

"YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LIED ABOUT THE HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Fitz continues his wrath. Fitz was so angry he was trembling as he spoke. Liv had never experienced him this angry and it even scared her a little. So she decided to sit in the chair where she would be facing Anna until her nausea passed. Fitz noticed this even though he was angry and immediately turned his focus on her. "Baby are you okay?" Liv nods and Fitz tried to calm himself down. "Are you sure?" She nods again and he turns back to his mother

"Mother I told you how I felt about Liv. You chose to not take part in being a part of our lives together. That's on you. You had no right to claim our home and tell Liv she had a week to move. That was low because what you didn't know is that Liv is carrying your grandchild that I will never allow you to come near because I will never forgive you for any of this. You stay the hell out of my life and you stay the hell away from my fiancé. You are dead to me. I no longer have a mother. My father…god rest his soul is more alive to me than you are right now. I really hope you have some money put away because your rainy day starts today. I will no longer support you financially or otherwise. So you might think about selling this big ass house that only you live in. I have taken back control over my estate that my father left me and you have been removed from everything."

Anna covers her mouth in shock. Liv never says a word she was content allowing Fitz to handle his mother no matter how angry she is at her. Fitz decides he's said his peace and helps Liv stand so they can leave. "Fitzgerald…son…please don't do this I didn't mean Olivia any harm. Olivia please I'm sorry for everything don't let him do this?" Anna begs and pleads with her son but it falls on death ears. "Son please I don't have any money saved, son please I'm sorry."

Fitz turns to his mother with a look she's never seen before "Mother you have been lying to me my whole entire life. Is it true you were sleeping with Cyrus when dad was alive?"

"Huh…what? Where did you hear that?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. WHERE YOU SLEEPING WITH CYRUS WHEN MY FATHER WAS ALIVE?"

"Fitz…son…I …I"

"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LIE TO ME WHERE YOU SCREWING CYRUS?!...WHERE YOU SCREWING CYRUS?!"

"Fitz…?"

"WHERE YOU MOTHER…ANSWER THE QUESTION…WHERE YOU?!" Liv stands and walks up to Fitz gently touching his shoulder

"Fitz honey…calm down. You're getting really upset."

"WHERE YOU!"

"Fitz babe I think you should calm down." Liv tries again touching his shoulder

"WHERE YOU…ANSWER ME!"

Anna can't find the words as her breathe is caught in her throat when Liv calls his name again "Fitz."

He swiftly turns to Liv and without thinking he yells out "I'M TALKING TO MY MOTHER!" Liv jumps from the sound of his voice and his aggressive stand as he turns to her. Her breath becomes trapped in her throat and she's startles from his reaction causing her to take a step back. Fitz immediately apologizes and reaches out to Liv. "Liv baby I'm sorry." She momentarily looks at him before sitting down her ginger ale and walks out of the house. "Livvie?" But she continues walking and goes outside and waits in the car.

Anna tries to take advantage of the moment. "Fitz let her go honey, I'm all you need. Since she came into the picture you have changed." But Fitz makes one more statement before walking out of the home to their car never looking back leaving a distraught Anna where she stood. "Stay the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away from Liv."

The drive to Ginny's is a quiet one as Liv decides to give Fitz time to calm down and taper his anger.

After several minutes she asks him if he alright and he looks at her and smiles. "I am now. I'm sorry about yelling at you."

She looks at him intently "Is this how it's going to be when you get upset about something I do that you might not like or agree with?"

"No baby I just…she left me for dead Liv. My own mother left me for dead." Tears build and fall from Fitz eyes "I feel betrayed…I'm hurt…my own mother."

"I get it babe and I forgive you. I'm not angry, but I don't like the person I seen in there but I understand." She wipes his tear stained face as they continue their drive when Fitz kisses her hand and smile as best he could.

Liv returns the soft smile before asking him another question "Babe?"

"Yeah."

"Are you really going to let your mom become homeless? She said she doesn't have any money."

"She left you homeless."

"Fitz I was never homeless I have my Ginny."

"Yeah well she didn't know that nor did she care. That's a 3 million dollars mansion she lives in. She might want to think about downsizing and selling it before it forecloses."

"But babe that's your mom can't you help her just a little?"

"Livvie my mother is not broke. She just likes spending my money and if she spends her money the way she does mines she will be. She was using manipulation. I see and control all our family's finances and my mother is fine. She just needs to not live above her means and she'll do fine. I'm sure she's not done with her manipulative games."

"Were you serious…I mean I know you were serious about her not being in our baby's life but don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Fitz stops at the light and turns to Liv "She will not teach our child this life. She loves this drug shit. She's been in it since she was 16 and I will not allow her to manipulate our child into being a drug kingpin like she did me. She's the reason my father is dead. She was having an affair with Cyrus right up under my father nose. Pillow talking and shit which is how Cyrus was able to get to my father."

Liv eyes get big as saucer as Fitz pulls off continuing their drive. "How did you find this out?"

"Huck…See Huck can make a mute man talk and he pulled me to the side and informed me of all of Cyrus's confession."

"Oh wow should I be afraid of Huck?"

"No baby Huck is very loyal to me, and very protective of you. He kept an eye on you when I was shot making sure no harm came to you just because I loved you. You may never have seen him but he was always around."

"That's good to know even though it's kinda creepy at the same time."

"Queen you never have to worry about Huck."

"Did he kill the guy that shot you?"

"Let's just say he made the problem go away for good."

"Same difference?"

Fitz smiles "I plead the fifth."

"Fitz?" Liv calls as she crosses her arms waiting for him to truly answer her

"What? Oh come on queen? Don't make me say it when you already know the answer."

"Fitz babe if we are going to do this together you can't beat around the bush with me about stuff I ask you."

"Okay fine…yes Huck killed him and all the leaders. They were planning a takeover and needed me and your dad gone…so Huck killed them all before they could get to me and your father."

"My dad is a drug cartel member?"

"He was working undercover Livvie. He's out now that there nobody to investigate."

"Oh wow my life feels like a dream."

Fitz pulls up at Ginny's and turns off the car "It's not a dream love ever since meeting you our lives have come full circle. You me your dad our baby on the way it was all meant to be."

"I think you might be right babe how else can it be explained?"

Fitz looks through his rearview and see Eli pull up. "Looks like you dad is here."

Liv turns to look behind her and see her father approaching. Once he reached their car Liv notices the look on his face. It's a look of uncertainty. He appeared nervous. So once Fitz exits the car and walks around to shake his hand as he opens Liv door she asks her father…"Dad is everything okay?"

He runs his hand over his face as Fitz closes the car door and Liv stand before him. His eyes are shifting from Ginny's home to Liv and Fitz. "Livvie sweetheart I don't think this is a good idea. I left your mother pregnant and alone. I didn't believe her when she told me she was pregnant. I'm sure she told your grandmother and I know for a fact Mrs. Edna was not one to mess with. She probably hates me. She doesn't want to see me."

Liv looks at her father in disbelief. "Dad I want her to know you are back in my life. I want you guys to reconnect it's very important to me. Ginny is a very loving person. She has a forgiving heart. I don't think she holds anything against you dad. You didn't even know I existed. You didn't really know my mom was pregnant with me. Please dad don't' back out now you've come this far?"

The look on Olivia's face broke Eli's resolve and he agreed to once again meet Liv's grandmother Edna Mae Pope. At 42 years of age he felt like that 21 year old boy again meeting the mother of his girlfriend but this time it wasn't him standing on the front porch for just a moment but an actual sit down only this time Maya was not there. This was going to be hard but he had to face Ginny one day and because of his daughter today was that day. He kisses Liv on the forehead before she leads the way inside of the home.

Liv uses her key to unlock the front door and calls out to her Ginny. "Ginny I'm home and I have a surprise for you."

"In here dear." Ginny answers from the kitchen. Ginny could always be found in her kitchen. Even with Liv gone she prepared food even if that meant taking left overs to church with her. Before Liv could meet her in the kitchen Ginny was on already making her way to the living area. "Hi dear… Oh I see you brought company. Good thing I cooked." Ginny says while hugging Olivia.

Liv releases Ginny from the hug. "I want you to meet someone. Ginny this is…" But Ginny cuts in and says "Your father Elijah…I know. Hello Elijah I see you've met your daughter." This was more of a statement than a question.

Eli immediately gets a frog in his throat causing his responds to sound choked up "Yes ma'am Mrs. Edna I'm still sort of in disbelief myself."

Ginny turns to Fitz "Fitzgerald dear how are you? Are you supposed to be traveling?" Ginny says as she figures out how she feels about Eli's presence.

Walking up to Ginny to give her a hug "I'm pretty much healed Ginny. I just have some stiffness and soreness here and there but I'm fortunate to be here."

"That you are son that you are. Are you all hungry I fixed Sunday dinner?"

Liv knew her Ginny was deflecting but seeing that she didn't show her father the door was a plus. She instead offered food witch meant she was giving him a chance and for that Liv was grateful. They all have a seat at the dining table and commence to eating. But Ginny being Ginny kept the conversation going. "So Elijah how did it come about you found Olivia and came to know she was your daughter?"

Eli smiles glad that Ginny is interested in how everything came to be. "Well Mrs. Edna…"

"Call me Ginny son, Mrs. Edna is for strangers."

"Okay Ginny." He continues sharing how he came to know Liv. Ginny listened intently and came to realize that all the events had a single purpose and that was her beautiful granddaughter Olivia. She wanted to have an opinion about Elijah walking away from his daughter and leaving her to fend for herself but she now understands that there is a higher power working on Olivia's behalf.

The couple of hours spent at Ginny's was a joy. Ginny accepted Eli's reason for leaving and decided to let bye gone be bye gone. Fitz had one more stop to make before they headed back to LA. Eli decided to head out into a different direction and make plans to secure a home in Philly to be closer to his daughter. So Fitz informs Liv of one last stop before they head home.

"Baby this will be our last stop then we can head back are you okay with that?"

"Yeah babe, did you send someone to check on the house?"

"Huck has been keeping an eye on it. He removed the for sale sign and did a walk through. Everything is still inside so the house is good. Did you want to stop there?"

"No I want to sleep actually."

"Rest babe I just need to run inside of the restaurant for a quick rundown. The clubs are closed and up for sale so this is my last stop."

Liv nods and leans her seat back to rest her eyes. Once Fitz arrives at the restaurant and leaves Liv sleeping in the truck while Huck kept any eye on her. After about 10 minutes of Fitz arrival a lady walks past and enters the restaurant but Huck thinks nothing of it as he scans the block. The lady enters and walks right up to Tom and Fitz. "Hi Trip." Both Fitz and Tom turn to her as she stops behind them folding her arms in front of her. "Amanda what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. I've been trying to contact you for over two months now but your boy here is always blocking me."

"What the fuck do you want Amanda. I don't have time for this. You and I are over."

"Okay I get that but what are you going to do about this?" She unfolds her arms and her 4 ½ months pregnant belly comes into view. "Yeah Trip I'm 4 ½ months pregnant and it's yours."

Fitz is shocked silent but doesn't show it. "You say its mines, so tell me how because you know I don't raw dog. I stayed strapped up."

"Well evidently not tight enough this happened. I didn't even know until I kept missing my period. I know you strapped up but you was the only guy I was with Trip. I never cheated on you with no one else." Fitz stays cool about the situation because truly he doesn't believe the baby is his. "You want to see the ultrasound?" Amanda adds stretching out the picture of the baby that was given to her by the doctor. Just as she does this Liv and Huck walk inside, Fitz face show concern as Liv walks up to him as he gives Huck a look and Huck immediately catches that there is a problem. He quickly grabs Liv's attention "Liv the bathroom is this way." Liv woke up with an urge to pee and decided to come inside to use the bathroom but she notices the female standing in front of Fitz holding something in her hand in attempt to pass it to him. So she ignores Huck and walks directly up to Fitz as Tom stand next to him.

Fitz had never been afraid of anything or anyone but right now fear is all he felt. "Hey babe." Liv says giving Fitz a kiss on the lips and she look back at Amanda and her gut tells her something is up with this woman. "Who is this?" Liv ask as Amanda drops her hand that was once stretched out to hand Fitz the ultrasound picture. Liv notices the ultrasound and the belly Amanda is sporting and raises a brow as she waits for Fitz to speak.

"Hey love, this is Amanda and apparently she thinks she's 4 ½ months pregnant with my baby." Fitz says deciding to go with the truth and hope that Liv understands.

"I am pregnant with your baby Trip and since when did you start swirling? Is this who you dumped me for she pretty and all but she ain't got nothing on me." Amanda says as she places the picture back in her purse. Liv is taken back by Amanda's blatant disrespect but before she could respond Fitz has already given Tom the signal and he snatches Amanda up placing her on his shoulder and carrying her outside kicking and screaming as Huck follows. He only places her on her feet when they are several doors down and walks away. Amanda was about to put up a fight to get back inside when she sees Huck and stops in her tracks. Huck has always given her the creeps and she did her best to always avoid him.

Back inside Liv looks at Fitz and he looks back at her. "I will not have her being disrespectful to you. If she wants to talk she will show respect or I have nothing to say to her and as far as her being pregnant I used protection babe. There is no way that baby she is carrying is mines and before you get started you are carrying my baby and that's all I care about."

"What if it is yours?"

Fitz sighs "It's not Livvie. There is not one woman besides you I ever slept with without protection. This has never been an issue before."

"But what if it is…yours I mean? Are you just going to walk away and not claim it?"

Fitz caught her drift right away. He knew how sensitive this subject was to Liv and needed to tread carefully as to not anger her. "Will you feel better if I take a DNA test?"

"Would you? Don't you want to know for sure? She was before me that much is apparent but to just dismiss her and the possibility is just…just…it doesn't sit well with me Fitz."

"I know Livvie. Okay I will take a DNA test but I'm not sure how this all works. Is there a way to get tested while she's pregnant or if I have to wait until the baby is born?"

"It can be done while pregnant babe."

"Okay that's good to know. I'm going to let her back in so we can talk but I won't allow her to be disrespectful to you queen. I will shut her down and we'll just have to wait until the kid is born."

"That's fair Fitz."

"Oh and please don't say my real name in front of her. She only knows me as Trip and unless absolutely necessary I'd like to keep it that way."

"Okay Trip." Liv laughs as she calls him by his street name. He laughs as well as he sends Huck a text to allow Amanda back inside Liv decides now is the best time to finally go and use the bathroom before she urinated on herself. As she is walking back into the sitting area she sees Ananda walking through the door. They both reach the bar where Fitz is standing at the same time. Fitz turns to Amanda "Are you ready to show some respect to my fiancé or will I have to show you the door again and not discuss this pregnancy thing with you?"

Amanda sucks her teeth before answering with a slight attitude. "Yeah a'ite." Using the slang for alright.

"You can lose the attitude as well, because if it wasn't for my fiancé your ass wouldn't be sitting here."

"I said alright Trip dang ain't nobody gonna disrespect your girlfriend." Amanda states refusing to acknowledge Liv as Fitz's fiancé

They all take a seat with Tom and Huck standing behind Amanda.

"Alright this is what's going to happen and before I do anything you have to agree to take a DNA test. I will pay for it and pick the clinic."

"Why I gotta do all that I know this is yo baby Trip?"

"Because I don't believe it's my baby. So I will contact you next week on when and where."

"Wait-what? You mean while I'm pregnant? I'm not doing that?"

Liv finally speaks up "Then this conversation end here. If you are so sure Trip is the father then you shouldn't have a problem."

"Nobody's even talking to you." Amanda squeaks out with a high pitch winey voice

"Well I'm talking to you." Liv snaps back

Fitz interrupts before Amanda could reply "Look Amanda I don't have time for games either you do the DNA test or you don't but I will not just accept your word for it."

"Why can't we wait until after I have the baby? I don't want them sticking needles in my stomach I heard that hurts."

"Fine it's whatever then, don't contact me until the baby is born as a matter of fact Tom will give you a number to call and I will get the message. When is it due anyway?"

"So you just gone leave me pregnant by myself and not do nothing until the baby is born and I give you a DNA test?" Amanda is beginning to panic she knew Fitz was not her baby's father but she wanted him to be but this new girlfriend of his was a problem.

"Exactly now when is it due?"

"In 4 ½ months…Trip you can't do this to me. You said you got me and now that you got a new girlfriend you just drop me and leave me pregnant…that's so wrong."

Liv is over it Amanda refusing to answer the question of when the baby is due directly doesn't sit well with her and she decides to let everyone know just how much because she knows Amanda is running game she's seen it too many times before "She's playing games babe I'm ready to go. Fuck her and for the record Amanda I'm more than his girlfriend and I run this not you. I don't give a fuck if you are pregnant. Until you prove Fitz is the father we are done with this conversation. Leave word with Tom when you have the baby. Let go baby."

Fitz stands and takes Liv's hand and begins to walk towards the door as the last of the employees enter before opening time of the restaurant. Amanda is forced from her seat and escorted outside as well while pleading with Fitz to not do this before switching up to calling him a dead beat dad and a user and a bunch of other names that were very inappropriate.

Fitz pulls away ignoring Amanda and her rants. His only concern was his Livvie and his unborn child. After assuring Liv was okay they boarded their plan and headed back to LA. He would have to deal with Amanda another time that he was sure of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hi family here's a chapter. Thank you all for the follows and reviews. To all the new followers please do check out my other stories. They originally had hundreds of reviews but were all lost after I remove the stories and put them back up. Thank you all for your support. We authors appreciate each and everyone of you.**

**Happy Reading**

**Previously…**

"So you just gone leave me pregnant by myself and not do nothing until the baby is born and I give you a DNA test?" Amanda is beginning to panic she knew Fitz was not her baby's father but she wanted him to be but this new girlfriend of his was a problem.

"Exactly now when is it due?"

"In 4 ½ months…Trip you can't do this to me. You said you got me and now that you got a new girlfriend you just drop me and leave me pregnant…that's so wrong."

Liv is over it and decides to let everyone know just how much because she knows Amanda is running game she's seen it too many times before "She's playing games babe I'm ready to go. Fuck her and for the record Amanda I'm more than his girlfriend and I run this not you. I don't give a fuck if you are pregnant. Until you prove Fitz is the father we are done with this conversation. Leave word with Tom when you have the baby. Let got baby."

Fitz stands and takes Liv's hand and begins to walk towards the door as the last of the employees enter before opening time of the restaurant. Amanda is forced from her seat and escorted outside as well while pleading with Fitz to do this before switching up to calling him a dead beat dad and user and a bunch of other names that were very inappropriate.

Fitz pulls away ignoring Amanda and her rants. He only concern was his Livvie and his unborn child. After assuring Liv was okay they boarded their plan and headed back to LA. He would have to deal with Amanda another time that he was sure of.

As the plane ascended Fitz looks over at Liv and notices she look really tired and has been pretty quiet since leaving the restaurant. He turns to her and asks her if she okay and she just nods her head so he asks her if she's sure and she states "I'm fine." which really means she's not.

Fitz sits back in his seat and pounders if she's telling him the truth or not. He reaches over and brushes a loose strand of hair from her face. She opens her eyes momentarily and looks at him with a small smile. "Talk to me Livvie. I know you're not fine."

She takes a deep breath. "What if the baby is yours? I'm not sure I can do the other baby momma drama that comes with my man having a child with someone else." She shares

Fitz throws his head back against his seat before answering "Liv I told you that's not my baby. I always strapped up. There will be no baby momma drama to deal with because I promise you that is not my baby."

Shifting in her seat "But how can you be so sure? You did sleep with her, and I can tell you now I will not be dealing with the likes of someone like her for the next 18 plus years."

"Livvie you don't have to worry about that because THE DAMN BABY IS NOT MINES!" Fitz yells out in pure frustration. He don't know how many times he has to say it but he's already tired of repeating himself. Liv is startled by his anger and decides to drop the conversation because her emotions are surfacing and getting the best of her. She tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to fill her eyes.

Fitz sees this "Livvie baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell and after the DNA test I will prove she's lying and trying to find a way to manipulate me into taking care of her."

"So how can you so easily believe my baby is yours without question, and not her?"

"Liv you are the first and only woman I have ever been with without a condom and I know and trust you. We are in a relationship babe."

"But why, what made you not wear one with me? Did you hope to get me pregnant?"

"What no…I asked you Liv were you on birth control because I wanted to feel every part of you with no barriers. I knew you were different from any other woman I ever met. I knew I wanted to make you mines as a permanent part of my life. I knew you were going to be my queen…my wife. I didn't feel any of that with anyone else…ever."

"Okay but Fitz if this baby turns out to be yours…I…I don't know if I can deal with that."

"So what about our engagement what if I want to marry you before our baby is born? Because I do…want to marry you before our child is born." The seatbelt release indicator comes on and Fitz unbuckles his seat belt and turns to Liv unbuckling her as well and pulling her onto his lap. "I need to know Livvie that we're in this together. Are you in this with me queen? I need you to be with me no matter what…together, please sweet baby?"

Liv looks intently into Fitz pleading piercing bluish gray eyes "I like that…sweet baby…it sounds and feels better than queen and yes we are in this together. I believe you when you say that the baby is not yours. I just don't want to be that chick who blindly dismisses a child when there's a small chance my man/fiancé could be that child's father. I know what it's like to not have your father in your life and it's not a good feeling."

"I'm sorry Livvie, I understand and that's the only reason I'm doing this DNA test so you won't have any doubt…sweet baby." Liv smiles loving the new term of endearment and kisses Fitz. Feeling lighter Fitz returns the kiss with great passion causing Liv to moan out as he runs his hand over her center with added pressure. Liv drops her outer leg giving him more access when he decides to unbutton her pants sliding his hand into her panties connecting with her warmth. "Fitz." She calls out in between his lavishing kisses.

"Yes sweet baby?" He answers as he rubs circles over her now swollen nub. "I've never had sex on a plane before." She responds

That's all the encouragement Fitz needed as he removes his hand from her center immediately lifting Liv's shirt and pulling down her pants and tiny panties as she removes her bra. "There's always a first time for everything sweet baby." He says with a deepened voice as Liv begins removing his shirt as well. Once they both are naked Fitz sits back down placing Liv back across his lap spreading her legs apart as he suck delicately on her breast. He slide his two middle fingers over her nub once again and rotate them in circles over her plump clitoris peeking out between her lips spreading her wetness over her vaginal area as it slowly seeps from its opening.

Olivia's moans encourages him more as his slides the same two middle finger inside of her wetness anchoring them in a upward motion as he plunges them in and out while rotating his thumb over her clit. Liv lets out an aspirated breath from the feeling. "Oh ba..baby." She moans out. Fitz continues sucking and kissing and licking her neck, chest, lips, and breast while letting his fingers do the work. "You like that sweet baby? Yeah you like that huh?"

"Yessss." She pushes out through lust filled lips when suddenly Liv is over taken with and orgasm she wasn't prepared for. "Oh…Oh…fuck..mmm yes…yes..yes" She screams out as she grinds into Fitz fingers giving in to the feeling of euphoria as she erupts all over Fitz fingers. Before she can catch her breath Fitz lift up from his seat and carries Liv to the private bedroom located in the back of the jet and lays her on the bed. He wastes no time connecting his tongue with her center causing her to arch like a cat off the bed rising only to fall back against the bed as Fitz strong hand pushes against her. "Oh shit baby." She says while feeling overwhelmed and filled with desire. "Mmm." Fitz moans out and continues his assault on Liv most sensitive area. "So sweet…baby. You taste so good. I can't get enough of tasting you."

Liv voice is caught in her throat and no sound comes out because she's hit with yet another orgasm. Finally she finds her voice. "Oh shit Fitz Fitz Fitz…I'm cumming baby… Oh Oh Oh my ggggod!" Fitz finally stops his assault and eases up Liv's trembling body and without saying a word he slides inside of her causing her to again arch cutting off her ability to breathe as her breath once again gets caught in her throat as Fitz fills her up completely with his length.

"Breath sweet baby, let it out." Fitz whispers in Liv's ear as he slowly begins to stroke in and out of her. Liv finally release the bated breath she had been holding as sounds of pleasure begins to escape her lips enjoying the feel of Fitz stroke, length and width inside of her. "Oh baby I feel all of you and it feels so good."

"Same sweet baby, I feel all of you, so wet so tight I'm trying not to bust." Fitz shares

"Shit baby don't stop…harder baby I want you so deep in this pussy…harder baby please." Liv pleads and Fitz is more than excited as he switches angles and plunges deeper and harder locking Liv's legs over his shoulders deep diving as far as he can go into Liv's garden. Hitting her so deeply she screams out with each stroke. The yesses that escape her mouth let Fitz know that she's enjoying each time he connects with her cervix until they both explode…together.

Fighting through the pain "Ah shit Livvie…Livvie…fuck I lovvveeee you!" Fitz yells out as his own orgasm hit him with a force he's never felt as he releases Liv's legs allowing them to limply fall to the bed. Attempting to catch their breath they both just lay there with Fitz on top of Liv. Finally he slides to the side of her onto the bed still panting. "DAMN!" They both said at the same time. After about twenty minutes they both shower and redress enjoying their flight until they touched down.

Over the next week things seem to go smoothly between the two. Liv has started her internship and loving and hating it. Fitz continues to search with Paternity clinics with the best reviews to have Amanda's testing done. Liv and Eli relationship is flourishing. She's in awe of all the men around her who love her. Even with her morning sickness she still manages to get to work on time and make it through the day. Finding and OBGYN was fairly simple for her and Fitz. The pregnancy was confirmed at 8 weeks and a healthy diagnosis as well and nausea medication. Fitz also was cleared after his follow up with the doctor that took care of him during his time of recovery.

**Two Months Later…**

It has been two months and Liv is now 4 months pregnant and Amanda is 6 months pregnant. Fitz has chosen the DNA clinic but has not gotten a response from Amanda. Tom has reached out several times in the last two months and he is now getting frustrated with her ignoring Tom's call. So Fitz decides to reach out to her himself making his number private to make the call. She still doesn't answer and Fitz sends her a text saying _**Amanda this is Trip pick up the phone I really need to speak with you. **_He then calls her again but she still doesn't answer nor does she respond to his text. So Fitz calls her from his old phone number so that she could see that it really was him calling but she still doesn't answer. So he sends her another text. _**Amanda look I haven't heard from you, can you please call me?...Trip**_

Fitz decides to let it go for now and walks into the bedroom where Liv has disappeared to when he was trying to contact Amanda. He sees her lying across the bed with her head turned in the direction of the headboard. He walks up to her and joined her on the bed. "Hey sweet baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She says turning to face him. "I see she's not answering." Liv states

"No she's not, but it's whatever Liv. I just wanted to get this out of the way before we head home and get married. I didn't want to have anything hanging over us that could disrupt our union. She's probably not answering because she knows the truth."

"Well my internship is almost over and I am marrying you regardless of what happens with Amanda. Ginny will be there to let the designer and wedding planner in our home. Her pastor will marry us so at least that's taken care of."

Fitz nods before asking a question "So baby what's up with this Quinn girl?"

"Oh babe she's the best. My boss Sally Langston is such a bitch. I really think she needs some dick in her life seriously. But anyway she's been riding me hard and Quinn has been showing me the ropes. She works in the publishing department and she read some of my work and thinks it good. I've also invited her to our wedding but Sally threatened to fire her because she's been helping me learn how this whole process works. From publishing to the writer's room, editing, proofreading the whole shebang. Sally wanted to replace me once she realized I was pregnant and Quinn had given me a heads up and gave me information about discrimination in which I used to shut Sally down." Liv finally takes a breath wanting to get everything out all at one time.

Fitz raises a brow to this but says nothing allowing Liv to continue "Anyway Quinn is looking to open her own publishing co. She's tired of working for Sally and wants to start her own business and I would like to go into business with her back in Philly. That way I can publish my own book when I'm done writing it."

Fitz finally speaks "And you trust this Quinn chick?"

"Yes and I was wondering if you could sublet the lease to your apartment to her since it's paid up for a year. She's willing to pay us the remainder of what you've already paid for the year."

Fitz thinks about it for a moment "Tell you what I will have Huck vet her and if she's clean then I don't see why not." Liv smiles and thanks him with a kiss but before the kiss could get heated Fitz old phone rings in his pocket. He pulls back from the kiss and pulls the phone from his pocket and shows Liv…Its Amanda. Liv gives him a nod and he answers "You finally decided to respond." It was a statement not a question.

"Hi to you too Trip. Yes I finally responded. I told you I don't like Tom and I refuse to talk to him. If I can't talk to you directly then I have nothing to say."

Fitz runs his hand over his face and blows out a breath. "Okay whatever Amanda look I set up an appointment for you on Friday at DNA Best Diagnostics downtown at 1 o'clock on Stanley and Madison with Dr. Westbrook. John Westbrook. Show yo ass up and take the test. If you don't show up do not look for me for shit."

"Fine Trip I'll show up for your stupid test and when it's over you gonna feel real stupid…watch."

"That remains to be seen. Imma call and see if you showed up too. Remember I'm paying for this test so they will tell me if you went through with it."

"So you not going with me?"

"What…Hell no! You're a big girl Amanda I don't need to be there. My DNA has already been submitted."

Amanda heart is in her stomach right now because she's not sure how to pull this off. She was certain she could convince Fitz that this was his child with just her words but it looks like the gig is almost up. So she tries to get something one last time out of him. "Okay Trip I'll be there but Trip I need some money. I can't fit any more of my clothes plus I don't have insurance so I haven't been able to get good prenatal care. Can you give me some money? I don't need a lot just about 2 grand."

Fitz laughs and looks at Liv who has been listening the entire time because Fitz has the call on speaker. "I will help you out after the test results if the baby is mines."

Amanda begins to whine like a child "Trip I'm out her struggling. I can't work while I'm pregnant because I can't stand for long periods of time. 2 stacks is nothing for you please Trip I need it. I bet your new girl ain't out her hurting for shit."

"See now you really fucked up holla at me after the test." He hangs up the phone and turns it off

….

Amanda is feeling desperate. Fitz was her man first. He was supposed to be with her. She felt like Olivia being the new girl had his nose wide open. She heard from the streets that Fitz was leaving the game which explained why he sold his nightclub and strip club. She needed to think of something and think of something quick. She had two days before her appointment with the clinic. She decided to google the clinic and the doctor.

After she's read up on the clinic and the doctor a smile stretches across her face as she find she has one shot left and if she knew men especially old white wrinkly men her seduction skills will get her what she wanted and needed.

Friday finally arrives and Amanda shows up at the clinic. She dressed very sexy but business like. Her hair is curled and bouncing as she walks. Her five inch heals make her legs look fit. Her cleavage was visible but not pultruding out. Her makeup was beautiful and flawless. It's the look that got Fitz attention when they met. She walks up to the desk with her 6 month stomach and checks in. "Yes I have an appointment with Dr. Westbrook."

She's taken back immediately and asked to wait in and actual office not and exam room but was not there long before Dr. Westbrook entered. She recognized him from google and immediately went into acting mode. "Ms. Tanner Hi, I'm Dr. Westbrook." He extends his hand and she stands and shakes it. "Hello Dr. it's so nice to meet you." She says in a somewhat seductive voice causing him to somewhat pause before taking his seat on the other side of the desk. He explained the procedure to her and checked her ID to make sure she was who she said she was since this was cash paid transaction he needed to be sure. Once she signs the form stating she understood and agreed to the exam she was taken to an exam room.

Amanda saw this as her opportunity to put her plan to work. She sits in the chair as Dr. Westbrook set up the exam room and explains to her that he will be doing the amniocentesis (the use of a needle to extract fluid from the amniotic sac which surround the fetus) himself. When he turns to hand Amanda a gown to change into he stuck with a view of her nude vagina as she sits with her leg slightly open with her skirt raised. She notices his reaction and decides to move forward. "See something you like doctor?"

He raises a brow. "I'm not sure what it is I see the view is kind of obscured."

She smiles "If I allow you to see which could possibly lead to touching if you can make sure this DNA test matches the alleged father."

Dr. Westbrook gets an immediate erection which is not very erect but noticeable as his dress pant give away exactly where his penis is housed. "Oh really?" He responds "That can be arranged with ease." With that Amanda lifts her skirt up further and she slides a single finger over her manicured vagina. "It's a little wet." She shares while pushing her finger inside of herself and removing it standing to walk to the doctor and sliding her finger into his mouth. That was all it took for him to agree to her terms under the rouse that she gave him what he wanted first. An hour later Amanda walks out of the clinic with a smile on her face and certainty in her mind. _**Let's see Trip deny my child now.**_ Amanda thinks to herself as she send Fitz a text stating she took the test.

**A/N: WTF Amanda! Leave a Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 13-FINALE **

**A/N: This is the end of this beautiful journey. It has been a honor to write for you guys. I'm not sure when I will start a new story or the sequel to LL&L but I will one day. I will enjoy reading for a while. This chapter is over 10,000 words so it's kind of long. Hope I did the ending justice. I love you guys for all of you support and enjoyment of my craft.**

**Happy Reading!**

Previously….

Dr. Westbrook gets an immediate erection which is not very erect but noticeable as his dress pant give away exactly where his penis is housed. "Oh really?" He responds "That can be arranged with ease." With that Amanda lifts her skirt up further and she slides a single finger over her manicured vagina. "It's a little wet." She shares while pushing her finger inside of herself and removing it standing to walk to the doctor and sliding her finger into his mouth. That was all it took for him to agree to her terms under the rouse that she gave him what he wanted first. An hour later Amanda walks out of the clinic with a smile on her face and certainty in her mind. _**Let's see Trip deny my child now.**_ Amanda thinks to herself as she sends Fitz a text stating she took the test.

As Fitz waited for Liv to return from work he decides to check his old phone and see if Amanda has tried contacting him. When the phone finally loads a message pops up from Amanda. He reads the message and shakes his head tossing the phone in the center table. He decides to call Huck and confirm if she indeed showed up to the appointment. Huck confirms and tells him to check his computer because he sent him a very interesting link. Fitz laughs and states to Huck "She fucked him didn't she?" He confirms and adds "She did more than just fuck him." Fitz shakes his head in disgust and tells Huck to send the video to Dr. Westbrooks private computer and inform him of what happens if he tampers with the test to make sure she didn't get to him. He also told Huck to make sure that once the DNA results are in to report him to the Board of Health and Human Services and Licensing before hanging up the phone.

Just as Fitz hangs up Liv walks through the door. "Hi."

"Hi." He repeats as he greets her with a kiss. "How was your day?"

She returns the kiss before speaking loving the feel of Fitz large hands on her pregnant stomach. "It was good. I just can't see myself working for someone else all my life."

Pulling Liv on down to the sofa and onto his lap "No matter what I do Sally just rides my back. I don't think she likes me very much. She thinks I got a free ride but I worked my ass off to get this internship babe." Liv shares as tears build in her eyes

Pulling her close against his chest as he rubs his hand over her back "Livvie baby don't cry remember I told you …you can have anything you want. I will invest in in your dreams baby. You don't have to keep doing this and stressing over some chicks opinion of your work ethics. Fuck this Sally chick. Don't cry baby." He adds before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I know babe and I might just take you up on that but I just want to finish what I started. I will not let her win."

"Whatever you want sweet baby because I've been doing some thinking and I'm going to start an investment company. With Tom and Huck's skills set I think I can make a different life for me and you."

"Wow babe that sounds amazing." She kisses him "I'm sorry I didn't ask, how was your day?"

"Very interesting I got a message from Amanda stating she took the test."

Liv stiffens at Fitz statement "Oh that's good." Fitz smiles showing all of his beautiful teeth

Liv looks at him puzzled "Why are you smiling like that?" Fitz looks at her "Because I love you so much and just as I suspected Amanda's lying."

"How do you know?" Liv questions as she slides off of Fitz's lap

Fitz reaches for his computer and pulls up the link that Huck sent him. "Because of this." He pauses before pressing play "Now I haven't seen this yet but Huck sent it and just as expected she tried to insure that the DNA went in her favor." Fitz presses play and they watch and listen to the video together fast forwarding the nastiness of Amanda's deeds to the end.

Liv is shocked "How did you…wh…wha…Oh my god she is nasty as hell."

"Yeah well if she's willing to go through these lengths to make sure my DNA matches. This tells me I was right and that baby is not mines."

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm going to take this information along with the results and pay Amanda a visit and get rid of her ass once and for all."

"Not without me you're not."

"Not without you sweet baby we are in this together you and me, Livvie and Fitz, you and me against all odds."

"You and me against all odds." Liv repeats before passionately kissing Fitz which quickly turns into a passionate love making session.

…

The following morning Liv is the first to wake and decides to order breakfast for her and Fitz. She certainly never ate as much as she does now that she is pregnant. Food has never taste so good. She washes her face and brushes her teeth before heading to the living area when she hears Fitz cell phone ringing. No really thinking she answers "Hello."

"Hi Liv this is Huck."

"Hi Huck."

"Is Fitz around?"

"He still sleeping but I can wake him if you'd like." She states just as Fitz walks into the room. "Oh Huck he's up hold on one minute." She hands Fitz the phone after kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Huck what's up?"

"The doctor has been notified. You should have the actual results within 72 hours. He decided to put a rush on it with the actual results."

"That's good."

"I've also spoke with Tom and that property is move-in ready. You can start setting up the offices whenever you return to Philly."

"Thanks Huck I will reach out to Tom and finalize everything. Then we can get started." Fitz hangs up and walks to answer the door after he hears a knock.

He retrieves their food and closes the door and walks to the dining area placing the food on the eating counter as Liv turns on the television. She stops in her tracks and turns up the volume. Fitz turns to see what has caught her interest on the tv. There is breaking news of a 5 alarm fire downtown LA where the Langston Publishing Company is engulfed in flames. "Isn't that…" Fitz starts off the question but Liv answers before he could finish "Yep that's where I work."

"Whelp god doesn't like ugly Livvie and I can only hope she has insurance."

"Damn there goes my internship." Liv says flopping down on the seat next to her food.

"Baby don't worry about that. We got this." He says walking up to her "We will still self-publish your book and open up your own publishing company."

"Fitz I understand you have money but that is a very expensive statement. I'm sure you don't have that kind of money."

"Oh but I do. Livvie believe it or not I invested very well in this drug game and so did my dad. I'm actually a billionaire."

"What? No!"

"Yes sweet baby. I have more money than most people will ever see in a lifetime. That's why my mother is so money hungry because my dad left me millions and never told her he had it. I added to it making me a billionaire. Money never meant much to me because I've always had more than enough. The drug game was all I knew that is until I met you. You made me want more and go against the odd. A life a wife a family…a future Livvie and because of you I'm headed in a different direction in life one that won't end with me dead or in prison."

Liv listens as her emotions began to build. "Livvie when I first saw you I knew I wanted you to be mines. I saw a future in that moment and now I have that sweet baby…with you and soon our beautiful baby girl." Liv sees the sincerity in his eyes and starts to boo whoo uncontrollably causing Fitz some concern.

"Bab…baby I'm sorry I did not intend to make you cry. Please tell me what's wrong."

She pulls him to her tightly wrapping her arms around his neck "I…I…love you so much Fitz. I've never felt love like this before. I think everything is a sign my job burning down, the tape on Amanda, our baby, you're mother, you surviving being shot not in that order but it's all a sign. I think it's time to go home baby. I want to go home." The crying continues and becomes gutt wretching sobs. Fitz just holds her until she calms down. 'I'm here sweet baby. I love you too…so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. We can go home as soon as we get packed baby please calm down the baby can feel your emotions."

With that Liv calms herself down with thoughts of their baby girl growing inside of her. They finally eat breakfast and begin packing so that they can go home. "I need to call my dad and let him know we are leaving." Fitz stops and retrieves her phone handing it to her. "That's a good ideal baby. We don't want him to worry."

Liv called her father "Hi dad."

"Well hello sweetheart how's my grandbaby and soon to be son in law? Since all seems well with you."

"We're good daddy. I'm not sure if you've seen the news but the publishing company I was interning at is on fire so since I want have a non-paying job Fitz and I are leaving to go back home and I wanted to let you know."

"Sorry to hear that dear but you will still be able to accomplish anything you put your mind too and I'm sure Fitz will help you out if needed. Don't be afraid to lean on him if needed."

"I won't dad and your right Fitz has my back and my side and my front. I really love him dad."

"I know dear and he loves you too. Be sure to tell him I said hello also just know that I plan to relocate to Philly as well to be closer to you guys so don't be surprised if I pop up on you two."

"Oh my god dad that is awesome. I can't wait to tell Fitz. I will have all my love ones in the same city. I'm so excited." Liv states with glee

"So am I dear. I should be touching down in about 2 weeks. I've actually found a place and should be closing on it soon." Eli shares as Fitz walks up to Liv hugging her from the back speaking into the side of the phone. "Hey dad." Liv hand him the phone

"Well hello son, I hear you guys are headed home?"

"Yes sir my baby wants to go home so we're going home."

"Thank you Fitzgerald for taking care of my baby girl. She couldn't have chosen a better man."

"I appreciate that sir and I will."

"Okay well, I need to get going tell Livvie I will speak with her later."

"Will do." Fitz ends the phone call and they continue packing.

As the couple arrived home the following day and departed the plane Liv notices several men in black. She turns to look at Fitz but doesn't question him. No not right now she would wait until they got settled in. She also notices Huck and Tom are present and they immediately say their hellos to her as they walk towards a blacked out sedan. Once inside Liv notices the men also get into two other blacked out sedans one behind them and one in front of them. She still decides to remain silent about her discomfort with it all. Once they begins to drive off Fitz finally speaks. "So what's the word?"

"The streets are quiet. No drama there. The restaurant is booked three weeks out. The new investment we close on tomorrow." Tom replies

"Huck?" Fitz calls out

"Your mom is not handling her new financial situation well. She's been to your home several times. Her bank account is down to 1 million. She's not paying the expenses on the mansion but she shops a lot. I paid the doctor another visit today. He decided to take a long retiring vacation. I have your results here. I found out that with technology today you don't have to wait 72 hours or two weeks that the results could be determined immediately it's just very expensive, guess he didn't offer you those services, but he offered them to me." Huck hands him the DNA results.

Fitz takes the results and hands them to Liv. She takes the envelope but doesn't open it instead she places it on her lap. Huck continues to update Fitz. "Amanda has made several appearances at the restaurant but was not allowed inside. I can take care of her if you want."

Fitz quickly responds as he fills Liv stiffen beside him. "No leave her be but send her the results. That should be the end of it."

Huck nods in agreement even though he's not convinced and neither is Liv or Tom. Fitz is used to people just simply doing what he says, but clearly Amanda didn't get the memo and is cut from a different cloth. Fitz will soon find out how far Amanda will go to get what she wants.

As the drive to their home continues Fitz look over at Liv. "Don't you want to open that and see the results?"

"I don't need to see them. If Amanda will go to these lengths to get the results she wants that means she know the baby is not your."

Fitz chuckles "Just out of curiosity let just see." Fitz takes the envelope and opens it quickly scanning it with Liv looking on. They both read the results at the same time and the word _Excluded_ stands out guaranteeing Fitz is not Amanda baby's father. A since a relief comes over Liv. Not that she doubted Fitz but the fact that there was a small possibility because even condoms are not 100% effective against pregnancy. Fitz on the other hand had no concerns at all when it came to the results, but his mother's behavior was something totally different. She hadn't called him so why was she showing up at their home. She probably wanted more money. She practically spent 2 million dollars in only a couple of months that's just unheard of to Fitz. He feels like she's hiding money and trying to get more out of him. He was sure of it.

Fitz is brought out of his thoughts as the feel of Liv small soft hand rubs down his cheek. "You okay babe? You're thinking really hard right now." He pecks her with a kiss on the lips "Yes love, I'm just figuring things out in my head now that we are back home. We need to get you a new Obgyn and start up your business plan so when you write your first novel you can self-publish as well as your poetry. We need to get the nursery set up and plan for our wedding Ginny been so happily working on with the planners."

"Speaking of business plan and wedding. I need to call Quinn since she's out of a job too maybe she could move here sooner and take over your lease on your old apartment."

"That's cool with me Livvie I've already moved my personal things out. She can keep the furniture and everything else if she wants it."

Liv becomes excited and calls Quinn putting her on speaker phone. "Hey Quinn its Olivia."

"Oh my god Liv did you hear about the fire? Sally shit burned down to the ground."

"Yeah I did that's why I'm calling. Are you still interested in the business proposition we spoke on?"

"What opening up our own publishing company…hell yeah I'm all in. I have my half to invest we just need to find a location and go from there. Do your boyfriend…oops I mean fiancé still have that apartment that you mention I could possibly sublet because I can move to Philly today if needed?"

"No need to come to Philly today but yes he's agreed to sublet it to you. It's no hurry but once you're here we can sit down with Fitz because you so have to meet my boo and go over everything."

"Girl the way you talk about him I hope he has a brother or cousin or hell friend." Both women laugh "Quinn he's sitting right next to me and he heard you."

"Oh shit my badd, hi Fitz."

Laughing himself he replies "Hi Quinn all I will say is I got good men around me."

"Oh shit, I like how that sounds, but anyway I will call you Liv when I'm ready to make the move to Philly."

"Okay, but please tell me you will be here for my wedding."

"Oh girl yes I can't miss my only friend wedding. Thank you guys so much and I will be there in about a week but I will call you and let you know for sure in a couple of days."

"That sound good bye girlee."

"Bye Liv, bye Fitz it was nice finally talking to you."

"Bye Quinn see you when you get to Philly." The call ends as they arrive home. Huck jumps out and opens Liv's door as Tom does the same for Fitz. Huck assists Liv in getting her footing as Fitz walks around and takes Liv's hand and walks her to the door of their shared home as Tom and Huck follows leaving the security to retrieve the luggage and set up perimeter around the home. The guards that were previously watching the home were relieved of duty now that Fitz and Liv were back.

After sweeping the home Tom and Huck leave. Liv calls her Ginny explaining that she and Fitz are home and why. Ginny offers to prepare them a home cooked meal, but they decline due to the tiredness Liv was experiencing with a promise to stop by tomorrow.

It becomes a very busy next couple of weeks. Setting up doctor's appointments, getting Quinn settled in, dealing with Amanda popping up at the restaurant causing a ruckus outside each time claiming that Fitz had the DNA test rigged and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Her behavior is starting to upset Fitz and he's had enough so he goes down to the restaurant to confront her after contacting Huck. He pulls up next to the curb and lets down his window on the passenger side "Amanda get in." She smiles and waddles to the truck and jumps in and immediately starts talking. "Tripp I know you had that test changed because I'm 100% sure this is your baby. Them test was wrong and I don't want nothin from you I just want you to take care of yo baby dats all. Ever since you got with that new chick you been actin brand new. I just want the old Tripp back."

Fitz continues to look ahead not saying a word to Amanda. "Tripp are you listening to me cause our baby all most due and you need to step up to the plate and make sure we taken care of."

Finally Fitz speaks. "I thought you just said you didn't want nothing from me?" she looks at him "Huh?" Fitz repeats "You just said in one breath you wanted nothing from me and then in another breath you said I need to make sure ya'll are taken care of. That sounds like you want something from me. Taking care of one's responsibility doesn't include a grown ass woman."

"Well how do you expect me and yo baby to survive if you don't help?"

"Look Amanda any children I have will be well taken care of that I can promise you." Amanda smiles not seeing the double meaning in any of Fitz's statement. She continues talking going on and on about how much she misses him and how hard it been carrying his child, how she was struggling to make ends meet, how she's in love with him, blah blah blah. All Fitz started to hear was wonk wonk wonk wonk. She finally pays attention to her surroundings then asks Fitz. "Tripp where we goin?"

Fitz smiles "Some place private so we can talk." She smiles more seeing Fitz pull up to motel and she thinks to herself _Oh that's so sweet he taking me to a motel away from the city so his bitch won't find out._ She rubs her belly in hopes that Fitz would do the same but he doesn't even acknowledge her stomach and pulls into the parking space. He sits up and turns to her "Where here let's go." Fit jumps out of the truck and keeps walking not doing the gentleman like thing by opening her door or even waiting for her. She frowns and exits the truck following him as he hit the alarm system locking his vehicle.

Fitz walks to the front desk and gets a room at the back end of the motel. Amanda smiles remember how Fitz was a beast in the bedroom feeling her own wetness from the anticipation understanding why he wanted the room away from the rest in the back she was definitely gonna be load. So she thought. The motel attendant hands him the key card after receiving the cash. Once Fitz and Amanda leave the check-in desk the attendant disables the camera's erasing the entire day worth of recording. Fitz and Amanda walk around the back of the motel as a homeless looking man passes them. With the slide of the hand the homeless looking man and Fitz exchange key cards without Amanda noticing. Fitz walks to a room door also located on the back end of the motel and opens the door entering the room with Amanda closely following.

Huck dressed as a homeless man goes into the check-in area and over powers the clerk putting him down into a sleeplike state. He goes to work on his security system guaranteeing nothing came be recorded and nothing over the last 24 hours will ever come back to bite them in the butt. He then put up the closed sign locking the motel doors and heads back to the room Fitz and Amanda just entered but doesn't go in right away instead he waits outside the door.

Fitz tells Amanda to have a seat and she does. Fitz picks up the remote control and presses the power button turning on the television. "I want you to watch this movie with me." Fitz states pressing play on the DVD player. Amanda's mouth drops open as she sees and hears herself at Dr. Westbrook's office the day of the DNA test. Fitz snares at her when the entry door opens and the homeless looking man known as Huck walks in. Amanda's eyes gets big as saucers as Huck sits down a red tool kit and standing by the door. Amanda looks around in a panic. "Tripp why is he here, what's going on here?"

Fitz looks at Amanda with a face so serious it sends a chill down Amanda's spine. "You continue to play with me. I gave you a chance to go and live your life but you just don't know when to quit. You keep popping up at my place of business, you trying to plant a baby on me that we both know is not mines. You even fucked the doctor to try and get him to tamper with the results. You truly are a stalker and I don't do well with people trying to fuck up my life and since you didn't take heed when I asked you too I've decided to let my man here deal with you.

Amanda panics and begins talking really fast "Tripp I …I promise to go away please don't let him near me." Fitz moves across the room so fast Amanda didn't have time to respond grabbing her by her throat. "I don't believe you. You keep coming for me and at my fiancé and it stops now." Before she could respond Huck is next to her with his fingers on one of her pressure points and she out within seconds. Fitz drops her onto the bed and turns to Huck. "Make sure she's scared shitless. Do not harm her or her baby." Huck nods and Fitz leaves

When Amanda wakes she finds that she is tied up at her feet and around her wrist naked lying on the floor with Huck adjusting a drill. "Hi Amanda I'm glad you're finally awake cause I have some questions. I need you to be honest with me Amanda because if you don't I'm going to use this drill to puncture parts of your body. See Tripp is family and I don't like when people mess with my family. I protect my family…at all costs. Do you understand what I'm saying Amanda?" She desperately nods her head yes unable to speak because she has duct tape over her mouth. "Good let's begin."

Huck continues laying out his tools as Amanda watches shaking in fear. Finally Huck has everything lined up the way he likes it and lies next to Amanda on the floor with plastic underneath them. He turns to her "Amanda are you pregnant with Tripp's baby?" She quickly nods no "So you have been lying all this time?" She quickly nods yes "Are you sure?" Again a nod "Did you plan this in order to trap Tripp into being with you?" She nods yes "Do you see why I'm upset Amanda?" Another nod "I haven't done this in a very long time and just thinking about what I'm going to do to you brings me so much joy. Do you know what I plan to do to you Amanda?" Her head shakes from side to side indicating no. "I'm going to skin you alive then I'm going to puncture holes throughout your body. I promise not to touch your stomach. I'm going to peel you like a grape and stick needles in your eyes and cut out your tongue so you can't scream. Once you die from shock I will dump your body somewhere never to be found again.

Tears overwhelm Amanda's eyes and she nearly chokes on her fear. She tries to plead with Huck but only mumbles come out due to the tape over her mouth. Huck decides to up the anti and sits up taking out his scalpel and runs it against her skin careful not to actually cut her. Amanda's entire body begins to tremble uncontrollably as she urinates on herself. The fear excites Huck and he need to reel it back. So he decides he's scared her enough. He watches as her baby moves inside of her stomach shape shifting her stomach. He touches it causing Amanda to jump in fear.

After several hours of torcher Huck tosses the scalpel back with his other tools and looks at Amanda. "Today is your lucky day Amanda because I think your baby deserves another chance. But if you come anywhere near Tripp or his fiancé I will find you and I will kill you do you understand Amanda?" She nods continuously. Huck gets up and packs up his things he cuts Amanda's hands loose before exiting the room leaving a shaken scared Amanda behind. Amanda removes all of her restraints dresses and leaves calling an UBER to take her home and immediately start to look for another place to stay afraid that Huck might come back.

….

It is now the day of Liv and Fitz's wedding. The house is beautifully decorated. Quinn has officially relocated to Philly and so has Eli. Amanda has not been a problem since that day Fitz left her in the hands of Huck. She delivered a healthy baby boy but has not attempted to contact Fitz in any way. Eli as promised moved to Philly shortly after Liv and Fitz returned home except he did not come alone. He brought someone very special to him with him finally introducing her to Liv and Fitz Sandra Thompson. Sandra and Eli had been dating for over a year and now that things are going well with meeting his daughter Eli finally confided in her that he found his daughter and would like for them to meet. Liv immediately took a liking to Sandra as did Fitz and Ginny.

So the day is set the back yard is decorated in all white and black. It was a small but intimate setting. Ginny, Tom, Huck, Eli, Sandra, All of the elders from Ginny's church along with her Pastor who officiated the ceremony. Ginny was in heaven watching her only grandchild get married with her father walking her down the aisle. If you would have asked Fitz a year ago this time if he would ever get married he might have shot you which is why people close to him knew Olivia was the one.

Even though this was the happiest day of Liv's life she still felt a small sense of sadness for her now husband. His mother being his only living family was not in attendance. Fitz had not invited her and she was not allowed on the property. Fitz still refused to talk to her under any conditions. She now understood why they had security around them all the time. Fitz was a billionaire and an ex-drug dealer. It was just a necessity, but she needed to try and get him to rebuild a relationship with his mother if not for him for the sake of their unborn child. Every child needed their grandparents. If becoming a grandmother doesn't soften Anna heart than and only then will she let sleeping dogs lie.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and exciting. Everyone enjoyed themselves as they congratulated the couple ate drank and partied even Ginny got a little tipsy. They partied into the night saying goodbye to everyone only after a 6 ½ month pregnant Liv fell asleep on the entire wedding party. Fitz had already order a cleanup crew to put their house back together the following day. After carrying his very tired wife up to their bedroom he stood over her watching her as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe he got so lucky to marry such a beautiful woman. He kneels down next to her and begins removing her wedding dress. A tired Liv sleepily followed his instructions as he maneuvers her around lifting her arms but never opening her eyes. Fitz gently lays her dress across the sofa in their bedroom and removes his clothing and slides in bed behind his wife rubbing her stomach until he himself falls asleep but not before Liv whispers "I love you babe thank you for such a beautiful wedding." His kisses her "Anything for you sweet baby."

Two weeks later Liv is starting the laundry. She checks all the pockets and comes across Fitz old phone in a pair of his jeans. She removes it and continues sorting finally starting her load. She grabs the phone when it vibrates in her hand. The ID says _mom_. She knows she shouldn't answer it but sympathy gets the best of her so she picks up the call. "Hi Anna."

"Olivia oh Olivia dear I'm so glad you answered. I've been trying to contact you guys for some time now to apologize for everything I've done and said. Olivia please, please dear you have to talk to Fitzgerald tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I love him and I've changed not all the way but I'm working on it every day. How are you dear? Is everything going alright with the pregnancy? When's the baby due? Do you guys know what you're having? Are you guys married yet? Did I miss the wedding? Oh my I have really messed things up." Anna rushes out afraid Liv or her son would hand up the phone before she could express how she been feeling over the last couple of months.

Liv is a bit overwhelmed with all the questions and her heart breaks for Anna. "Well Anna I've been doing well, the pregnancy is going well, we are having a girl…"

"Oh my… a granddaughter!" Anna spews with excitement

"Yes and she's due August 8th I'm almost 7 months, and unfortunately we got married two weeks ago. I'm sorry you missed it."

"Yes dear me too. I wish I could get my son to talk to me. I really want to apologize to him…for everything. It took me almost going completely broke and loneliness to realize money don't make you happy but family does. Can you tell him I've caught up on my expenses and I'm being more responsible with money I don't want anything from him except forgiveness. Can you please tell him that for me?"

"Yes Anna I can do that for you. I'm not sure how much it will help change things but I'm willing to try if you promise me you will not give up on him and continue to try."

"I promise Olivia thank you so much dear. Do you mind me asking is he home or near you?"

"No he's out but he should be back soon."

"Okay thank you again dear I must say again I'm sorry for not taking time to get to know you and how I treated you, but if you can find it in your heart go forgive me I would love to be a part of my grandchild's life. I can only hope that one day my son will allow that."

"I hope so too Anna and I forgive you but I really have to go but I will be sure to talk with Fitz."

"Thank you Olivia."

"No problem you're welcome goodbye Anna." Liv says ending the call and taking a deep breath. _What the fuck was that?_ She thinks to herself hoping that Anna is being truthful.

Liv decides to call Fitz and share the phone conversation she had with his mom with him. "Hi."

"Hi babe umm I just wanted to inform you that your mother called your cell I found it in your jean pocket and I answered. She wanted me to tell you she's sorry…"

Fitz immediately becomes upset. "Why the hell are you answering my phone Liv or even talking to my mother?"

"I…I…wait are you really yelling at me right now?"

"Yes, because you had no business answering my dam phone."

Liv becomes angry "Five-you do not get to yell at me, Four-since when have you had a problem with me answering your phone, Three-You don't get to tell me who I can and cannot talk too, Two-You need to watch how you speak to me I am not one of your subordinates I am your wife-newly married wife, One-you need to fix this shit with your mother cause I can see it's eating you up inside not talking to her and I have chosen to forgive her until she shows me different just like I did for you. Now I gotta go so I can prepare your dinner so when you do get home make sure you adjust your attitude and speak to me with some respect because what you just did was very unnecessary and uncalled for." She ends the call without saying goodbye as Fitz called out to her.

Fitz had to laugh at himself because Liv was right. He had some kissing up to do when he got home. He must say its Liv feistiness that turns him on even more. She doesn't back down to him she pushes him to do and be better even if he doesn't like it. So he sends her a quick text that simply said _I'm sorry_ which brings a smile to Liv's face.

Two hours later Fitz arrived home with flowers and an apologetic smile. Liv is folding the last of the laundry when he enters the bedroom. "Hi."

"Hi." She respond with a big kool-aid smile on her face. "I'm sorry Livvie for yelling at you and your right…" Fitz pauses and walks up to her handing her the flowers. She sniffs them and smiles "I bought you these and this to show you how sorry I am." He pulls out a rectangular box handing it to her. She inhales a deep breath covering her mouth in surprise. "Babe…you didn't have to your apology was enough."

He stares at her and she can tell somethings going on with him. He places his hands in his pockets a tale tell sign he's nervous. "Fitz baby what is it?"

He tries to speak but pulls back as his emotions start to bubble inside of him. Liv reaches up placing both hands on the sides of his face. "Baby its okay. We're in this together. Talk to me, what's bothering you?"

He finally finds his voice "I'm really sorry baby and your right I need to fix things with my mom, but it hurts me when she disrespects you."

"Fitz honey Anna and I had a short but eventful conversation and she apologized and ask for my forgiveness. I have chosen to give her that because I believe her babe."

"You do?"

"Yes love I do. I'm not saying you have to right now but you have to start somewhere. We're having her first grandchild. She really wants to be a part of her life."

"I will give her a call…"

"No invite her over, and look her in the eyes. That way you will know if she's being sincere."

"That's why I love you. You see past the bullshit and see what's not being said."

"I love you too."

Fitz pulls her close to him "Aren't you going to open the box?" Liv steps back and opens the box and gasps. "Oh my, it's beautiful." Liv looks at the white gold necklace with the words sweet baby in the middle. She hands it to Fitz to put on her. "You will always be my sweet baby." Liv's hand goes to the necklace once it clasped around her neck. "I love it babe and I love you king." She seals her statement with a kiss. A deep open mouth kiss as she tosses the box the necklace was housed in to the floor. Fitz pulls her tightly against him so she can feel his hardened erection against her now swollen belly.

He lays her down on the bed knocking over the clothing she had just folded. "Fitz babe I just folded those."

"They're in my way." He says leaning over her as sucks on her bottom lip. He begins pulling at her shirt which is actually his shirt that she loves to where around the house leaving her in her small lace panties. 'Take them off." He states as he slowly removes his own clothing leaving himself naked before her. Liv slides off the small underwear and lays there waiting for Fitz next command. She loved when he gave instructions in the bedroom. His dominance was a sure turn on for her.

"Open your leg." She widely opens her legs given Fitz the view he loves "You see what you do to me?" He asks stroking his stiffness. "Do you see what you do to me?" She repeats rubbing her fingers over her wetness. "I see." He answers replacing her fingers with his own. He slowly inserts his finger inside of her before placing his mouth over her swollen clit opening his entire mouth allowing his long tongue to lick from her opening over her clit sucking her nub into his mouth. "Mmm." They both moan out simultaneously. He continued to do this over and over stopping here and there to swallow her juices. "Ohhhhh." Liv release from her now stimulated state.

Fitz pushes Liv legs back as far as they would go without causing her discomfort. He clamps down on her nub sucking biting blowing licking leaving Liv breathless until she explodes in ecstasy causing Liv to lock his head between her legs while pulling his hair. "Oh oh oh oh…okay okay… oh my god oh my god…Fitzzzzzz!"

Fitz suddenly pulls her to the edge of the bed leaning on his out stretched arms as he slides inside of her. The curve of his dick taking up all the tight space inside of her as the feel of him completely fills her. "Fuck Livvie."

The tight confines of Liv's garden always give Fitz the best felling he ever experienced. He slowly strokes her deeply penetrating each time he enters leaving Liv gasping each time. "Shhhhiiiittt!" Liv unable to contain as her toes curl and her body releases her essence all over Fitz's dick. He looks down at his dick covered in thick white cream and is even more turned on. He pulls out of her and begins tasting her cream pie licking her clean. "Dam sweet baby you taste so good."

He then pulls Liv on his lap facing away from him and enters her again. He begins stroking her at a rapid pace rotating his hip so his dick could hit all her g-spot simultaneously while holding Liv just above her stomach as he sucks on her neck. Liv is lost in a sexual bliss. Before she could catch her breath Fitz pulls her back onto the bed laying her on her side raising her leg as he continues his stroke. "Fuuuuck! I'm cumming again baby."

"Yes sweet baby cum for me again." Fitz anchors upwards until he's buried deeply inside of her before pulling back and slowly pushing back in. "Babbbbbyyyy…that feels sooo good.! Fuuuuccckkkk yesssss!" Liv shouts out loudly as she cum again. "That's it baby that's it…Liv I'm cumming with you baby Oh shit!" They explode together leaving them both breathlessly panting. "I see why that Amanda chick was stalking you. You got the best dick game I swear babe I'm so glad I married you cause now it's all mines." Liv states while trying to catch her breath

"From the moment I met you it was yours. I just needed to wait until you were ready for it but real talk Livvie I knew you had some good pussy." Fitz says with the same labored breath

Liv turns to him "What no you didn't. How did you know?"

"Because you carried yourself like a lady and I could tell you needed some good dick in your life."

"You are such and arrogant ass sometime but I love you anyway." She says kissing him before turning over. "I think I need a nap I can't feel my legs. I fixed you some dinner but you're on your own eating it."

"That's okay love, you rest I got this." Fitz gets up and goes into the bathroom returning with a warm wet cloth to clean Liv up before allowing her to rest. He grabs his old phone and heads downstairs to the kitchen. After preparing his plate of food his sits at the island center in their large kitchen debating whether or not to call his mother.

Finally he decides to give it a shot after blocking his number giving him the upper hand on the call. She answers "Hi mom."

"Fitzgerald." She pauses overcome with emotions. "Son I'm so sorry for it all everything, your dad, your life, me not being a good mother everything son. I'm especially sorry for my treatment of your wife Olivia. I just wanted to tell you that and ask for your forgiveness even if that mean you don't want me in your life as long as I have your forgiveness…"

"Mom I forgive you. I don't know if you are being sincere or not but, I forgive you. Livvie has taught me that as she has forgiven me so many times already. So I would like to invite you over tomorrow so we can talk more."

"I would love that son. What time should I arrive?

"Anytime after noon Liv hates getting up early."

"Okay son I will see you guys then, and son...thank you."

"No problem mom just don't mess it up." He hangs up and continues eating his food.

Later that day Liv wakes and decides she wants to stop by her Ginny's house. Fitz was downstairs watching the game with Tom and Huck. When he notices Liv dressed with her purse in hand Fitz inquired. "Hey love are you going out?"

"Yes babe I'm going by Ginny's I will be back right after."

"Okay but take your security team."

"Fitz I'm just going to Ginny's I don't need a team of security with me."

"Livvie please?"

"One guard and he can drive me. How's that?"

"Okay but call me when you're leaving."

"Okay I will call you." Liv leaves and get into the back of the sedan as the driver/security accompanies her.

As Liv arrives at her Ginny's house she instructs the driver to stay in the car. But what she didn't know is that Amanda new living space was across the street from her Ginny and she spotted Liv as soon as the sedan pulled up. "Dam this is a small world. This can't be happening that old lady must be her grandmother. Dam I hate that bitch." Amanda says out loud while looking out of her window. Little man Tripp was supposed to be your daddy. I could have pulled it off too if it wasn't for that bitch right there." She says looking down at her son. She rented a small room from another old lady who owned a home on Ginny's street.

Her hatred for Olivia was greater than her fear of Huck in the moment. She looks down at her sleeping child placing him in his bassinet. She knows that the old lady who house Liv just went into is empty as she saw Ginny leave about 10 minutes ago. She watched the driver and didn't recognize him as one of Fitz men plus he had his head back against the head rest and looked as if his eyes were closed. Her hatred drew her in. She needed to confront her. She needed to see for herself. She looked pregnant. Is she really pregnant with Tripps baby? She looks down at her son again. "Baby mommy will be right back." The older lady was out at the market so that meant Amanda's son whom she call TJ short for Tripp jr. even though she named him Terrance Jamal as a cover up for her twisted mind.

She leaves out of the back walking around the back of the truck to cross the street. Just as she thought the driver had his eyes closed with his head back on the head rest of the truck. Amanda eases up on the porch and tries the door knob on the front door and finds it unlocked. As she enters she hears Liv on the phone. "Yes Ginny I was trying to surprise you. Okay I can come back tomorrow Ginny you don't have to cut you day short for me. I should have called first. Okay I love you too." Liv hangs up and grabs her purse and keys preparing to leave when she sees Amanda standing in her Ginny's house. Liv is shocked to say the least.

Amanda is shocked as well "Yo…you're pregnant." Liv immediately covers her stomach "What are you doing in my grandmother's house Amanda are you stalking me?"

"You're pregnant." Amanda repeats and before Liv could respond Amanda snaps and charges her pushing her hard causing her to hit here back on the island that separate the dining room from the kitchen. Liv is overwhelmed with Amanda's attack losing her balance falling hitting her head on the corner small bookshelf that sits against the wall rendering her unconscious. Amanda freezes her attack when Liv hits the floor and decides to take one last shot hoping to cause Liv to lose the baby by kicking her in her stomach with all her might before sneaking out of the back door back to her place of residence grabbing her son and relocating again.

Liv lies motionless on the floor as blood begins to pool down her head and into her yoga paints and underwear when the sound of her cell phone rings but she's unable to hear it because she unconscious. Fitz hangs up and call Ginny's home phone only to get the answering machine. So he tries Liv again and still no answer, and the feeling he got earlier was worst so he called the driver startling him from his momentary sleep. "Sir." He answers "Are you at Liv's grandmothers?"

"Yes sir Mr. Grant Mrs. Grant is still inside. I'm in the truck waiting."

"Go and knock and check on them I can't get an answer from either of their phones. Keep me on the line."

"Yes sir Mr. Grant." The driver jumps from the truck and goes up to the door knocking and ringing the doorbell. "What the fuck are you waiting for Walter go inside!" Fitz yells as he's grabbing his keys. Tom and Huck are immediately at his side. Walter walks inside calling out to Liv by the Grant last name and Ginny by the Pope last name not to get any answer. Amanda sees him going inside and hurriedly places her son in her car and drives off. Walter finally sees Liv on the floor. "Mrs. Grant Mrs. Grant…Sir she's unconscious I need to hang up and call 911 I don't see the grandmother." Fitz wishes he had Ginny's cell phone number. "I'm on the way." Fitz hangs up and drives like a bat out of hell to Ginny's house.

Walters call 911 and checks the house for Ginny and finds that she's nowhere in the home. Within 7 minutes the paramedics are pulling up. He quickly call's Fitz back "The paramedics are hear I'm going to put you on speaker as they go to work on Liv. "The patient is my wife her name is Olivia Grant, she has no known medical conditions and she's 6 ½ months pregnant. Can you tell me if she will be okay I'm in route now?"

As they look over Liv they share with Fitz what they find. "She has an open wound on her head and her blood pressure is very low…holy god she bleeding vaginally. Sir, meet us at Philly General we have to get her there now." Fitz drops the phone and tell Tom to head for Philly General "What happened?" Tom inquires

"I don't know and I can't talk right now." The car goes silent as they continue their drive. Once they reach the hospital you would have thought they were running track. Tom spotted the ambulance with Walter inside as they and pulled up not far from it as they all took off running towards Liv as she was being taken out. "Livvie Livvie…I'm her husband this is my wife." The staff nods and allows Fitz back through the ambulance bay instructing the other three men to the emergency entrance. "Is she going to be okay is our baby okay?" Fitz states in a panicked voice

"She in labor sir even though she's unconscious can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there." Fitz looks on in panic as they call for OB and the NICU delivery team. "This baby is not waiting we need to deliver now." The neonatologist shares upon arrival. It was so many people nurses, doctor's, people in gowns he didn't recognize to know who they where. Suddenly everything goes silent and everyone stops moving as the neonatologist delivers his daughter at approximately 30 weeks premature until a small piercing scream sounds off from her small body. "Mr. Grant meet your daughter." He holds her up so Fitz can see her clearly. He memorizes her beautiful face as they take her and place her in a small isolette and rushes her away putting all their attention back on Liv.

After about 20 minutes Liv's blood pressure stabilizes but she still hasn't woken up. She's taken to the MICU (Medical Intensive Care Unit) so they can keep and constant watch on her. Fitz was at a loss. He didn't know what to do with himself but he needed to know what happened to Liv so he heads to find Walter. It takes him a minute because they were still in the emergency waiting room. He finally see them and approaches. "Mr. Grant I'm sorry I don't know what happened."

"Yeah you told me that already where's Liv's phone?"

"Ah right here sir it was still in her hand."

Fitz snatches the phone and checks Liv's call log. He sees Ginny's cell number and immediately calls her. "Livvie baby are you still at my house?"

"Thank God Ginny this is Fitzgerald Liv has been hurt I don't know what happened yet but we're at Philly General do you need me to send someone for you?"

"I…I…I Uh…" Ginny can't find the words

"Ginny where are you I will send for you?"

"Uhh the church."

"Okay I'm sending someone know do not try to drive Liv is stable right now, I'll explain the rest when you get here."

"O..okay…I..I think I need to sit down. I will wait for your driver, but you call me if something changes with my baby."

"Yes ma'am." Fitz hangs up and calls Eli. That conversation went a whole lot different. Eli never said a word he just hung up once Fitz told him where they were.

Once everyone was there they surrounded Liv's bed as they waited to hear from the NICU. When the doctor came in to check on Liv Fitz asked how was his baby girl doing and when could he see her. He was told that he could see his daughter at any time he would like and apologized that no one informed him. He offered to show him the way. He and Ginny and Eli followed the doctor as Tom and Huck stayed behind.

The NICU was just above the MICU on the 8th floor so it wasn't hard to find. Fitz was asked to present ID and then allowed in. The first thing he noticed was the tubes going inside of his daughter's mouth and the IV taped around her small hand. He was immediately met by the nurse. "Hi Sir are you dad?"

"Yes I am and this is the great grandmother and grandfather."

"Nice to meet you all now dad, are you and mom married?'"

"Yes I'm Fitzgerald Grant but Fitz is fine."

"Perfect Fitz, congratulation everyone does this beautiful baby girl have a name yet?"

"Well her mom and I haven't decided yet."

"That's okay too. She's doing really good we have place a feeding tube in her mouth which goes directly to her stomach. She was struggling a bit with breathing on her own so she also intubated to support her breathing until her lungs are a bit stronger. She also has an IV in her hand so that we can keep her hydrated and administer future medications if needed but all this is normal. She weighed in at 3.9 pound and 16.2 inches long. Right now she perfect and just needs to grow and gain weight while her lung grow stronger."

Fitz turns to look at Ginny and sees the smile on her face a she looks down at her great grandbaby. "She's perfect. She will be just fine Fitzgerald don't you worry. This little one is going to be just fine."

Eli remains silent. All this is new to him as it is to Fitz and if Ginny wasn't here he would have probably handled things differently. After about 20 minutes Ginny noticed Fitz and Eli both looked conflicted. So Ginny asked the nurse "Miss is it okay if I stay here with my little one and my son in law and grandson in law go check on my granddaughter?"

"The nurse looks up from what she's doing "Yes ma'am parents and grandparents have 24hr visitation as long as dad put your name on the visitors list." So that's what Fitz did kissing Ginny on the check for understanding what he was feeling and stepping in. Fitz and Eli return to Liv's room. Fitz calls Tom and Huck out into the hall. The men discuss what needs to happen. Eli tells Huck to check for surveillance cameras in the area. Fitz told Tom to reach out to the streets and put a $10,000 reward for any information on who did this. According to the doctor along with the gash in her head Liv had a large bruise on her back and chest showing signs that she may have been pushed against something hitting her back possible causing her to fall and hit her head. He also described bruising to her stomach from some kind of blunt force most likely a kick or punch and Fitz wanted to know who it was. Tom and Huck had a very good idea, since nothing was stolen from Ginny's house and this clearly was not a robbery. Fitz had Walter taken and tortured to get information thinking he had something to do with what happened to his Livvie he was killed when he couldn't come up with answers.

Tom decides to speak his mind and share what he and Huck was thinking pulling Fitz to the side. "He man listen Liv had no enemies except for one person…Amanda. What if Amanda somehow followed Liv or something and was bold enough to go into the house finding Liv alone?"

"That sound crazy as hell plus Huck gave her a good scare. But I will tell you this whoever did this is dead." He turns and goes back into Liv's room staying at her bedside along side Eli praying for her to wake up.

Tom was sure this was Amanda. Liv had no enemies. Fitz yes but if someone wanted to hurt Fitz by hurting Liv they would have left a calling card of some sort. The kick to the stomach was personal. This some female shit pushing scratching and a direct kick to a pregnant woman's stomach sounds like jealousy. He would find out for certain with or without Fitz approval. He instructed Huck to find Amanda and call him when he did. Huck was more than happy to do so because nothing made since except this rage was perpetrated by another woman. A man would have choked or some simple shit like that this definitely was the work of a woman.

Two days later Olivia has awaken and joy is restored in everyone's heart and souls. Liv's bruising had even started to heal turning back to its original color. She woke up to everyone she love at her bedside including Quinn and Sandra. Her hand goes to her stomach and she begins to panic. Fitz immediately calms her whispering to her as his kisses her all over her face that their baby girl is fine. "She's fine Livvie, she's fine, beautiful and strong. Please don't panic our baby is fine." Liv calms down and looks Fitz in the eyes "Amanda attacked me." Fitz stiffens and tries to stand but Liv tightens her grip on him. "Later. I want to see our baby." Fitz nods as the doctors continue checking Liv over and he steps back still holding Liv' hand. To Liv's surprise Anna was even there. She had not seen her at first since she stood behind everyone almost afraid to move. "Hi Anna." Liv says causing everyone to turn and look at her. "Hi Olivia I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Me too. Hi everyone."

"Hey Liv." Everyone says in unison

A good hour or so after Liv is check out she is taken to the NICU to see her new baby girl. They named her Zia Paris Grant. Fitz actually wanted Londyn Paris Grant but Liv wasn't going for it so a compromise was made. She was such a beautiful little girl a splitting image of her mother except her eyes where a lighter shade of brown with soft beautiful honey like skin color. After she was clear from having a concussion and major bruising as well as child birth she was discharged but refused to leave the hospital without her daughter. It had been two weeks and Liv and Fitz only went home to shower and change. Fitz refused to leave her side unless she was at the hospital with their daughter.

In the meantime Amanda was nowhere to be found. There was no word on her where about but little did anyone know except Huck and Tom Amanda no longer existed. The day that Olivia was hospitalized was the day it happened. Huck located Amanda by her cell phone notifying Tom. Tom instructed Huck to stand down. He would take care of her this time. He didn't want Huck to start killing again.

She had went back to her child's real father and the abusive relationship they shared. This did not deterred Tom Amanda had to die. Tom made his way to Amanda home once her boyfriend left. He broke in and in one motion he snatched Amanda from the couch as she watched television with her son sleeping in his bouncer. He places her in a choke hold with one hand as he wraps duct tape around her mouth afterwards slamming her to the floor taping around her hands as he pulled them behind her back. He lowers himself and whispers in her ear. "You should have never touched Olivia." Her eyes buck and she tries to struggle lose but it's too late. He bends her leg back towards him taping them together before sticking a needle between her toes filled with drugs causing her to go into convulsions chocking her on her own vomit. He quickly snatcher her up and walks out of the apartment back door to his hidden car and dumps her body after weighing it down with large cinder blocks tossing her body over a bridge. He would not share what happened with anyone not even Huck even though Huck new she was dead. He later places a call to CPS about a crying child left alone. CPS would find the child and place him in foster care charging his father with child neglect abandonment and endangerment due to guns and drugs being found in the home and the child being left alone. He would be later arrested and given 10 years in prison.

Two months later Zia would be discharged. She would come home to a house filled with love and family. Liv and Fitz know that Amanda was dead because Huck yelled it out doing a discussion at the hospital but wouldn't explain how he knew. Liv and Fitz were both fine with it. Eli would get engaged and marry the following year. Fitz and Anna relationship was strained but eventually get back on track. A beautiful baby will do that to you. Somehow Quinn and Huck became a thing surprising everyone. Tom was still afraid of love and still casually dated. Ginny well she was just Ginny the matriarch of the family, the wise one.

Against all odds Liv met her father, fell in love with a drug dealer, survived losing her best friend, almost losing her the man she loves, survived a brutal attack, have a beautiful baby girl and creating more family than she could ever imagine having especially the love of her life an ex drug dealer. Fitz of course against all odds met a woman so outside of his league, fell in love, changed his lifestyle, almost died, almost losing the love of his life, getting married, having a beautiful baby girl and a shitload of family, even his mother had changed which he never thought was possible, He concord the drug games and made it out alive and free from prosecution against all odds he became a new man in love with a beautiful woman and the father to a beautiful baby girl.

THE END…


End file.
